Point of no Return
by Cassandra-Inana
Summary: War mal ein Oneshot, nun eine Triologie: Entscheidungen wollen getroffen werden. 8 Jahre post Hogwarts ist es soweit. Pairing HPDM, BZGW
1. Chapter 1 Point of no Return

Mir gehört leider immer noch nix, verdiene also kein Geld damit seufz.

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

eigentlich hatte ich diese Story ursprünglich als oneshot eingestellt, jetzt ist doch eine Triologie draus geworden ggg Hoffe es gefällt euch. knuddel

Cassie

Los geht's:

8 Jahre post Hogwarts. Der Krieg ist vorbei, Voldemort fiel im finalen Kampf.

here comes the rain again

falling from the stars

drenched in my pain agan

becoming who we are

as my memory rests

but never forgets what i lost

wake me up when september ends

(green day: wake me up, when september ends)

**Part I / III**

**Point of no Return**

„Blaise." stellte Draco sachlich fest und wandte sich mit dem Glas in der Hand zu dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer um.

„Woher weißt du das immer?" Blaise trat aus dem Kamin und klopfte sich flüchtig die Asche von der Kleidung.

„Weil ich jeden Anderen, der mich um diese Zeit unangemeldet stört ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen würde. Du bist der Einzige, der sich einen Dreck um meine wohlverdiente Ruhe kümmert."

Blaise grinste. „Wohlverdienste Ruhe? Ach komm schon, Draco. Wenn du 90 und tattrig bist, dann nehme ich dir das eventuell ab."

„Solange muss ich dich noch ertragen?"

„Jep."

Nun fingen beide zu lachen an und umarmten sich herzlich. Draco drückte Blaise nach einem kurzen Abstecher zur Bar ebenfalls ein Glas in die Hand. Sie ließen sich in den schweren Ledersesseln vor dem Kamin nieder.

„Du siehst gut aus, Alter." Blaise nippte genüsslich an der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit.

„Manche Dinge ändern sich halt nie." kommentierte Draco trocken.

Nur Wenige schafften es, den Mann zu erkennen, der sich hinter dieser perfekten Maske aus arroganter Kühlheit verbarg. Blaise war einer von ihnen und so entging ihm das leichte Zucken von Dracos Mundwinkeln nicht. Er wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Bemerkung ansetzen, als die Wirkung des Whiskeys einsetzte. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, seine Kehle brannte. Unter Dracos amüsiertem Blick musste er sein Glas abstellen und husten.

„Merlin, Draco… ist das wieder eine deiner Höllenmixturen?"

„Zabini, du bist ein Banause! Das ist der beste Whiskey, den die Muggel jemals produziert haben, nicht mal ich kriege den hin."

Blaise hustete ein letztes Mal und beäugte misstrauisch sein Glas. „Lass mich raten, das Zeug ist auch noch sauteuer dafür, dass es mir grad die Schleimhäute weggeätzt hat, oder?"

Draco schnaubte in gespielter Entrüstung. „Natürlich, was dachtest du? In deinem Glas schwimmen gerade etwa 120 Pfund, in Muggelgeld gesehen." Ungerührt nahm Draco einen Schluck.

„Also, was ist passiert, dass du mich zu so einer unzivilisierten Zeit belästigst?" wollte er schließlich wissen.

„Passiert? Oh, gar nichts. Aber wenn ich nicht ab und zu mal reinschneien würde, würde dich ewig keiner zu Gesicht kriegen." Blaise wurde unvermittelt ernst, stützte die Unterarme auf seinen Knien ab. Seine blauen Augen musterten Draco eindringlich. „Im Ernst, Draco, du könntest hier wochenlang tot rumliegen und wärst schon vertrocknet, bevor wir es überhaupt bemerken könnten."

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien dieser Gedanken sein Gegenüber zu belustigen. Denn ein abwesendes Lächeln huschte über Dracos Lippen.

„Warum schottest du dich so ab?"

„Ich habe viel Arbeit, das weißt du, Blaise." wich Draco aus.

„Arbeit ist nicht alles im Leben. Du vernachlässigst deine Freunde." Draco schwieg. Blaise wartete einige Minuten, doch Draco schien nicht gewillt, irgendeine Antwort zu geben. Er würde zu härteren Waffen greifen müssen.

„Wann hast du die Kurzbeiner das letzte Mal gesehen?"

„Weihnachten."

Blaise Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. Draco hasste es, wenn Zabini diesen Röntgenblick auspackte.

„Du weißt aber schon, dass die Kurzbeiner nächste Woche Geburtstag haben, oder? Sonntag um genau zu sein."

Draco wurde langsam sauer. Blaise beobachtete, wie sich die Lippen seines Freundes kräuselten. Eine Eigenart die ihn immer ungut an Snape erinnerte.

„Blaise, es ist eine Sache, wenn ich deinen Geburtstag vor lauter Arbeit vergesse und ich habe mich dafür entschuldigt. Die Krümel würde ich niemals vergessen!" Dracos Stimme hatte einen ungewöhnlich ruhigen Klang angenommen und Blaise wusste, dass er sich auf gefährliches Gebiet vorwagte. Trotzdem sprach er weiter.

„Und du meinst nicht, dass die Kids ihren Paten vielleicht öfter als zweimal im Jahr sehen wollen? Du weißt ganz genau, wie sehr sie an dir hängen. Weiß der Himmel warum, aber es ist so!"

Draco warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und trank sein Glas in einem Zug aus. „Bist du hergekommen um mir Vorträge zu halten, Zabini?"

„Nein. Ich bin hier, weil deine Freunde dich vermissen und sich Sorgen machen, Malfoy!"

Eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur da. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war nicht unangenehm. Sie kannten sich schon zu lange um einander etwas vorzumachen. Blaise war der Einzige, von dem sich Draco eine solche Standpauke gefallen ließ und der danach das Zimmer lebend verlassen konnte. Und Blaise war der Einzige, der ganz genau wusste, wann Draco Schuldgefühle hatte, so wie jetzt.

„Also wirst du kommen." Blaise lehnte sich zurück. Es war keine Frage. Eine sachliche Feststellung der Tatsachen.

„Wohin?" Draco sah einen Moment so ehrlich verwirrt aus, dass Blaise schon versucht war ihm zu glauben.

„Zum Jahrgangstreffen am Samstag." sagte er daher ruhig.

„Wovon zum Henker redest du?" fauchte Draco ein bisschen zu schnell.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. Dieser Ton stand dem seiner Mutter in nichts nach. „Du hast die Einladung von Granger doch bekommen!"

„Granger? Ich dachte, sie wäre jetzt offiziell eine Wieselin?"

„Merlin, du bist und bleibst ein arrogantes Arschloch!"

Draco erhob sich kommentarlos und ging zur Bar um sein Glas aufzufüllen. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf, als er ihm fragend die Flasche hinhielt. Schulterzuckend goss Draco sich großzügig ein. „Die Kurzbeiner werden auch da sein." schloss Blaise an.

„Mhm, ich sehe sie doch Sonntag sowieso."

„Ich erwarte dein Erscheinen um 19.30 Uhr. Die Adresse hast du ja. Wie ich sehe, kann es dir nicht schaden mal wieder unter Leute zu kommen. Deine kommunikativen Fähigkeiten lassen einiges zu wünschen übrig." Blaise hatte genug von Dracos Laune. Mit einem letzten fragenden Blick schmiss er resigniert eine Handvoll Flohpulver in die Flammen und seufzte „Nach Hause."

Draco schaute noch lange in die erlöschenden Flammen, bevor er schließlich seinen Whiskey hinunterstürzte und zu Bett ging.

Als Blaise am nächsten Samstag um 19.30 Uhr genau im Vorgarten der Weasleys apparierte, waren die meisten seiner ehemaligen Mitschüler schon da. Gelächter und der unverkennbare Geruch von Ginnys Pasteten wehten ihm zur Begrüßung entgegen. Lächelnd trat er ein. Sofort schlug ihm lautes Stimmengewirr und das übliche Chaos dieser Treffen entgegen. Hermine hastete mit ihrem Ältesten, Brian, auf dem Arm gerade an ihm vorbei. „Hallo Blaise, komm rein, entschuldige, der Kleine ist mal wieder gefallen…" und damit war sie auch schon im Badezimmer verschwunden. Blaise grinste. Brian Weasley war der Stolz seiner beiden Onkel Fred und George. Nichts als Blödsinn im Kopf, gepaart mit dem etwas tollpatschigen Mut seines Vaters kostete der Wirbelwind seine Eltern einiges an Nerven.

„Hallo Schatz." Ein Wust roter Locken schob sich in sein Sichtfeld und er beugte sich hinunter um Ginny zu küssen. Er schmunzelte, als sich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlangen. Sie reichte ihm gerade mal bis zum Kinn und musste sich immer auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, wenn sie ihn küssen wollte.

Die Offenbarung ihrer Beziehung hatte vor ca. ½ Jahr ein ordentliches Durcheinander in ihrem jeweiligen Freundeskreis ausgelöst. Sein Schwager in spe – Ron – hatte ihm unter Androhung sämtlicher Unverzeihlicher klar gemacht, was er zu tun gedachte, wenn seine Schwester wegen ihm Kummer hätte.

Draco war aus allen Wolken gefallen und nannte ihn wochenlang nur noch Wiesel. Pansy dagegen zog ihn pausenlos damit auf, dass es ja dann wohl bald eine Großfamilie namens Zabini geben würde, schließlich wussten alle, wie gern Ginny Kinder hatte. Draco fand diesen Gedanken ziemlich gruselig und verbot Blaise schlichtweg sich überhaupt fortzupflanzen, mehr als einen Zabini würden seine Nerven nämlich nicht ertragen.

Der jedoch, von dem Blaise eine wirklich heftige Reaktion erwartet hatte, sagte überhaupt nichts dazu. Er erinnerte sich noch genau, wie nervös Ginny gewesen war, als Harry Potter sie beide besucht hatte. Harry hatte nur gelächelt, Ginny umarmt und zu ihm gesagt, er wisse hoffentlich was für eine Frau er da hätte.

Sonst nichts.

Kein Vorwurf an Ginny, weil sie mit dem besten Freund seines Erzrivalen liiert war, keine Eifersuchtsszenen, weil er der Neue in Ginnys Leben war. Sie hatten einen netten Abend zu Dritt verbracht und seitdem hatte er Harry nicht mehr gesehen.

Mit ihrer Verbindung ließ sich eine Annäherung der jeweiligen Freundeskreise nicht vermeiden. Blaise war noch immer erstaunt, wie problemlos die ehemals verfeindeten Häuser nun miteinander auskamen. Ginny arbeitete zusammen mit Theodore Nott im St. Mungos als Leiterin der neu eingerichteten Kinderabteilung. Theo war ihr direkter Vorgesetzter und lobte sie regelmäßig in den höchsten Tönen.

Pansy und Hermine hatten erstaunlicherweise festgestellt, dass sie neben logischen Rätseln noch etliche andere Gemeinsamkeiten hatten. Spätestens jedoch, seitdem sie ihre Zwillinge am selben Tag zur Welt gebracht hatten, sich sogar ein Zimmer im Krankenhaus teilten, verbrachten sie viel Zeit miteinander. Blaise konnte sich noch immer nur über das Organisationstalent der beiden Frauen wundern, neben ihren jeweils 3 Kindern arbeiteten beide nämlich auch noch. Pansy war Chefredakteurin beim Tagespropheten und Hermine war, welch Überraschung, mittlerweile Lehrerin in Hogwarts. Für Muggelkunde, Alte Runen, Arithmatik und noch ein halbes Dutzend Fächer. Erstaunlich war daran nur, dass ausgerechnet Severus Snape, der Prof. McGonagall mittlerweile als Direktor von Hogwarts abgelöst hatte, als erste Amtshandlung ausgerechnet Hermine nach Hogwarts zurückholte.

Ron, Vince und Greg arbeiteten genau wie er selbst im Ministerium. Zwar alle in verschiedenen Abteilungen, doch trafen sie sich mindestens einmal in der Woche mit Finnigan und Thomas zum Muggelfussball…

Millicent riss ihn aus den Gedanken, indem sie resolut Ginny beiseite schob um ihn zu umarmen. Ginny stemmte in gespielter Empörung die Hände in die Seiten, lachte aber dabei. Millicent zog Blaise schließlich bestimmt hinter sich her, um ihm ihren neuesten Verlobten, nebenbei bemerkt Nr. 24, vorstellen zu können. Er warf einen bedauernden Blick auf Ginny. Diese wurde jedoch gerade von Gregs Söhnen, Sam und Peter, mit Beschlag belegt. Blaise grinste, grüßte im Vorbeigehen seine ehemaligen Schulkameraden. Es war ein absolut typischer Abend bei Hermine und Ron. Chaos und gute Laune pur.

Durch eines der großen Fenster konnte Blaise eine Horde Kinder erkennen, darunter auch Pansys drei Töchter, die auf Besenspielen versuchten Quidditch zu spielen. Ab und zu purzelte eines der Kinder vom Besen und landete in einer der umherspringenden Hecken. Ein genialer Einfall Hermines übrigens, die die weichen Hecken so verzaubert hatte, dass sie die herunterpurzelnden Kinder auffingen und unbeschadet wieder auf den Rasen spukten.

Millicents Verlobter Graeme stellte sich als gutmütiger Kleiderschrank heraus. Blaise, selbst schon nicht klein, musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen um ihm ins Gesicht schauen zu können.

Unvermutet schlang Pansy einen Arm um seine Hüfte und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Pans, du siehst…. schwanger aus!" Alle lachten und Pansy streichelte stolz über ihren riesigen Bauch. „Ja, diesmal werden es hoffentlich zwei Jungs."

„Schon wieder Zwillinge?" fragte Blaise ungläubig. Pansy wurde leicht rot um die Nase.

„Du bist zuviel bei den Weasleys!" neckte Greg und kassierte einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf den Arm. „Blaise, Alter!" Greg ließ eine seiner riesigen Pranken auf seine Schulter sausen, er ging daraufhin leicht in die Knie. „Wo ist eigentlich Malfoy?"

Mit einem Schlag herrschte gespannte Stille. „Ich denke, er wird schon noch kommen." antwortete Blaise ruhig.

„Das will ich auch für ihn hoffen, ich kann das Geplärr von Melissa nicht mehr ertragen! Was muss sich meine Tochter auch ausgerechnet in Draco verknallen?" Vince massige Gestalt schob sich neben Greg. Sie brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Melissa, Vincents 6jährige Tochter hatte sich bei ihrem letzten Treffen an Weihnachten unsterblich in Draco verliebt und schmiedete schon eifrig Hochzeitspläne. Sehr zum Unmut von Meredith, Vincents Frau, übrigens, die nicht verstand, was ihre Tochter an diesem „Eisklotz auf zwei Beinen" fand.

Blaise dagegen verstand es schon. Draco konnte unglaublicherweise mit Kindern umgehen wie kein zweiter. Er war der Pate von Pansys Kindern und eigentlich schaffte er es immer innerhalb der ersten 10 Minuten das Eis zu den Kurzbeinern zu brechen. So sehr er sich Erwachsenen gegenüber reserviert verhielt, so liebevoll war er zu Kindern. Blaise grinste. Wenn Draco heute Abend erschien, würden einige seiner Schulkameraden den Eisprinzen mal von einer ganz anderen Seite erleben.

Kaum hatte Blaise seinen gut gefüllten Teller auf einem der kleinen Partytische abgestellt, als weitere Gäste eintrafen und für den ersten Skandal des Abends sorgten.

Blaise starrte Harry Potter ebenso unverhohlen an, wie die Hälfte der Anwesenden. Er hatte Harry seit jenem Abend mit Ginny nicht mehr gesehen und musste nun neidlos anerkennen, dass er wirklich gut aussah. Die langen Beine steckten in modischen Cargohosen, das grüne Shirt brachte seine Augen zum Leuchten. Die schwarzen Haare waren ein einziges Durcheinander wie eh und je, fielen ihm aber nun in längeren Strähnen ins Gesicht, verdeckten die riesige Fluchnarbe auf seiner linken Wange fast vollständig.

Hinter Harry trat sein Begleiter ein und Blaise blieb fast das Herz stehen. Während alle anderen Anwesenden sich fragten, ob Draco Malfoy tatsächlich keine Geschwister hatte, schluckte Blaise nur trocken. Erst auf den zweiten Blick konnte man erkennen, dass das Haar von Harrys Begleiter etwas dunkler war als Dracos und dass die Augen nicht eisgrau, sondern blau waren. Ein so helles Blau, das es fast schon unnatürlich wirkte. Unwillkürlich drängten sich Blaise Bilder einer Nacht vor ca. 9 Monaten auf… er war ziemlich betrunken gewesen, ziemlich allein und ziemlich…

„Ach du scheiße!" war Pansys erster Kommentar. Blaise hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können.

„Das wird Ärger geben." stellte Vince in einem Tonfall fest, als rede er über nichts Interessanteres als das Wetter. Blaise schluckte wiederholt. Vince hatte keine Ahnung wie Recht er damit hatte. Wie zum Henker sollte er Draco erklären, dass sein One-Night-Stand aussah wie sein eineiiger Zwilling? DAS würde definitiv in mehr als einer Hinsicht Ärger geben.

„Seit wann steht Potter auf Kerle?" Millicent beäugte noch immer fassungslos die Neuankömmlinge.

„Die Frage ist doch wohl eher, seit wann steht Potter auf Draco?" brachte Pansy die Situation auf den Punkt. Pansy warf Blaise einen Blick zu, der eindeutig Katastrophenalarm bedeutete. Blaise rutschte das Herz irgendwo in die Kniegegend ab und sein Hunger war mit einemmal verschwunden. Irgendwo in seinem Hirn formulierte sich die aberwitzige Hoffnung, dass Draco vielleicht doch nicht erscheinen würde. Doch er wusste, dass diese Hoffnung vergeblich war. Dazu hatte er Dracos Schuldgefühle gegenüber seinen Patenkindern zu gut ausgespielt.

„Was meint ihr, jagt Draco gleich das Haus ins Nirgendwo oder belässt er es dabei Potter fertig zu machen?" erkundigte Greg sich in maßvollem Ton. Sie schauten sich an. „Das Haus!" stellten 5 Stimmen gleichzeitig fest.

Draco Malfoy hatte schon immer die Gabe für effektvolle Auftritte. So hätte es Blaise eigentlich nicht überraschen sollen, dass Draco genau in dem Moment eintrat, als Harry und sein Begleiter sich in der Mitte des Raumes befanden und ungefähr 20 Sekunden Stille herrschte.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Draco und wie immer, wenn er einen Raum betrat, zog er die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden auf sich. Blaise wurde noch elender, denn nun war die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Potters Begleiter und Draco absolut offensichtlicher. Er sah wie Potter verdächtig blass um die Nase wurde.

Und Draco sah gut aus. Natürlich sah er gut aus, er hatte schon immer gut ausgesehen und Blaise bewunderte im Stillen mal wieder wie perfekt Dracos arrogante Maske saß. Zumal er heute auch noch beschlossen hatte auf einen seiner superschicken Anzüge zu verzichten. Selbst in verwaschenen Blue Jeans, Turnschuhen und einem Hemd, das am Kragen lässig offen stand, war er noch immer das perfekte Abbild eines reinblütigen Zauberers. Intelligent, eiskalt, arrogant und zweifellos einer der attraktivsten Männer, die die Zauberwelt derzeit zu bieten hatte!

Die unangenehme Stille wurde von einem plötzlichen Aufschrei von drei Mädchenstimmen unterbrochen, die verzückt „Onkel Draco!" schrieen und wie eine Band wildgewordener Minidrachen durch den Raum stürzten. Draco ging lächelnd in die Knie und Pansys Töchter stürzten sich kreischend in seine Arme.

Blaise wandte sich wieder Harry Potter zu. Dessen blonder Freund schaute auf und ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Nun wechselte auch Potters Freund die Farbe, wurde mit einemmal aschfahl im Gesicht und senkte schnell den Blick. ‚Verdammter Mist, verdammter Mist, verdammter… ging es Blaise durch den Kopf.

„Tut was, Jungs." presste Pansy zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Würd' ich, wenn ich wüsste, was." antwortete Vince ebenso leise. Blaise spürte, wie ein hysterisches Kichern in seiner Kehle aufsteigen wollte.

Draco hob den Blick und Blaise sah an seinen Augen, dass es zu spät war. Draco richtete sich auf, die Kinder zerrten noch immer an seinen Armen. „Spielst du fliegen mit uns? Biiiiiitte!" quengelte Pansys Älteste und klammerte sich an Dracos Bein. „Klar, später, ihr Süßen, ok? Lasst mich erstmal hallo sagen." Unwillig murrend zogen die Mädchen ab.

Ginny, seine wundervolle Ginny, lenkte Draco ab, umarmte ihn etwas zu stürmisch um unauffällig zu sein, aber das war Blaise schnurzegal. Draco war viel zu gut erzogen um sich etwas anmerken zu lassen und so nahm er lächelnd Ginnys Begrüßungskuss entgegen. Millicent hatte sich als erste wieder unter Kontrolle und ging Draco ebenfalls entgegen. Pansy folgte. „Na, Potter, wollt ihr nicht mal ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen?" sagte sie im Vorbeigehen zu einem versteinerten Harry Potter. Harry nickte mechanisch, zog seinen Freund am Arm. Zügig gingen sie auf die Terrassentür zu und Blaise gestattete sich zwei Sekunden durchzuatmen.

Den Rest des Abends war er mehr oder minder damit beschäftigt Draco von Potter fernzuhalten. Bis auf eine Person, Potters Freund, oder besser gesagt, sein One-Night-Stand, dachten alle Anwesenden er wollte einfach einen Streit vermeiden, der unvermeidbar folgte, sobald diese beiden aufeinandertrafen. Hatte sich das Verhältnis aller anderen Schüler ihres Jahrganges mittlerweile entspannt, Harry und Draco in einem Raum glich einem Tanz auf einem Pulverfass! Gegen 23 Uhr war Blaise fertig mit den Nerven. Draco hatte Melissa auf dem Arm, die ihren Prinzen schläfrig anhimmelte und unterhielt sich mit Theo.

Potter und sein blonder Begleiter standen am anderen Ende des Zimmers und diskutierten mit Finnigan und Thomas, ohne Zweifel ging es um Muggelfußball. Denn Potters Freund war ein Muggel. Um genau zu sein, hieß Potters Freund Jork. Mit Vornamen. Mehr hatten sie in jener Nacht auch nicht geredet, jedenfalls nicht mit Worten… Blaise schloss kurz gequält die Augen. Das war ja mal wieder typisch. Er machte einen einzigen Fehler in seinem Leben und der holte ihn postwendend wieder ein. Merlin, er hatte nur ein einziges Mal etwas mit einem Mann gehabt! Und er war betrunken gewesen! Das Schicksal war einfach nicht fair… Ginny ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder und Blaise war einen Moment abgelenkt.

Am anderen Ende des Raumes beschäftigte sich eben jener Jork mit ähnlichen Gedanken. Er hatte Blaise sofort erkannt und seitdem fand er einfach keine Ruhe. Himmel, er hatte Harry betrogen und jetzt stellte sich auch noch heraus, dass es mit einem seiner Bekannten war.

Jork begann zu schwitzen. Er hatte Harry nie gebeichtet, wo er in jener Nacht wirklich gewesen war. Sie hatten sich gestritten, mal wieder, und er war abgehauen, hatte sich in seiner Stammkneipe ordentlich einen hinter die Binde gegossen, versucht seinen Ärger zu ertränken. Natürlich hatte es nicht funktioniert…

Das Ende vom Lied war, dass er eine ziemlich heiße Nacht in einem fremden Apartment verbracht hatte. Mit Blaise.

Jork wurde unruhig. Er konnte Blaise nicht einschätzen. Würde er Harry etwas erzählen, wussten es vielleicht seine Freunde schon? Irgendetwas stimmte hier eindeutig nicht. Warum sonst sollten sich einige der Anwesenden größte Mühe geben ihn und Harry von diesem anderen blonden Kerl fernzuhalten?

„Harry, kommst du mal kurz mit, bitte?" flüsterte Jork Harry ins Ohr. Dies war vielleicht nicht der richtige Ort für so ein Geständnis, aber immerhin würde Harry es dann von ihm erfahren und nicht hintenrum von seinen Freunden, Bekannten? Jork wusste nicht einmal, in welche Kategorie er diese Leute hier einordnen sollte. Sobald er Harry nach seinem Bekanntenkreis fragte, verschloss er sich. Harry redete eigentlich nie viel. Um so überraschter war er gewesen, als Harry ihm gestern mitgeteilt hatte, dass er ihn gerne mit zu einer Party nehmen würde…

Harry blinzelte überrascht, folgte seinem Freund dann aber doch in die Küche. „Was ist?" er stellte sein Glas auf der Spüle ab.

„Ich also… ich muss dir was sagen…" Jork mied seinen Blick, Indiz genug für Harry um zu wissen, dass ihn wirklich etwas ernsthaft bedrückte. „Ich also, na ja, wir, du weißt schon, die Nacht, wo ich … also…" Alarmglocken schrillten in Harrys Hinterkopf und sein Blick verschloss sich. Jork sah es nicht, da er noch immer seine Fußspitzen anstarrte.

„Ich habe Mist gebaut. Aber es hatte nichts zu bedeuten, weißt du. Es war nur eine Nummer und…" Harry atmete hörbar ein und Jork schaute ihn an. Er sah nicht so reumütig aus, wie Harry erwartet hatte.

„Wie bitte?" brachte Harry nur fassungslos heraus.

„Es war wirklich nur ein einziges Mal, Harry! Und auch nur, weil na ja, weil du… weil du noch … du brauchtest noch Zeit und ich…" Harry war zu keiner Reaktion fähig. Irgendwie konnte sein Gehirn das eben Gehörte nicht richtig verarbeiten. Hatte Jork ihm grade einen Seitensprung gebeichtet? Aber…

„Ist schon ok." hörte er sich selbst merkwürdigerweise sagen.

„WAS?" Harry zuckte zusammen. Weder er noch Jork hatten Draco im hinteren Teil der Küche bemerkt. Dieser trat nun ins Licht, seine blonden Haare schienen zu leuchten. „Himmel, Potter, das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Draco konnte einfach nicht fassen, was er da gerade gehört hatte.

„Was geht dich das an?" ließ Jork kalt vernehmen. Dracos Augen verengten sich.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, mit dir gesprochen zu haben, Muggel." schnauzte Draco ihn kalt an. Jork blieb bei soviel Arroganz ein paar Sekunden die Luft weg. Draco trat neben Harry, ohne Jork aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Draco." murmelte Harry und schaute die Wand hinter ihm an.

„Draco Wer?" Dracos Blick wurde mörderisch als Jork es tatsächlich wagte diese Frage zu stellen.

„Draco Malfoy." riss er sich scheinbar jedoch zusammen, schenkte Jork ein eisiges Lächeln und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Jork tappte in die Falle und ergriff sie zögernd. „Jork Miller."

„Ich weiß, Blaise hat mir vorhin schon von dir erzählt, dein Standvermögen war wohl nicht das Beste." Dracos Lächeln blieb. Jork zog hastig seine Hand zurück.

Einige Sekunden gespannter Stille folgten, bevor sich Draco an Harry wandte. „Kommen wir noch mal zu dem zurück, was du gerade gesagt hast, Potter… Dieser nichtsnutzige Muggel dahinten beichtet dir, dass er einen anderen vögelt weil du nicht willst und du sagst ist schon ok? Was zum Henker ist los mit dir? Seit wann bist du so… so… jämmerlich?"

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Malfoy! Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Jork und außerdem hat er gesagt, dass es ihm leid tut…" Harrys Blick wanderte von der Wand zu seinen Schuhspitzen.

Draco hätte am liebsten gekotzt. „Soo? Tja, wenn das so ist, dann tut es mir auch leid, dass ich in der Schule deine Freunde getriezt habe. Das war ja nur weil du… du … noch Zeit brauchtest!"

„DU ELENDER KLEINER LÜGNER! HALT DEN MUND!" stieß Harry wütend aus und schaute ihn endlich an. Jaa, so kannte er Potter. Die grünen Augen funkelten vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Was ist? Wieso glaubst du mir nicht, Potter? Ich habe schließlich keinen deiner Bekannten gevögelt." Dracos Stimme wurde gefährlich leise, leider kannte Jork ihn nicht gut genug um das Warnzeichen deuten zu können.

„Was soll das ganze hier eigentlich? Harry, wer ist dieser Kerl?" Dracos Kopf schoss zu Jork herum.

„Ich habe heute meinen netten Tag, Muggel, also gebe ich dir großzügigerweise eine letzte Chance dein vorlautes Maul zu halten…"

„Was willst du tun? Mich verhexen?" Jork klang tatsächlich belustigt.

„Nein… wieso sollte ich Magie an dich verschwenden?" sagte Draco zu ruhig und zu leise. Harry schloss die Augen und Draco schlug zu.

Blaise schrak auf, als Gepolter aus der Küche zu hören war. Er stürzte gefolgt von Greg, Vince, Ginny und Pansy in die Küche. Sie drängten alle gleichzeitig durch die zu kleine Tür und brauchten einen Moment um die Szene vor sich zu verstehen.

Da stand Harry neben Draco. Draco, der die Hände noch immer wütend zu Fäusten geballt hatte und starrte Jork an. Jork, der auf den Überresten eines zerborstenen Küchentisches lag und sich wimmernd das Gesicht hielt.

Ginny drängte sich wortlos zwischen Draco und Harry hindurch, kniete sich neben Jork und untersuchte vorsichtig dessen bereits anschwellendes Gesicht. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf ihre Fersen zurück und blickte Draco sauer an. „Du hättest ihm fast die Nase gebrochen!" sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Nur fast? Ich habe einen schlechten Tag, tut mir leid, das nächste Mal breche ich sie richtig!" schoss Draco zurück und verließ mit einem letzten undeutbaren Blick auf Harry eilig die Küche.

Ginny half Jork umsichtig auf die Füße, während Harry sich noch immer nicht rührte. „Was war es diesmal, Harry? Ihr seid einfach unglaublich! Man sollte doch annehmen, dass ihr inzwischen erwachsen wärt, aber nein, wo ihr in Hogwarts aufgehört habt, macht ihr nahtlos weiter!" schimpfte Ginny. Dann sah sie die Tränen in Harrys Augen und sofort taten ihr ihre Worte leid.

„Harry, ich… tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…" nuschelte Jork etwas undeutlich neben ihr.

„Er hat dir nichts gebrochen?" fragte Harry leise.

„Nein, die Schwellung wird vielleicht ein paar Tage… HARRY!" Ginny machte erschrocken einen Satz zurück, als Harry Jork abermals zu Boden schickte. Das deutliche Knacken von Knochen war zu hören, bevor Harry auf dem Absatz herumwirbelte und aus der Küche stürmte.

„Ja, unsere Treffen werden doch nie langweilig, was?" Pansy schien aus irgendeinem Grunde äußerst zufrieden mit der Situation und drehte sich mit einem Grinsen weg, um ihre Kinder einzusammeln.

Blaise brauchte ganze 5 Wochen um Draco wieder zu Gesicht zu kriegen. Und das hatte er auch nur dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass er mal wieder unangemeldet durch den Kamin sauste. Draco hockte an seinem Schreibtisch zwischen zwei riesigen Pergamentstapeln und sah noch nicht einmal auf.

„Blaise."

„Draco."

„Was willst du? Ich muss arbeiten."

„Das sehe ich, aber er ist 1 Uhr nachts, die beste Zeit zum Plaudern."

Nun sah Draco auf und Blaise erschrak über die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen. Müde wischte Draco sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Blaise, ich bin wirklich nicht in der Stimmung zum Reden." sagte er matt.

„Beantworte mir nur zwei Fragen, dann lasse ich dich in Ruhe."

Dracos Gesicht sagte aus, dass er nicht die geringste Lust dazu hatte. Andererseits schien ihm die Aussicht Blaise so schnell wieder los zu werden tatsächlich verlockend.

„Und die wären?"

„Wieso hast du Potters Freund geschlagen? Wieso hat Potter seinen Freund geschlagen? Und wo zum Henker ist er?"

„Das sind drei… warte, Potter hat den Muggel geschlagen?"

Blaise ließ sich grinsend in einem der Sessel nieder. „Ja, er hat ihn gefragt, ob du ihm wirklich nichts gebrochen hast. Dann hat Ginny gesagt, nein und dann hat er zugeschlagen. Und er hat ihm die Nase gebrochen! Das gab ein so widerlich knackendes Geräusch, du weißt schon…"

Merkwürdigerweise schien Draco mit einemmal überhaupt nicht mehr müde zu sein, ein selbst für Blaise ungewohnte offenes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Dann wurde Draco unvermittelt wieder ernst. „Was meinst du mit ‚wo ist er'?"

„Wo du dich vergräbst, weiß ich, aber Potter ist seitdem genauso unauffindbar wie du für den Rest der Welt… ich …. He….?" Weiter kam Blaise nicht, weil Draco aufgesprungen war, im Vorbeilaufen nach seiner Robe griff und ohne ein Wort er Erklärung disapparierte. „Verfluchter Mist!" schimpfte Blaise ungehalten, stieg in den Kamin und rief „Pansys Haus."

Im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden wusste Draco ganz genau, wo er Harry finden würde. Er apparierte in Vorgarten von Malfoy Manor. Hier hatte die letzte Schlacht stattgefunden. Ein Schauer überlief ihn. Zu genau erinnerte er sich an die Nacht vor 8 Jahren. Die eine alles entscheidende Nacht.

Im Schutze der Dunkelheit waren die Auroren gekommen, nachdem er ihnen gesteckt hatte, wo Voldemort sein neues Hauptquartier eingerichtet hatte. Er war mit den anderen Todessern im Kellergewölbe gewesen, hatte auf Knien Voldemorts neuesten Plänen gelauscht und gleichzeitig gebetet, dass alles nur schnell vorübergehen würde. Wenn er sterben sollte, dann wenigstens schnell.

Das Warten war das Schlimmste.

Es schien Stunden zu dauern, bis die Auroren endlich ins Kellergewölbe eindrangen und der Kampf war abscheulich.

Noch immer konnte er den Geruch nach verbranntem Haar, nach verbrannter Haut auf der Zunge schmecken, noch immer gellten in seinen Ohren die Schreie der Verfluchten.

Und noch immer konnte er Harry nicht vergessen. Ganz allein war er in das Zentralgewölbe gekommen, in welchem Voldemort, der feige Hurensohn, sich mit den treuesten seiner Helfer verschanzt hatte. Er war auch darunter. Ebenso sein Vater.

Und plötzlich stand Harry einfach da.

Flüche rauschten an ihm vorbei, beleuchteten sein Gesicht und Draco konnte denselben Wunsch darin sehen, den er hatte. Lass es nur schnell vorbei sein…

Seine Erinnerungen an den finalen Kampf waren ab diesem Moment verschwommen. Bis zuletzt hatte Draco an sich selbst gezweifelt, ob er es schaffen würde Harry beizustehen. Ob er die Kraft finden würde sich gegen diese Männer zu stellen, die er von klein auf kannte, gegen seinen eigenen Vater. Lucius war nie besonders liebevoll gewesen, doch er war der einzige Vater, den Draco hatte…

Als die ersten Flüche auf Harry zurasten, wusste Draco, dass er sich schon längst entschieden hatte. Seine Todessermaske fiel in den Staub, als er herumwirbelte und Vincents Vater mit dem Todesfluch niederstreckte.

Es ging alles viel zu schnell.

Dann war plötzlich Voldemort zwischen ihm und Harry, Harry drehte ihm den Rücken zu, verwandelte gerade McNair in einen Haufen Asche. Wie in slow motion sah Draco Voldemort den Zauberstab heben, ihn auf Harrys Rücken richten. Er sah, wie sich seine Lippen unter dem Todesfluch bewegten, ebenso den grünen Lichtblitz, der sich aus Voldemorts Zauberstab löste.

Dann fühlte er nur noch Schmerz… ein nie gekannter Schmerz der sich durch seine Brust fraß, sein Blut schien zu kochen, rauschte in seinen Ohren. Irgendwo hinter diesem Rauschen hörte er eine Stimme seinen Namen rufen und noch etwas anderes. „Draco! Nein, bitte nicht… Draco!" Harry sackte neben ihm auf die Knie, den Zauberstab fest umklammert. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht und Draco fragte sich, wieso zum Henker Potter heulte?

Irres Gelächter rauschte in Wellen über ihn hinweg. Draco wusste, dass er sterben würde, wieso war er eigentlich noch nicht tot?

Eine Hand berührte seine Stirn, mühsam blinzelte er, Harrys grüne Augen waren dicht vor seinem Gesicht. „Halte durch, ok? Bitte, tu es für mich!" Draco brachte ein zustimmendes Krächzen heraus, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob er dieses Versprechen würde halten können.

Keuchend und nach Atem ringend versuchte er wenigstens auf die Knie zu kommen. Es waren noch zu viele Todesser! Selbst Potter, der Held der Nation, würde sie nicht alle töten können.

Flüche donnerten über ihn hinweg und zum ersten Mal war er Snape dankbar für den erbarmungslosen Unterricht. Draco brauchte die Flüche nicht auszusprechen. Zwei weitere Todesser starben durch seine Hand.

Er hörte Harry ein weiteres Avada Kedavra schreien. Dann schrie Voldemort. Eine hohe unmenschliche Stimme, sie schwoll zu einer Kaskade an, und Draco meinte sein Trommelfell müsste platzen. Und dann… war da sein Vater, der plötzlich hinter Harry auftauchte.

„Bitte, Vater…" er wusste, dass er diese Worte gesagt hatte, doch die Stimme schien nicht ihm zu gehören. Sein Vater schaute ihn an, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meinte Draco Schmerz in seinen Augen zu sehen, Bedauern vielleicht?

Harry schmiss sich in der Sekunde vor ihn, als das Avada Kedavra über Lucius Lippen kam. Sie wurden beide nach hinten gerissen. Ihm blieb die Luft weg als sie auf den Boden knallten, Harry brutal gegen ihn geschleudert wurde. Draco konnte sich bewusst nicht daran erinnern den Zauberstab auf seinen Vater gerichtet zu haben. Er sah seine Hand über Harrys Kopf, während er dessen schlaffen Körper beschützend an sich zog … jemand schrie … und Lucius starb durch die Hand seines Sohnes.

So hatten die Auroren sie gefunden. Aneinandergeklammert zwischen den schwelenden Leichen der Todesser. Sie hatten überlebt. Niemand wusste wieso, doch sie hatten überlebt. Das einzige was von außen noch an das Grauen jener Nacht erinnerte, war Harrys Narbe auf der Wange und seine eigene, quer über seiner Brust.

Draco zwang sich zurück in die Gegenwart und rang die aufkommenden Tränen nieder. Mit schnellen Schritten lief er auf das mittlerweile etwas verfallen wirkende Anwesen zu.

Er fand Harry in seinem alten Zimmer, wie er erwartet hatte. Er stand am Fenster, reglos, hatte ihn ohne Zweifel über den Weg kommen sehen.

Draco trat neben ihn. Eine Zeitlang standen sie einfach nur so da. Starrten stumm in die Nacht hinaus. Einzelne Sterne funkelten am wolkenlosen Nachthimmel. Der Mond tauchte die Ländereien des riesigen Anwesens in ein diffuses Licht.

„Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, ich sollte nicht hier sein." durchbrach Harry als erster die Stille.

Draco machte ein fragendes Geräusch und beobachtete, wie sich die Baumwipfel in einer Windböe bewegten.

„Es ist dein Haus, ich sollte nicht hier sein."

„Das hier ist nicht mehr mein Haus." antwortete Draco.

Darauf wusste Harry nichts zu sagen.

„Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

„Eine Weile."

Er hörte Harry seufzen und wusste, dass es Zeit für eine Entscheidung war. Eine Entscheidung die seit 8 Jahren, seit jener Nacht, darauf wartete getroffen zu werden.

„Wieso?"

„Wieso was?"

„Wieso bist du hier? Ich meine, gerade hier, wo…"

Er sah Harry im Mondlicht leise lächeln.

„Was denkst du wohl? Du hast Jork gesehen. Was denkst du, warum ich gerade hier bin?" Etwas bewegte sich in ihm, seine Fingerspitzen begannen zu kribbeln, wie immer, wenn er nervös war.

„Du hast ihm wirklich die Nase gebrochen?"

„Ja."

„Warum?"

„Merlin, Draco, du bist wirklich neugierig heute!"

Nun war es an Draco zu grinsen. Harry wandte sich ihm zu und das Lächeln gefror auf seinen Lippen. Wie unglaublich grün diese Augen waren, selbst im Mondlicht leuchteten sie mit einer Kraft, die einem Angst machen konnte.

„Er hatte es verdient." murmelte Harry.

„Ohne Frage hat er das." Dracos Herzschlag verdoppelte sich. „Aber du wolltest ihm doch zuerst verzeihen, was hat deine Meinung geändert?"

„Er ist nicht du."

Vier kleine Worte, die wie ein Paukenschlag in tiefster Stille zwischen ihnen standen. Das Kribbeln in seinen Fingern machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er sah, wie Harrys Adamsapfel hektisch auf und ab hüpfte, als er schluckte.

„Er ist nicht du…" wisperte Harry erneut.

„Mir hättest du es verziehen?" flüsterte Draco ebenso leise.

„Ja…" Harrys Antwort war nur ein Hauch, ein warmer Atem, der über seine Wange glitt.

„Ich könnte dir so etwas niemals antun."

„Ich weiß."

Stumm schauten sie einander an. Schließlich hob Draco die Finger und berührte sacht die Narbe an Harrys Wange. „Tut sie noch weh?"

„Jeden Tag… nur… jetzt… nicht."

„Hat Snape dir gesagt… warum…." Draco ließ seine Finger wo sie waren. Harrys warmer Atem streifte seine Hand.

„Warum wir überlebt haben?" Draco nickte.

Wieder dieses leise Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen.

„Wie ich sagte, du hast Jork gesehen..."

„Ich will es versuchen…" flüsterte Draco so leise, dass er schon Zweifel hatte, dass Harry ihn verstand. Das Leuchten in Harrys Augen war Antwort genug.

Zärtlich legte er seine Lippen auf Harrys warmen Mund.

End Part I


	2. Chapter 2 Beyond the happy ending

So, da ist er, der zweite Teil der Triologie freu. Bin schon mal gespannt, wie euch die weiteren Ereignisse gefallen!

Mein besonderer Dank geht heute an:** zissy **(huuuiii, rot werde!),** garfieldsg08 **(nein, heißt nur, dass sie bis jetzt wirklich jeden Tag wehgetan hat, aber vielleicht ändert sich das ja nun?), **Amunet** (wink – ich glaube, deine Frage habe ich in dem Chap beantwortet), **LittleWhisper **(knuddel – danke!), **Firima, Claire14fraser, Just Leaky Cauldron, Harlekin.**

Seid mir nicht böse, wenn die Reviewantworten nicht mehr ganz so lange ausfallen, wie ich bei In tiefster Dunkelheit ja schon gesagt habe, werde ich in den nächsten Monaten nicht mehr so viel Zeit haben strahl!

Liebe Grüße Eure Cassie

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

(Avril Lavigne – My happy ending)

**Part II / III**

**Beyond the happy ending**

Blaise hörte in dieser Woche nichts mehr von Draco. Auch in der nächsten nicht. Oder in der darauf Folgenden. Wirklich wundern konnte er sich darüber nicht. Dracos Eremitendasein konnte dieser nur selbst beenden und momentan sah es nicht danach aus, als wäre dies sein Wunsch.

Nach weiteren drei Wochen ohne ein Lebenszeichen seines Freundes beschloss Blaise ihm mal wieder einen seiner überraschenden nächtlichen Besuche abzustatten. Damit, dass er zwar wie gewohnt in Dracos Kamin landete, dieser aber von einer magischen Barriere verschlossen war, hatte Blaise nicht gerechnet. Irritiert berührte er die bläulich leuchtende Wand mit den Fingerspitzen. Nun, das war wohl deutlich genug! Wütend kehrte Blaise nach Hause zurück.

Die nächsten Wochen war Blaise zu sehr mit seiner Arbeit und Ginnys geplantem Einzug bei ihm beschäftigt, als dass er sich großartig Gedanken um Draco hätte machen können. Erst als Pansys Einladung zu ihrem Geburtstag durch das Fenster geflattert kam, in Form von Pansys Schreieule SLT, fiel ihm auf, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Abwesend streichelte er SLTs Gefieder und steckte ihr einen Eulenkeks zu. Die graue Eule knabberte dankbar ihr Leckerchen und verschwand eilig wieder. Blaise fragte sich mal wieder flüchtig, wie Pansy auf einen derart bescheuerten Namen für ihre Eule gekommen war? Na, eventuell würde er sie bei nächster Gelegenheit mal fragen.

Ginnys erschrockener Aufschrei ließ ihn diesen Gedanken vergessen. Besorgt rannte er zur Treppe und fand Ginny zwischen einem riesigen Berg schmutziger Wäsche auf der untersten Stufe sitzen.

„Schatz, was…" weiter kam Blaise beim besten Willen nicht, bevor er lauthals loslachte.

Ginny hockte ziemlich desorientiert mit weit von sich gestreckten Beinen auf der Treppe, eine seiner blauen Satinboxer lag dekorativ auf ihrem Kopf, den Wäschekorb hielt sie noch immer in der Hand.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Blaise Zabini!" schnauzte Ginny ungehalten, pflückte sich seine Boxer aus den Haaren und begann grummelnd die Wäsche wieder einzusammeln.

Blaise war anderer Ansicht. Und wie das witzig war! Er stützte sich am Treppengeländer ab und hielt sich den Bauch. Ein weiterer bitterböser Blick von Ginny beendete seinen Lachkrampf.

„Ent… Entschuldige, mein Schatz, aber du sahst grade so dermaßen hilflos aus…"

„Ja, vielen Dank auch der Nachfrage, ich habe mir nichts gebrochen! Ein Wunder übrigens, schließlich bin ich die ganze Treppe runtergesegelt… Männer… Ignoranter Idiot…" Ginny schimpfte zunehmend lauter.

„Oh… meine Güte, komm her, Schatz!" Blaise nahm der sich sträubenden Ginny den Wäschekorb aus der Hand und zog sie in seine Arme. Noch immer wehrte sie sich. „Es tut mir ehrlich leid, du hättest dich ernsthaft verletzten können… aber es war wirklich niedlich, wie du da gesessen hast! Bitte verzeih mir." Er küsste leicht ihre Haare. Ginny schien ihm endlich vergeben zu haben, denn ihre Arme schlangen sich nun um seine Taille.

Umso erschrockener war Blaise, als er bemerkte, dass sie weinte. „Ginny? Schatz, hast du dir doch wehgetan? Sollen wir ins St. Mungos …?" Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf und weinte weiter in sein Shirt. „Nein… alles ok…" nuschelte sie an seiner Brust.

Besorgt führte Blaise sie ins Wohnzimmer und zwang sie, sich auf die Couch zu setzen. „Und wieso weinst du dann?" Liebevoll strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß auch nicht… tut mir leid… ich… war wohl alles etwas viel in letzter Zeit mit der Arbeit und dem Umzug…" Ginny wischte sich die Augen. Etwas beruhigt zog Blaise sie nun wieder in die Arme. Sie brauchten wohl beide Urlaub.

Am folgenden Freitag schmiss Blaise das Flohpulver in den Kamin und im nächsten Moment traten sie in Pansys Wohnzimmer. Ginny klammerte sich plötzlich an seinem Arm fest, sie schwankte leicht. „He, Schatz, alles ok?"

Eine Hand an die Stirn gepresst nickte sie. „Ja, geht schon wieder. Ich glaube ich werde krank, mir ist schon den ganzen Tag so schwindelig."

Pansy trat ins Zimmer um die Besucher zu begrüßen und Blaise biss sich auf die Zunge um keine Bemerkung über gestrandete Wale zu machen. Das brauchte er allerdings auch nicht. „Ein einziges Wort, Zabini, und ich sorge dafür, dass du deine Kronjuwelen eine Woche lang hinter dir herschleifst…!" Pansy blinzelte zuckersüß bei diesen Worten.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass ich irgendetwas außer Komplimenten über deine strahlende Schönheit sagen wollte?" Blaise grinste dreckig, hielt sich aber gleichzeitig aus reiner Vorsicht die Hand vor eben erwähnte Kronjuwelen.

Ginny kicherte und umarmte Pansy. Na, sagen wir mal lieber, sie versuchte es. Denn, um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, glich Pansy tatsächlich einem gerade gestrandeten Wal. Ihr Bauch hatte monströse Formen angenommen und irgendwie war ihr Gang mittlerweile etwas… watschelig. Was Blaise allerdings aus gegebenem Anlass doch für sich behielt.

„Wann ist es denn soweit?" erkundigte Ginny sich und legte beide Hände auf Pansys Bauch.

„Von mir aus könnte es sofort losgehen, ich habe meine Füße schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen! Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich noch nicht mal, ob ich zwei gleiche Schuhe anhabe!" Die beiden Frauen lachten.

Blaise wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Pansys Füße. Und bereute es sofort wieder, denn in der Tat hatte Pansy zwei unterschiedliche Hausschuhe an. Seinen Lachanfall tarnte er als plötzlichen Reizhusten und bat röchelnd nach einem Glas Wasser.

„Philipp! Bringst du Blaise mal ein Wasser?"

Blaise verzog das Gesicht. Pansys Stimme hatte sich jedenfalls nicht zum Guten verändert. Genau dasselbe Kreischen wie eh und je. Ein Wunder, dass Philipp noch nicht taub war!

Während Blaise artig auf Pansys Mann wartete, polterte der Kamin hinter ihm plötzlich los. Eine Aschewolke apokalyptischen Ausmaßes ergoss sich auf den hellen Teppich und 5 Weasleys stolperten aus dem Kamin.

Blaise wollte gerade zu einer Begrüßung ansetzen, da bekam er auch schon Manja, eine der Zwillinge in die Arme gedrückt, während Hermine mit der Hand vor dem Mund in Richtung Badezimmer stürzte.

„Was…?" verdattert blickte er von einer zuschlagenden Badezimmertür zu Ron, der sichtlich mit Manjas Zwillingsschwester und seinem Ältesten, Brian, zu kämpfen hatte. Ginny erbarmte sich schließlich und nahm ihm Mia ab.

„Wir wollten mit dieser Eröffnung eigentlich bis zum Essen warten…" Ron wurde leicht rot um die Nase, begann dann aber voller Stolz zu grinsen, als er eröffnete, dass Hermine wieder schwanger sei. Pansy kommentierte die würgenden Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer mit einem „Ist ja offensichtlich!".

Philipp trat ein, überreichte Blaise sein Wasser, bevor er Ron und die Kinder begrüßte. Artig trank Blaise seinen Schluck.

Erneut rumpelte der Kamin. Vince, Meredith und ihr Töchterchen Melissa traten heraus. „Wo ist Draco?" verlangte Melissa sofort herrisch zu wissen. Meredith verzog das Gesicht, während die anderen anfingen zu lachen.

„Geduld, Engelchen, dein Prinz kommt schon noch." Pansy strich dem kleinen Mädchen liebevoll über den blonden Schopf.

„Hat er sich bei dir gemeldet?" Blaise konnte sein Erstaunen kaum verbergen.

„Er würde es nicht wagen, meinen Geburtstag zu vergessen. Und außerdem habe ich da so das ein oder andere Gerücht gehört…" grinste Pansy.

Blaise kam gar nicht erst dazu, weiter nachzufragen, denn ein weiteres Röhren und der Kamin spukte kurz hintereinander Greg mit seinen beiden Söhnen, Seamus, Dean, die Patil-Zwillinge, Theodore und Millicent mit Graeme aus. Noch eine Tatsache, die Blaise erstaunte. Millicent war tatsächlich noch mit Graeme verlobt, seine 23 Vorgänger hatten es allerhöchstens bis in die 7. Woche geschafft, bevor Millicent ihnen überdrüssig wurde.

„Nette Schuhkombination, Pans." ließ Theo sich vernehmen, während er sie umarmte.

Pansy schoss über seine Schulter einen wütenden Blick in Richtung Blaise, ihre Lippen formten lautlos Na warte! und Blaise ging vorsichtshalber hinter Vince in Deckung.

Nachdem der üblichen Form der Begrüßungsknutscherei Genüge getan war, kommandierte Pansy sie alle ins Esszimmer, wo schon ein fürstlich gedeckter Tisch auf sie wartete. Bis auf die Meute des Nachwuchses ließen sich alle fröhlich schwatzend an der langen Tafel nieder. Selbst Hermine hatte ihren Magen mittlerweile wieder unter Kontrolle. Philipp scheuchte die Kinder in den Garten.

Blaise beobachtete gerade interessiert, wie Theo offensichtlich eine der Patil-Zwillinge anbaggerte. Welche von beiden es war, konnte Blaise beim besten Willen nicht sagen. So sehr er sich nun schon seit längerem bemühte, er konnte sie einfach nicht auseinanderhalten. Worüber Parvati heillos entsetzt gewesen wäre, denn sie glaubte von sich, die eindeutig schönere der Schwestern zu sein. Padma glaubte dies übrigens ebenso.

Unbestimmte Zeit später, sie hatten es vor lauter Plauderei noch immer nicht geschafft mit dem Essen zu beginnen, schaffte Draco es wieder gekonnt einen Auftritt á la Malfoy hinzulegen.

Er betrat einfach nur den Raum.

Sekunden später schossen die Blicke sämtlicher Anwesender zur Tür. ‚Wie zum Henker macht er das immer?' fragte Blaise sich wohl zum millionsten Mal. Blaise war so in seine Grübelei darüber versunken, ob Draco sich selbst mit einem Aufmerksamkeitszauber belegte, dass ihm zunächst gar nicht auffiel wie still die Gruppe geworden war.

„Holla, die Waldfee!" flüsterte Ginny neben ihm und brachte ihn damit in die Realität zurück. Verdutzt bemerkte Blaise nun endlich, dass alle Draco anstarrten, dem das allerdings überhaupt nichts auszumachen schien. Stattdessen zauberte er einen riesigen Blumenstrauß hinter seinem Rücken hervor und überreichte ihn Pansy mit einer eleganten Verbeugung, die wohl nur bei ihm nicht völlig aufgesetzt wirkte.

Blaise runzelte die Stirn. Draco sah irgendwie anders aus, keine dunklen Ringe unter den Augen, kein müder Gesichtsausdruck, keine zerzausten Haare. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte überraschend entspannt, streichelte gerade Pansys Monsterbauch und lächelte in einer Art, die Blaise noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

„Wolltest du nicht noch jemanden mitbringen?" erkundigte Pansy und versenkte genießerisch ihre Nase in den herrlich duftenden Rosen.

„Er kommt später. Irgendein Noteinsatz in Portugal." antwortete Draco.

Blaise klappte die Kinnlade hinunter. Und nicht nur ihm. Genau genommen gab es nur drei Leute die nicht glaubten, sich verhört zu haben. Und diese drei waren Pansy, Hermine und Ron. Wobei Ron, um ehrlich zu sein, gerade etwas grünlich um die Nase wurde. Aber das hätte auch an dem Licht liegen können, oder?

Blaise widerstand dem Drang sich die Finger in die Ohren zu stecken um zu schauen, ob er vielleicht grade eine Halluzination gehabt hatte. Oder Ohrgeräusche. Oder einen Migräneanfall?

Er. Kommt. Später.

ER?

Bevor Blaise sich wirklich fangen konnte, ertönte im Vorgarten ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, gefolgt von dem unverkennbaren Geräusch plätschernden Wassers.

„Oh diese Kinder!" rief Philipp und eilte zur Terrassentür.

Blaise folgte allen Anderen ebenfalls in den Garten und fand sich einem Schauspiel gegenüber, das seinesgleichen suchte. Mitten in Pansys riesigem Kinderplanschbecken stand ein völlig durchnässter Harry Potter, der gerade mit roten Wangen und verlegenem Hundeblick seinen Umhang auswrang. Die Kinder tobten schreiend um ihn herum, fanden offenbar Gefallen daran, ihn weiter mit Wasser zu bespritzen.

Unter schallendem Gelächter der Erwachsenen stapfte Harry aus dem Wasser und legte sich mittels eines Zauberspruchs wieder trocken.

„Potter, Potter… Und so was ist der Held der Zaubererwelt? Du kannst noch immer nicht vernünftig Apparieren."

Das war eindeutig Draco. Blaise wischte sich eine Lachträne aus den Augen und schaute sich nach seinem besten Freund um. Der lehnte lässig an der Terrassentür und grinste.

Die normale Reaktion von Harry auf Dracos Gestichel wäre irgendeine abfällige Bemerkung über seinen Klamottentick. Überraschenderweise blieb dies jedoch aus. Bis auf besagte drei Ausnahmen erwartete keiner der Anwesenden die folgenden Geschehnisse. Blaise fragte sich selbst später, als er an Ginnys warmen Körper geschmiegt im Bett lag, ob er das wirklich gesehen hatte.

Harry antwortete zum Erstaunen fast aller nichts. Er ging auf Draco zu, blieb kurz vor ihm stehen und brachte die Bombe zum Platzen.

„Hi…" sagte er leise.

„Hi…" antwortete Draco lächelnd bevor er sich hinunterbeugte um Harry zu küssen.

Ein Muggelbild hätte die Szene nicht besser einfangen können. Alle, sogar die Kinder, waren mitten in der Bewegung eingefroren, starrten ungläubig auf… allein der Gedanken war schon zu phantastisch um wahr sein zu können… Draco Lucius Malfoy, Potters-Erzfeind-himself, der Harry James Potter, Malfoys-ärgster-Feind-ever, küsste! Sie KÜSSTEN sich!

Blaise war geschockt. Nein, verwirrt. Nein, doch eher geschockt. Oder geschockt und verwirrt? Ach was, unglaublich geschockt und noch viel verwirrter!

Draco zeigte niemals irgendwelche Intimitäten in der Öffentlichkeit. Seiner Meinung nach, wohl ein Relikt seiner konservativen Erziehung, ziemte sich das nicht. Ein Begrüßungskuss auf die Wange oder eine Umarmung war für Draco eigentlich das Höchste der Gefühle. Selbst Blaise hatte nur hin und wieder gesehen, dass Draco seine Freundinnen in seiner Gegenwart küsste.

Niemals jedoch hatte er Draco jemanden so küssen sehen, mit solcher Zärtlichkeit, mit solcher Sanftheit. Dracos Hand lag leicht an Harrys Hüfte, Blaise hatte schon Zweifel, ob er ihn überhaupt berührte. Das konnte eigentlich nur ein Scherz sein, oder?

Den paar Sekunden fassungsloser Stille folgte eine wahre Explosion an Reaktionen. Ginny und Millicent kreischten lachend auf, Pansy lächelte zufrieden vor sich hin und streichelte ihren Bauch. Vince und Greg sahen zuerst sich, dann Draco, dann wieder sich an und begannen noch etwas ungläubig zu lachen. Ron sah nun wirklich aus, als müsse er sich übergeben. Hermine ebenso, was aber eher daran lag, dass ihr wirklich übel war.

„Das ist… wow…" hörte Blaise Theo neben sich stammeln.

„Das kannst du aber mal laut sagen." schnaubte Blaise schließlich. „Der Arsch hat mir kein Sterbenswörtchen gesagt und so was schimpft sich bester Freund! Nicht zu fassen, jetzt wird mir auch klar, weshalb der Kamin gesperrt war, wahrscheinlich haben die sich grade im Wohnzimmer vergnügt und er erzählt mir nichts…" vor sich hin maulend stapfte Blaise an Harry und Draco vorbei ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Draco schaute ihm verdutzt nach. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich. Er entschuldigte sich bei Harry und folgte Blaise hinein.

Er fand ihn in der Küche, an die Spüle gelehnt, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben und missmutig auf seine Schuhe starrend.

„Blaise?"

„Was willst du, Malfoy?"

„Was soll das, Blaise?"

Blaise schaute auf. Draco hatte eigentlich erwartet Gekränktheit oder vielleicht auch noch Traurigkeit zu sehen. Mit der offensichtlichen Wut hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Was das soll? Was bin ich, irgendjemand, den du von der Straße kennst, oder was? Wie kommt es, dass du es nicht für nötig gehalten hast mal nur ein Sterbenswörtchen davon zu sagen, dass du in Potter verknallt bist?"

„Blaise, ich…"

„Nein! Ich bin immer für dich da gewesen, Draco. Ich war es, der immer wieder nach dir gesehen hat, der dich immer wieder daran erinnert hat, dass du Freunde hast, die sich um dich Sorgen, die Zeit mit dir verbringen wollen und die dich vermissen. Und du hältst es nicht mal für nötig es mir zu sagen, bevor du Potter in aller Öffentlichkeit abknutschst?"

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…"

„Es ist mir scheißegal, was du wolltest oder nicht! Ich habe dich bisher immer für meinen besten Freund gehalten, aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht!"

Damit stürmte Blaise aus der Küche und ließ einen bedrückten Draco zurück.

Der Rest des Abends verlief, an den vorangegangenen Geschehnissen gemessen, ereignislos. Blaise sorgte dafür, dass er und Ginny so weit wie möglich von Harry und Draco entfernt saßen. Trotzdem entging ihm nicht, dass Harrys Hand fast den ganzen Abend auf Dracos Schenkel ruhte und Draco diese hin und wieder, wie zufällig, berührte. Harry lächelte dann still vor sich hin und Blaise begann zu ahnen, dass die beiden mehr verband als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Selbst Harrys Äußeres hatte sich verändert. Hatte er bisher seine Haare immer so lang getragen, dass sie die Fluchnarbe möglichst verdeckten, so reichten sie ihm nun gerade bis an die Augen. Die dunkle Narbe hob sich überdeutlich von Harrys ansonsten ebenmäßigem Gesicht ab. Trotzdem schien es diesen nicht mehr zu stören. Zum ersten Mal fiel Blaise auf, dass er nicht wusste, woher genau Harry diese Narbe eigentlich hatte… natürlich wusste er, dass sie ein Überbleibsel aus dem Kampf gegen Voldemort war, aber wie genau war sie zustande gekommen? Ein weiteres Bild erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge, Draco, der ihm bei einem seiner Überraschungsbesuche aus dem Bad entgegengekommen war. Nur in Jeans bekleidet, mit nassen Haaren und einem Handtuch um die Schultern. Auch Draco hatte eine Narbe aus diesem Kampf davongetragen… riesig und dunkel verlief sie quer über seiner Brust. Draco hatte damals seinen Blick bemerkt und ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte. Blaise hatte ihm diesen Gefallen getan. Damals schob er es noch auf Dracos Eitelkeit… doch heute… begann er sich zu fragen, ob zwischen diesen beiden Narben nicht irgendein Zusammenhang bestand…

Ron berichtete nun auch den Anderen, dass sie wieder Nachwuchs erwartete, was Hermine gleich dadurch bekräftigte, dass sie wieder fluchtartig ins Badezimmer sauste. Brian erklärte Vince das seltsame Verhalten seiner Mutter mit der typischen Altklugheit eines 6-jährigen. Er zuckte nämlich nur mit den kleinen Schultern, verdrehte die Augen und meinte „Frauen!"

Irgendwann wurde Draco dann von Pansys Töchtern belagert, die von ihm ins Bett gebracht werden wollten. Ergeben ließ er also zu, dass die Drei in seine Arme, bzw. auf seinen Rücken kletterten und schleppte sie die Treppen hinauf. Was Melissa, Vincents Tochter, so gar nicht gefiel. Herrisch, wie die kleine Dame nun mal war, verlangte sie, auch von Draco ins Bett gebracht zu werden. Ihre Mutter verdrehte genervt die Augen und sorgte für einen weiteren Heiterkeitsanfall der Gesellschaft.

Harry und Draco verabschiedeten sich als Erste. Draco konnte es sich nicht verkneifen noch ein wenig zu sticheln und packte Harry übertrieben fürsorglich am Arm. „Ich denke, wir sollten Seit-an-Seit-apparieren. Sonst muss ich dich nachher wieder bei fremden Leuten aus den Teichen fischen." Gelächter war die Antwort und Harry warf einen beleidigten Blick in die Runde, entzog sich Dracos Griff aber nicht. Mit einem „Plopp-Plopp" waren sie verschwunden.

„Schatz, lass uns auch gehen, ja?" Ginny beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. Überrascht zog Blaise die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Schon? Es ist noch nicht mal zehn." antwortete er leise.

„Ich will auch noch nicht schlafen, Schatz." Blaise verschluckte sich fast, als er Ginnys Hand plötzlich an seinem Bein hinaufwandern fühlte.

„O.. Okay!" beeilte er sich zu sagen. Merlin, es waren ein Haufen Leute im Raum! Ginny war doch sonst nicht so offensiv!

Ihr plötzlicher Aufbruch brachte ihnen ein paar verwirrte Blicke ein, aber Ginny wiederholte nur, dass sie wahrscheinlich krank werde und gerne ins Bett möchte. Während Hermine und Millicent Ginny zum Abschied noch umarmten, begnügte Pansy sich damit von ihrem Platz aus zu Winken.

Blaise folgte ihr in den Kamin, Ginny schmiss das Flohpulver ins Feuer und verlangte nach ihrem Haus. Kaum waren sie aus dem Kamin getreten, als Ginny ihn auch schon am Kragen geschnappt hatte und ihm hungrig die Lippen auf den Mund presste.

Nicht, dass Blaise sich beschweren wollte, nein, weiß Merlin nicht! Doch überrascht war er schon. Normalerweise war Ginny nicht so… eilig! Aber darüber konnte er auch später noch nachdenken. Blaise vertiefte den Kuss, zog ihr eilig die Robe von den Schultern, umfasste ihre schmale Taille und apparierte direkt in ihr Bett.

„Warte!" unvermittelt ließ Ginny ihn los, was ihm ein unwilliges Murren entlockte.

„Ich habe mir ein neues Nachtkleid gekauft, das will ich dir unbedingt zeigen!" damit war sie auch schon aus dem Bett und im Bad verschwunden. Blaise seufzte ergeben. Unwillkürlich musste er an den kleinen Brian Weasley denken! Frauen! Er grinste.

„Na, das war ja eine Eröffnung heute, was?" rief er, als Ginny auch nach 10 Minuten noch nicht wieder da war.

„Hmhm, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Draco auch auf Männer steht." antwortete Ginny.

„Ich auch nicht." murmelte Blaise leise vor sich hin.

„Aber es war schon geil."

„Bitte was?" Blaise glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Na, zu sehen wie ausgerechnet die beiden sich küssen. Das war echt scharf!" Ginny trat aus dem Bad und Blaise blieb aus zwei Gründen die Luft weg. Erstens, weil Ginny es „scharf" fand wenn Draco und Potter… und zweitens verdiente Ginnys neues Nachtkleid den Namen Kleid nicht wirklich, verstofflichte Sünde oder einfach Stoffrestchen wäre da schon passender.

„Das war nicht scharf." sagte er etwas atemlos.

„Machst du Witze? Ich habe selten etwas Heißeres gesehen als diesen Kuss! Und glaub mir, da bin ich nicht die Einzige!" Ginny hockte sich mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln auf den Lippen auf seinen Schoß. Das Nachtkleid war wohl ein paar Nummern zu klein geraten, jedenfalls offenbarte es mehr von Ginnys aufregender Figur als es verbarg.

„Also ich weiß wirklich nicht, was daran heiß gewesen sein soll!" versuchte er beim Thema zu bleiben.

„Na hör mal, zwei phantastisch aussehende Kerle wie Harry und Draco… Harry der Feuerengel und Draco der Eisprinz… also, ich finde es schon scharf mir vorzustellen wie die beiden…"

„UAH GINNY!" kreischte Blaise und presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren „Sei ruhig, dieses mentale Bild will ich nicht sehen, hörst du? Halt ja den Mund!"

Ginny schnappte sich seine Hände, schob sie unter ihre Knie und verdammte Blaise damit zur Bewegungslosigkeit.

„Was regst du dich so auf, mein Schatz? Also mich macht die Vorstellung unheimlich an, was die beiden wohl so im Bett veranstalten…"

Ihre Zunge glitt aufreizend langsam an seinem Hals hinunter, leckte kurz über seinen Adamsapfel um dann tiefer zu gleiten. Mit einemmal fand er es gar nicht so übel, wenn Ginny sich Harry und Draco im Bett vorstellte.

„So.." brachte er heiser heraus, „…das macht dich also an?"

„Oh ja und wie!" raunte Ginny ihm ins Ohr, jagte ihm damit einen Schauer der Erregung über den Rücken.

Wow, was ist denn heute mit ihr los? Schaffte Blaise noch zu denken, bevor Ginnys Lippen tiefer wanderten und dafür sorgten, dass er die nächsten Stunden keinen zusammenhängenden Gedanken mehr fassen konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen, einem Samstag wohlgemerkt, passierte um punkt 7.30 Uhr etwas, was Blaise tatsächlich dazu brachte, wieder an den Muggelweihnachtsmann zu glauben.

Es klingelte.

Ginny murrte nur im Halbschlaf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Auch Blaise verspürte nicht den geringsten Drang sich zu dieser unchristlichen Zeit mit ungebetenen Besuchern zu beschäftigen.

Leider ließ sich jener ungebetene Besucher nicht abwimmeln. Nach dem 5. Klingeln ergab Blaise sich schließlich in sein Schicksal und kroch aus dem Bett. Nackt tappte er ins Badezimmer um sich wenigstens einen Bademantel überzuziehen. Obwohl, vielleicht sollte er ja nackt die Tür öffnen, dann wüsste der Besucher wenigstens, dass er störte.

Als Blaise die Haustür öffnete, wurde ihm klar, dass es nichts geändert hätte, selbst wenn er nackt aufgemacht hätte. Draco hatte gerade die Hand wieder an den Klingelknopf gelegt, hielt jetzt aber mitten in der Bewegung inne.

„Malfoy… weißt du eigentlich, wie viel Uhr es ist?"

„7.41 Uhr"

Blaise bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick, der Draco klar machte, dass er nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt war.

„Blaise, hör zu, ich wollte mich wegen gestern entschuldigen…"

Blaise traute seinen Ohren kaum. Ein Draco Malfoy wollte sich entschuldigen? War die Hölle zugefroren?

„Und deswegen weckst du mich mitten in der Nacht?"

„Ich muss heute Abend für ein paar Tage nach Asien. Ich wollte aber nicht gehen, ohne vorher diese Sache zwischen uns aus der Welt geschafft zu haben."

Mit einer resignierten Handbewegung deutete er Draco einzutreten. Schweigend gingen sie in die Küche, wo Blaise sich daran machte, einen vernünftigen Kaffee zustande zu bringen. Er konnte nicht mit Draco streiten, wenn sein Gehirn noch im Halbschlaf lag.

„Also… ist eine Entschuldigung alles, was du mir zu sagen hast?" fragte er schließlich, nachdem er den ersten Schluck des heißen Gebräus hinuntergestürzt hatte.

Dracos eisgraue Augen richteten sich auf ihn. „Ja. Ich weiß, dass ich es dir zuerst hätte erzählen sollen. Ich dachte allerdings auch, dass Harry erst wesentlich später erscheinen würde und bis dahin hätte ich es dir erzählt."

Blaise lachte trocken. „Und die Wochen vorher? Da hattest du nicht mal Zeit deinem angeblich besten Freund so nebenbei zu erzählen, dass du plötzlich homosexuell geworden bist und ausgerechnet mit Potter in die Kiste steigst?"

„Ich wollte es eigentlich in Ruhe mit dir bereden… Das Allerletzte, was ich wollte ist, dass du es so erfährst." Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Blaise sah, dass er langsam an die Grenzen seiner Geduld stieß. Er war es nicht gewohnt, sich vor irgendwem rechtfertigen zu müssen. Nun, dachte Blaise bei sich, auch ein Malfoy muss seine Fehler ausbaden.

„Du wolltest… du wolltest… es interessiert mich eigentlich überhaupt nicht, was du wolltest! Wenn du wirklich mit mir hättest reden wollen, Draco, dann hättest du es auch getan. Machen wir uns nichts vor!"

„Hör zu, ich bin hier, weil ich mich bei dir entschuldigen will, nicht um mein Privatleben vor dir rechtfertigen zu müssen."

„Dein Privatleben? So privat kann es nicht sein, wenn du den Kerl in aller Öffentlichkeit abknutschst!"

„Was ist dein Problem, Zabini? Als du mir auf der Party bei den Weasleys zwischen Tür und Angel gestanden hast, dass du mit einem Kerl im Bett warst, der mein verlorener Zwilling hätte sein können, habe ich auch nicht so ein Theater gemacht, oder?" Nun war Draco wirklich wütend.

„Das ist etwas völlig anderes!" herrschte Blaise ihn nicht weniger aufgebracht an.

„Wieso war das was anderes?"

„Ich war betrunken!"

„Oh bitte, Blaise. Und was wäre gewesen, wenn nicht dieser Muggel sondern ich mit dir in der Kneipe gewesen wäre? Wärst du dann mit mir ins Bett gestiegen?"

Blaise blieb einen Moment die Sprache weg. „Ich bin nicht schwul, Malfoy! Ich war betrunken, das ist alles!"

Dracos Lippen pressten sich zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen. „Wieso warst du dann mit diesem Muggel in der Kiste, hm? Auch wenn man betrunken ist findet man nicht plötzlich Sachen geil, die man vorher abstoßend fand…" Dracos Stimme wurde leiser, doch diesmal war es Blaise egal.

„Ich bin es verdammt noch mal nicht, der etwas falsch gemacht hat, Draco, sondern du! Also versuch nicht, mir jetzt den Fehler unterzujubeln! Du hättest mir verdammt noch mal sagen können, dass du auf Potter stehst!" fauchte Blaise ihn mit nur schwer zurückgehaltener Wut an.

Draco machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Weißt du, was ich denke, was wirklich dahinter steckt? Du bist sauer, weil ich mit Harry zusammen bin und nicht mit dir!"

Dracos letzter Satz stand wie eine Mauer zwischen ihnen. Blaise blieb das ungläubige Lachen im Hals stecken, als er Ginny plötzlich in der Tür stehen sah.

„Gin…" begann er… wie unglaublich blass sie war.

Draco wandte sich überrascht um, sah jedoch nur noch, wie Ginny sich herumdrehte und die Treppen hinauf rannte.

„War es das, was du wolltest, Malfoy?" zischte Blaise wütend, bevor er Ginny folgte.

Blaise schaffte es nicht, Ginny aufzuhalten. Noch am selben Abend verließ sie die Wohnung, ohne ihm auch nur den Hauch einer Chance zur Erklärung zu geben. Dabei war doch alles nur ein Missverständnis. Sicher, er hätte ihr vielleicht von seinem One-Night-Stand erzählen sollen… andererseits… er war zu jener Zeit solo, sie hatten erst einen Monat später angefangen sich zu treffen. Durfte er nicht auch eine Vergangenheit haben?

Das waren seine Gedanken, nachdem Ginny weinend die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte.

Jetzt, allein in dem großen Bett, mit den Laken, die noch immer nach ihr rochen, sah die Sache schon ganz anders aus. Mit erstaunlicher Klarheit wurde Blaise bewusst, dass er alles tun würde um Ginny zurückzubekommen. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass sie etwas ganz besonders für ihn war, aber wie sehr er sie wirklich liebte, wurde ihm erst in dieser einsamen Nacht klar.

Während Blaise die Tage damit verbrachte irgendwie an Ginny heranzukommen, was bei einem fuchsteufelswilden Ron, alles andere als einfach war, versuchte Harry sich in Dracos Wohnung so gut es ging zu beschäftigen.

Das Ministerium hatte keine weiteren Aufträge für ihn, worüber er allerdings auch dankbar war. Dummerweise fiel seine freie Zeit genau auf Dracos Geschäftsreise… es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, endlich mal mehr als ein paar Stunden mit ihm verbringen zu können.

Harry stellte seinen Kürbissaft ab und lächelte glücklich, als eine riesige schwarze Eule ans Küchenfenster pickte. Er ließ Mephistopheles herein. Dracos Eule hatte einen unglaublichen Sturkopf, Harry zog Draco des öfteren damit auf, dass sie das bestimmt von ihrem Herrchen hatte.

Jedenfalls kostete es ihn drei Eulenkekse und ein Stück von seinem Apfel, bevor Mephistopheles sich dazu erbarmte ihm die Nachricht zu überlassen. Nicht, dass sie ohnehin für ihn bestimmt war, aber diese Eule ließ sich zu gerne bitten.

Schnell überflog er Dracos Zeilen. Er wollte versuchen früher zurückzukommen, er solle aber niemandem etwas davon sagen. Harry grinste. Das war Dracos Art ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn vermisste und etwas Zeit mit ihm allein haben wollte. Wie lange waren sie nun schon zusammen? Ungefähr 6 Monate… die Zeit verging irgendwie schneller, seit jener sternenklaren Nacht auf Malfoy Manor.

Niemals hätte Harry auch nur zu hoffen gewagt, dass Draco seine Gefühle wirklich erwiderte. Natürlich war da die Tatsache, dass sie beide das Avada Kedavra überlebt hatten, mit nichts mehr als einer Narbe. Trotzdem erschien ihm die Möglichkeit, dass Draco ihn wirklich liebte dermaßen unwahrscheinlich… und das war es noch immer.

Harry schaute sich in der Küche um. Offiziell waren sie nicht zusammengezogen, aber sie verbrachten die meiste Zeit in Dracos Wohnung. Nicht, weil sie ungefähr viermal so groß war wie seine eigene. Auch nicht, weil sie im besten Stadtteil von Muggellondon lag oder weil Draco tatsächlich zwei Hauselfen beschäftigte. Der Grund war einfach, dass sich so gut wie nie jemand hierhertraute und sie die wenigen Stunden, die die Arbeit ihnen ließ, ungestört miteinander verbringen konnten.

Mit dem Brief in der Hand entließ er Mephistopheles wieder in die Freiheit und zog sich in die Bibliothek zurück. Er hatte zwar keine neuen Aufträge, die Berichte seiner beiden letzten Einsätze schrieben sich sehr zu seinem Leidwesen aber nicht von allein.

Harry hätte nicht sagen könne, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er irgendwo leise Geräusche zu hören glaubte. Müde ließ er die Feder fallen und rieb sich kurz über die Augen.

Da… wieder ein Geräusch… wie ein leises Schaben. Harry stand auf und tappte in Strümpfen auf den Flur. „Draco?" Keine Antwort. Natürlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur ein Fenster offen gelassen und der Wind ließ die Fensterscheiben klappern. Harry gähnte, beschloss noch einen kleinen Abstecher in die Küche zu machen bevor er ins Bett ging. Es war doch später geworden als erwartet, stellte er mit einem überraschten Blick auf die Uhr fest. Nun ja, immerhin war er mit seinen Berichten fast fertig…

Ein weiteres Geräusch, lauter diesmal, lenkte ihn von dem geöffneten Kühlschrank ab. Neugierig tappte Harry zurück in den Flur. Das Geräusch kam eindeutig von der Wohnungstür. Wer um Merlins Willen schlich mitten in der Nacht vor der Wohnungstür herum?

Harrys Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, unbewusst tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab.

Lautlos schlich er sich durch den Flur. Die Geräusche ebbten nicht ab… vor der Tür blieb er kurz stehen, lauschte. Er meinte ein leises Fluchen zu hören… gut, wer immer vor dieser Tür stand würde wohl nicht damit rechnen, dass…

Harry riss mit einer Hand die Tür auf, mit der anderen hielt er den Zauberstab dem ungebetenen Besucher vor die Nase.

„Draco?" entfuhr es ihm verwundert.

Draco grinste zerknirscht und schielte in gespielter Besorgnis auf den Zauberstab. „Sorry, ich hab meinen Schlüssel nicht gefunden."

Harry ließ den Zauberstab langsam sinken. „Seit wann benutzt du die Haustür?"

„Ich wollte dich überraschen…"

„Ja, das hast du geschafft, aber seit wann benutzt du die Haustür?" Harry trat einen Schritt beiseite um Draco hereinzulassen. Offensichtlich hatte er seine Geschäftsreise zu einer kleinen Shoppingtour genutzt, denn der schwere Umhang um seine Schultern sah neu aus. Ebenso wie der perfekt sitzende Anzug.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du schon im Bett liegst und wollte nicht einfach so in der Wohnung auftauchen. Hätte auch funktioniert, wenn ich meinen Schlüssel finden würde…"

Harry betrachtete ihn noch immer beinahe misstrauisch, was Draco wieder zum Schmunzeln brachte. „Außerdem, was ist denn das für eine Begrüßung?" Er beugte sich vor und küsste Harry zärtlich auf den Mund. Ein paar von Harrys Zweifeln zerstreuten sich, kaum, dass sich ihre Lippen berührten. Himmel, er war nur ein paar Tage fort gewesen und trotzdem… Harry schlang einen Arm um Dracos schlanke Taille und zog ihn näher… merkte er gerade, wie sehr er ihn vermisst hatte.

Draco dirigierte Harry weiter in die Wohnung, gab der Haustür einen Tritt und schob Harry gegen die nun geschlossene Tür. Sein Kuss wurde fordernder. Harry seufzte leise und schmiss den Zauberstab ungeachtet auf die Anrichte neben der Tür.

Dracos Lippen wanderten von seinem Mund den Hals hinunter… schneller als Harry lieb war, schaltete er ab, konzentrierte sich ganz auf die streichelnden Hände, sie warmen Lippen und eine überaus talentierte Zunge, die gerade über seine Kehle strich. Eine Frage ließ ihn jedoch nicht los. „Warum… wolltest… du… die… Haustür nutzen… und… nicht… den… Kamin…" brachte er mühsam hervor, Himmel, warum war es auf einmal so schwer vernünftige Sätze zu formen? Draco lachte leise, schob sich noch ein bisschen drängender an den warmen Körper vor ihm. Harry stöhnte leise. Dracos schlanke Finger brauchten nur ein paar Sekunden, um die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du liegst schon im Bett… ich wollte dich überraschen… und du wärst genau an dem Ort, wo ich dich heute haben will." murmelte Draco mit rauer Stimme an Harrys Brust.

Harry wurde schwindelig vor Erregung.

Viel zu langsam küsste Draco sich seine Brust hinunter, seine Hände waren überall und nirgends.

Schließlich befand Harry, dass er auch nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit hätte… mit festem Griff zog er Dracos Gesicht zu sich hinauf. Hungrig schob sich seine Zunge zwischen die geöffneten Lippen, entlockten Draco ein leises Keuchen. Schneller als Draco hatte Harry ihn von seinem Umhang befreit, welcher unbeachtet auf dem Boden landete. Ebenso wie sein Jackett und das teure Hemd.

Harry ging langsam vor Draco in die Knie, er brauchte nur Sekunden, um die Hose von dessen schlanken Hüften zu schälen. Er spürte Dracos Hände in seinem Haar, das fast erschrockene Keuchen, als er seine Hand ohne zu zögern in die teueren Boxer schob, ließ ihn lächeln.

„Oh Merlin… Harry!" stöhnte Draco rau, kaum dass sich seine Lippen um seine Eichel geschlossen hatten. Harry liebte einfach alles an diesem Spiel. Dracos Geruch, den leicht salzigen Geschmack seiner Haut, das erregte Keuchen, wenn er wie jetzt seine Zunge tanzen ließ.

Harry blinzelte unter halb geschlossenen Lidern hinauf, wollt Dracos Gesicht sehen, er wollte sehen, wie sich seine eigene Lust in diesen unglaublich klaren grauen Augen widerspiegelte.

Doch heute schaute Draco ihn nicht an, sein Kopf lag im Nacken, Harry konnte nur sehen, wie sein Adamsapfel unter den abgehackten Atemzügen auf und nieder hüfte.

Genüsslich leckte er sehr langsam über die samtige Eichel, umfasste den Schaft fester und ging zu einem leichten Saugen über. Er meinte zu spüren, wie Draco noch härter wurde. Eine Tatsache, die ihm sein eigenes steil aufgerichtetes Problem in einer viel zu engen Hose bewusst machte.

Draco keuchte ein weiteres Mal seinen Namen, seine Hände in Harrys Haar forderten ihn zu einem schnelleren Rhythmus auf. Harry kam diesem Wunsch nur zu gerne nach. Leidenschaftlich ließ er das harte Stück Stahl zwischen seine Lippen gleiten, saugte daran, massierte gekonnt die feuchte Haut, wenn Draco sich zurückzog. Dracos Stöhnen wurde zu kleinen, abgehackten Schreien. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit fliegenden Fingern öffnete er seine Jeans, umfasste seine schon beinahe schmerzhafte Erektion. Im Takt mit Dracos Stößen in seinen Mund, flog seine Hand über seine Härte. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es das erste Mal war, dass Draco zuließ, dass er sich selbst befriedigte.

Normalerweise war er ein so aufmerksamer Liebhaber, dass er immer genau den richtigen Moment fand, um sich um Harrys süße Erlösung zu kümmern. Ein ungewohnt lauter Lustschrei und klebrige Wärme, die zuerst zwischen seine Lippen, dann über seine eigene Hand schoss, fegte jeden rationalen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf.

„Himmel… das war phantastisch!" brachte Draco nach einigen Minuten heraus. Harry kam noch etwas außer Atem langsam wieder auf die Füße. Er hauchte Draco einen Kuss auf die Lippen und blickte ihn tadelnd an. „Jaa! Und was ist mit mir, Mr. Malfoy? Sie sind doch sonst nicht so unachtsam!"

Draco machte ein zerknirschtes Gesicht, als er Harry an sich zog. „Tut mir leid, mein Schatz, aber das war dermaßen scharf… ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten. Verzeihst du mir noch einmal? Ich werde es auch wieder gutmachen."

„Das will ich auch hoffen." Schalt Harry in gespieltem Ernst. Bevor er sich über Dracos ungewohnte Ausdrucksweise wundern konnte, schoben sich zwei Hände in seine Jeans und ließen ihn die Luft anhalten.

„Hmmm, du konntest es wohl nicht abwarten, was?" nuschelte Draco an seinem Hals.

Etwas verlegen ließ Harry einen Reinigungszauber über sie beide ergehen. „Das ist nur deine Schuld!"

Er piekte Draco verärgert in die Rippen, doch statt des erwarteten Schreckensschreis, wanderten die warmen Hände zu seinem Hinterteil. Harry wurde näher gezogen, während Draco sehr gekonnt für eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Rücken sorgte.

Etwas irritiert stellte Harry fest, dass sich Draco schon wieder überraschend hart an ihm zu reiben begann. Lüsterne Hitze schoss in seinen Leisten. Draco grinste zufrieden gegen seine Lippen. „Ich habe doch gesagt, ich werde es wieder gutmachen."

Harry keuchte, als sich eine warme Zunge hinter sein Ohr schob.

„Jetzt gleich!" flüsterte Draco heiser und der Griff um sein Hinterteil wurde fester.

Merlin, wieso brachte es ihn schon auf 180, sobald er diese Hände nur auf seiner Haut spürte. Es reichte ja schon, sich nur vorzustellen, dass Draco ihn berührte und er stand stramm. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Na, dann hoffe ich, dass du dich diesmal anstrengst." Versuchte Harry einigermaßen streng zu klingen. Kurzentschlossen hexte er ihnen auch die restlichen Kleider vom Leib und verschloss Dracos Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Eine vorwitzige Hand schloss sich um sein Glied, massierte ihn innerhalb von Sekunden zur vollen Härte. Harry konnte gar nicht anders, stieß genüsslich dem festen Griff entgegen.

„Wie wäre es jetzt mit dem Bett?" Dracos Stimem war dunkel vor neu entfachter Leidenschaft, fasziniert beobachtete er, wie Harry immer wieder in seine Hand stieß. Wenn er so weitermachte, würde die Wiedergutmachung nicht allzu lange dauern.

„Ok, geh schon mal vor!" Harry entwand sich so abrupt seinem Griff, das Draco überrascht schluckte

„Wie?" brachte er heiser heraus. Harry grinste ihn mehr als dreckig an, bedachte seine steil aufgerichtete Mitte mit einem lüsternen Blick und wandte sich um.

„Geh schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach. Oder hast du vergessen, wo unser Schlafzimmer ist?"

Harry kam nicht sehr weit. Blitzschnell schlang sich ein Arm um seine Taille und einige freche Finger nahmen ihre Arbeit wieder auf, wo sie nur Sekunden zuvor aufgehört hatten.

Hart presste sich Dracos Glied an seinen Po. „Nein, ich hab es nicht vergessen…" Harrys Knie wurden weich, Dracos Hand flog über seine Erregung, schickte Feuerstöße durch jeden einzelnen Nerv. „Es ist eindeutig zu weit weg!" keuchte Draco ihm ins Ohr, er hörte auf ihn zu massieren, was Harry ein gequältes Wimmern entlockte.

Draco schob ihn bestimmt ins Wohnzimmer, flüsterte unanständige Dinge an seinem Nacken. Harry bebte vor Erregung. Ohne Zögern schob Draco ihn zu der teuren Ledercouch, zwang ihn auf die Knie, Harry stützt sich überrascht an der Lehne ab, bevor er jedoch protestieren konnte, war Draco hinter ihm.

Ein wollüstiger Schauer jagte durch Harrys Körper als Dracos praller Stahl zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen rieb. Er stöhnte, bog den Rücken durch, Draco zeichnete sein Rückgrat nach. Ein überraschter Laut kam über Harrys Lippen, als Dracos Hand sich in sein Haar schob, ihm fast schmerzhaft den Kopf nach hinten bog. Harry spürte, wie sich Dracos Erektion heftiger zwischen seine Beine presste. Merlin, er würde doch nicht… ohne ihn vorzubereiten…

Dann geschah alles gleichzeitig. Draco zog härter an seinem Haar, biss ihn nicht gerade sanft zwischen die Schulterblätter, umfasste seine pulsierende Härte mit festem, fast brutalem Griff und drang in ihn. Harrys Aufschrei war eine Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz. Flackernde Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen, seine Haut stand in Flammen, ein Sturm brannte durch seien Nerven, fegte durch seinen Körper, brachte ihn an den Rand der Besinnungslosigkeit. Dracos Stöße waren hart und schnell, ebenso wie seine Hand, die noch immer Harrys Glied umschloss, ihn ohne jede Zärtlichkeit massierte und doch stieß Harry diesem unbarmherzigen Griff entgegen. Nach nur zwei weiteren Stößen war Draco soweit, er klammerte sich mit beiden Händen in Harrys Hüften, stieß noch ein letztes Mal vor, seine Fingernägel hinterließen blutige Striemen auf Harrys Haut. Harry sackte nach vorn, spürte wie Draco sich in ihm ergoss, hörte, wie er ihn heiser anschrie, er solle endlich kommen.

Dann war es vorbei. Nach einem letzten halbherzigen Kuss auf den Rücken zog Draco sich zurück. Harry hörte das Leder neben sich leise knarzen, als er sich fallenließ. „Bist du gekommen?" fragte Draco atemlos. Harry schluckte, versuchte sich darüber klar zu werden, was gerade geschehen war.

„Ja." log er, kam so schnell es ging auf die zittrigen Beine und verschwand Richtung Badezimmer.

„Gut." hörte er Draco leise sagen, bevor sich die Badezimmertür hinter ihm schloss.

Mit einer unbestimmten Wut im Bauch und dem merkwürdigen Gefühl in einen verqueren Traum geraten zu sein, drehte Harry die Dusche auf. Was zum Henker war denn das für eine Aktion gewesen? Noch nie zuvor hatte Draco ihm wehgetan!

Harry stellte sich unter den Duschstrahl, das kalte Wasser wusch den Schweiß von seiner Haut, linderte ein wenig den Schmerz, den Dracos unvorbereitetes Eindringen hinterlassen

hatte. Natürlich gestand er Draco zu, dass auch er einmal seinen kochenden Hormonen erliegen würde. Dennoch… es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich einige Tage nicht sahen und danach waren ihre Wiedersehen auch immer besonders leidenschaftlich. Aber noch niemals hatte Draco sich dermaßen gehen lassen…

Ungewohnte Farbe in der Duschwanne zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Hellrote Schlieren vermischten sich mit dem klaren Wasser zu seinen Füßen. Er blutete! Das Gefühl des Benutzt worden seins wandelte sich endlich in richtige Wut.

Nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften stapfte Harry zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Fand Draco vollständig bekleidet im Türrahmen stehen. Es schien sogar, als hätte er sich umgezogen… hätte Harry es nicht besser gewusst, man hätte annehmen können, Draco wolle gerade heimlich verschwinden. Eine Tatsache, die Harry nur noch wütender machte.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte er Draco kalt.

Dracos eisgraue Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Die nächsten Worte blieben Harry in der Kehle stecken. Draco sah in mit tiefstem Entsetzen und… ja… Abscheu an.

„Wie konntest du nur?" zischte Draco mit nur schwer zurückgehaltener Wut. Das brachte Harry zurück aus seiner Erstarrung.

„Das fragst du noch? Du hast mir wehgetan, verdammt!" erwiderte er aufgebracht.

Draco tat einen raschen Schritt auf ihn zu, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich leicht. „Du bist nichts als eine widerliche kleine Nutte, Potter!"

Harry schnappt empört nach Luft.

„Verschwinde aus meinem Haus!" stieß Draco aus, bevor er disapparierte.

Harry stand wie vom Donner gerührt im Flur und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was um Merlins Willen war in Draco gefahren? Er fiel praktisch über ihn her und dann… was sollten diese Beschimpfungen?

Ein leises Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer ließ Harry zusammenfahren.

„Harry?" ertönte eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimme. Wie betäubt setzte Harry einen Fuß vor den anderen, blieb schließlich in der Tür stehen.

Jorks blonder Schopf schob sich langsam in sein Blickfeld. „Hey, Baby!" murmelte er mit verschlafener Stimme.

Harry wurde schlecht, als die Erkenntnis ihn wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen traf.

„Was… was tust du hier?" brachte er heraus, seine Stimme klang wie die eines Fremden.

Jork schien noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass seine Tarnung aufgeflogen war. „Was ich hier tue? Alles, was du willst, Baby, komm her!"

Harrys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und da endlich verstand Jork, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er schaute an sich herunter, griff in seine Haare… „Shit…" murmelte Jork leise.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" Harry Stimme war gefährlich leise, etwas, was Jork an ihm nicht kannte.

Jork kam langsam auf die Füße, schaute sich vergebens nach etwas Textilem um, womit er seine Blöße hätte bedecken können. Vergebens. Ihre Klamotten lagen noch immer im Flur verstreut.

Er versuchte ein smartes Lächeln. Er wusste, wie sehr Harry dieses Lächeln immer an ihm gemocht hatte. „Ich… hör zu, Harry… lass es mich erklären…"

„Ich will keine Erklärungen! Wie hast du es gemacht? Ein Zauber? Vielsafttrank?"

Jork zuckte zusammen.

„Wo hast du den Trank her? Du bist ein Muggel, WOHER?"

Harry konnte sich nur schwer zurückhalten, Jork nicht sofort die Faust ins Gesicht zu rammen. Mit gebrochener Nase redete er nur halb soviel Müll!

„Harry… ich… habe das doch nur gemacht, weil… weil… shit, ich vermisse dich."

„WOHER HASST DU DEN TRANK, SCHEISSKERL, WOHER?"

„Also… ich… ich war in der Winkelgasse…"

„Wie zum Henker bist du da hingekommen?"

„Harry ich…"

„WIE?"

„Ich habe einem Kerl in dieser komischen Kneipe Geld dafür gegeben…" murmelte Jork leise.

Seine weiteren gestammelten Entschuldigungen hörte Harry sich nicht an, bevor er ihm erneut die Nase brach. Und diesmal war keine Hexe in der Nähe, die sie ihm wieder hätte richten können.

Der nächste Tag bei Ron und Hermine war, gelinge gesagt, eine Katastrophe. Im Wohnzimmer saß eine heulende Ginny. Ron tobte mit diversen Mordgedanken an einem gewissen schwarzhaarigen Blaise Zabini durch das Haus. Die Zwillinge hatten Rotznasen und schrieen um die Wette. Brian fand es lustig, die Asche aus dem Kamin zu kratzen und über den gesamten Teppich im Wohnzimmer zu verteilen. Als dann gegen Mittag auch noch ein völlig am Boden zerstörter Harry auftauchte, war Hermine am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruches.

Ron dagegen brauchte nur in Harrys verheultes Gesicht zu sehen, dass dem von Ginny in nichts nachstand, um sich zu einer weiteren Schimpfkanonade über Slytherins im Allgemeinen und Zabini und Malfoy im Besonderen hinreißen zu lassen.

Harry kam überhaupt nicht zu seiner Erklärung, dass nicht Draco an der Sache schuld sein, sondern Jork…

Sowohl für Harry, als auch für einen rachsüchtigen Ron, als auch für einen frustrierten Blaise blieb Draco unauffindbar. Lediglich Pansy bekam durch Zufall heraus, dass er Hals über Kopf einen Forschungsauftrag irgendwo im Ausland angenommen hatte.

An einem Donnerstagmorgen zwei Monate später wurde Draco von einer wild an sein Fenster hackenden Eule aufgeschreckt. Er erkannte Pansys Eule sofort. Die ungewohnte Hektik des sonst eher geduldigen Vogels ließ eine ungute Vorahnung in ihm aufsteigen.

Kaum hatte er das Fenster geöffnet, da warf ihm die Schreieule einen Brief vor die Füße, hoppelte ungeduldig auf dem Fensterbrett umher und hackte nach seinen Fingern, als er sie streicheln wollte.

Das ungute Gefühl wuchs.

Mit etwas zittrigen Fingern entfaltete er das Pergament. Entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit hatte Pansy nur einen einzigen Satz unordentlich auf das Papier geschmiert.

„Draco, komm sofort, ich brauch dich, es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert! Pansy"

Blaise zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als der Kamin hinter ihm ohne jede Vorwarnung zu röhren begann. „Blaise?" knisterte ihm Theos Stimme entgegen.

„Man, Alter, hast du mich erschreckt!" schnaufte Blaise und atmete durch. Das Gesicht seines Freundes erschien selbst im Kamin merkwürdig angespannt.

„Du musst sofort herkommen!"

Blaise runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist passiert?"

„Keine Zeit, Blaise! Komm sofort her, Notfallstation, ich warte da auf dich!"

Tbc…

Read and Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3 Listen to me

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

ich kann es kaum glauben, aber es ist wahr, ich habe es endlich geschafft, dieses zickige Chap auf's Papier zu prügeln! Mein Dank gilt diesmal vor allen Dingen meiner genialen Beta **Little Whisper** - knuddel, ohne deren liebe Drängelei ich mit Sicherheit noch immer nicht fertig wäre!

Und DANKE an meine Reviewer, die ihr so große Geduld bewiesen habt! Sorry, dass es diesmal keine ausführlichen Antworten gibt, schaffe ich aber zeitlich einfach nicht, hoffe, dass euch das Chap dafür entschädigt. Also, kein langes Rumgerede mehr, los geht's:

Kekse für alle! Eure Cassie

just trust in me like i trust in you

as long as we've been together

it should be so easy to do

if you don't know me by now

you will never never never know me

( Marvin Gaye - If you don't know me by now)

**Part III / III**

**Listen to me!**

„Harry?"

Alastor „Mad Eye" Moody ließ zuerst sein magisches Auge in Richtung des Angesprochenen wandern, nachdem er nach einigen Sekunden noch immer keine Antwort bekam, folgte auch das normale Auge.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als Moody ihm schließlich eine Hand auf den Arm legte. Ein magisches und ein normales Auge musterten den abgespannt wirkenden jungen Mann mit unverhohlener Besorgnis.

„Alles in Ordnung, Junge?"

Harry Potter nickte nur matt. Die Verhöre der angeblichen Todesser zogen sich über Stunden und brachten bisher keinerlei nennenswerte Ergebnisse. So ging das nun schon seit Monaten. Immer wieder wurden angebliche Todesser festgenommen, endlosen Verhören unterzogen und ergebnislos wieder freigelassen. Allmählich begann Harry sich zu fragen, ob die noch immer andauernde Suche nach verbliebenen Anhängern des dunklen Lords nicht vielmehr nur ein Hirngespinnst des Ministeriums war.

Es mutete tatsächlich schon an Verfolgungswahn, so viele Jahre nach Voldemorts Tod noch immer an einen geheimen Nachfolger zu glauben, zumal es keinerlei handfeste Beweise für eine solche Vermutung gab.

Andererseits war Harry dankbar für die Möglichkeit sich in Arbeit zu stürzen, bot sich somit zumindest die theoretische Möglichkeit, für ein paar kostbare Stunden nicht an jenen verhängnisvollen Abend vor zwei Monaten denken zu müssen. Meist blieb es jedoch bei der Theorie, denn in der Praxis drehten sich seine Gedanken in jeder wachen Minute ohnehin nur um ein Thema.

Draco…

Blaise starrte einige Sekunden in den Kamin, aus welchem Theodores Kopf gerade verschwunden war.

‚_Was um alles in der Welt ist passiert, dass er es so eilig hat?'_

Sein nächster Gedanke kam einem Faustschlag in den Magen gleich.

‚_Ginny?'_

Immerhin arbeiteten sie und Theo zusammen… was, wenn ihr etwas passiert war? Mit merkwürdig weichen Knien trat er eilig in den Kamin, hatte noch nicht einmal mehr die Zeit nach seinem Umhang zu greifen, welcher nur eine Armeslänge von ihm entfernt über der Stuhllehne hing.

Draco hinterließ eine rasche Notiz für Samy, einen durchaus gutaussehenden finnischen Zauberer, mit welchem er in den letzten Monaten gearbeitet hatte. Gearbeitet. An mehr hatte Draco nie Interesse. Als Partner für ihr Forschungsprogramm hätte Draco sich niemand Besseren wünschen können. Samy war gründlich, schnell und legte einen erfrischenden Sarkasmus an den Tag, der Severus Snape zu Ehren reichte.

Sie machten innerhalb kürzester Zeit so sensationelle Fortschritte, dass Draco sein Konterfei bereits mehrmals in den einschlägigen Fachzeitschriften hatte bewundern dürfen. Eigentlich hatte er beruflich in den vergangenen Monaten alles erreicht, was er sich wünschen konnte… trotzdem war Draco niemals unglücklicher gewesen.

Die Annahme dieses Forschungsprojektes war nichts als heillose Flucht. Ein kopfloses Davonrennen vor einer Situation, mit welcher Draco nicht umgehen konnte. Nicht umgehen konnte und auch nicht umgehen wollte…

Und dann diese Nachricht von Pansy.

Merlin, er kannte diese Frau schon sein ganzes Leben und bei dieser Art von Nachricht wusste er, dass irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert sein musste… und Draco schämte sich für die wenigen Sekunden, in welchen er darüber nachdachte, ihren Hilferuf einfach zu ignorieren.

Er gestand sich nicht gern ein, dass er noch immer nicht bereit dafür war, der Person gegenüberzutreten, um welche seine Gedanken pausenlos zu kreisen schienen.

Harry…

Auf der Notfallstation des St.-Mungo-Hospitals für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen herrschte wie immer Hochbetrieb. Blaise war kaum aus dem Kamin getreten, als ein lautes Röhren hinter ihm schon den nächsten Besucher ankündigte. Eilig trat er aus dem Weg, klopfte sich nachlässig die Asche von der Kleidung und reckte sich, um in dem unablässigen Strom ankommender oder abreisender Zauberer irgendwo Theo auszumachen. Ein fruchtloses Unterfangen angesichts der Masse an Gesichtern, welche sich an ihm vorbeischoben. Wieso wollte Theo ihn auch ausgerechnet hier treffen? Wieso nicht in seinem Büro?

Das ungute Gefühl verdichtete sich zu einem massigen Knoten in seiner Magengegend. Mit klopfendem Herzen machte Blaise sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg durch die Zauberermenge.

Ron und Hermine verpassten Blaise nur knapp, als sie, gefolgt von Molly Weasley und den Zwillingen, aus einer Aschewolke heraustraten. Anders als Blaise schien Hermine jedoch ganz genau zu wissen, wohin sie wollte. Gefolgt von einem kleinen Trupp rothaariger Verwandtschaft drängte sie sich zu einem der riesigen Fahrstühle durch.

„Das bringt doch nichts!" Harry fuhr sich müde über die Augen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, der hat was zu verbergen!" widersprach einer der jungen Auroren zum wiederholten Male Harrys Vorschlag, das Verhör abzubrechen. Harry schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Er ist nicht mehr als ein mittelmäßiger Zauberer, beinahe ein Squib und macht sich vor Angst schon in die Hosen, wenn er uns nur ansieht. Wie hätte jemand wie er Voldemort nützlich sein sollen?" versuchte Harry ein letztes Mal die Qual des armen Mannes zu beenden. Es war so offensichtlich wie seine Blitznarbe, dass dieser Mann nichts wusste.

Zudem hatte er die Diskussionen mit dem jungen Auroren gründlich satt, obwohl selbst noch keine 30 Jahre alt, begann Harry sich neben dem Zauberernachwuchs alt zu fühlen. Sicher, diese Jungen waren begierig darauf, ihren Beitrag im Kampf gegen die dunkle Seite der Zaubererschaft zu leisten. Im Gegensatz zu diesem Übereifer herrschte bei Harry ein anderes Gefühl vor. Müdigkeit. Er war müde. Sowohl physisch, als auch psychisch… und er hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass sich diese Müdigkeit jemals wieder geben würde.

Er konnte den Blick von Moodys magischem Auge auf sich spüren… er ahnte, dass der alte Auror mehr von seiner tatsächlichen Verfassung sah, als ihm lieb sein konnte.

Vor einigen Wochen hatte er noch alles daran gesetzt, niemanden an sich heran zu lassen, niemanden sehen zu lassen, dass der große Harry Potter an so einer Kleinigkeit wie einem gebrochenen Herzen leiden könnte.

Es tat ihm sogar schon leid, sich bei Ron und Hermine ausgeheult zu haben, besonders, da Ron stehenden Fußes einen solchen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen hatte, dass selbst seine vorlauten Söhne es vorzogen, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Trotz seiner Erklärungsversuche war alles, worauf Ron sich mit Feuereifer stürzte die Tatsache, dass sein bester Freund und seine Schwester sich mit Slytherin eingelassen hatte und verletzt worden waren. Beide.

Mittlerweile war es Harry egal, ob Moody oder sonst wer seinen Gemütszustand kannte. Es war schließlich seine persönliche Angelegenheit und so wies Harry jeden, der auch nur ansatzweise versuchte an ihn heranzukommen rigoros in die Schranken.

Er wollte nicht mehr reden. Er war es leid, ständig zu hören, dass es ja nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen sei, dass alle anderen ja immer schon gewusste hatten, dass Draco ihn über kurz oder lang verletzten würde. Und er war die Erklärungen leid, dass Draco gar keine Schuld traf. Am allermeisten jedoch, war er die mitleidigen Blicke leid, mit denen ein jeder ihn neuerdings zu betrachten schien, seit Draco jeden seiner Entschuldigungsversuche komplett ignorierte.

Hinzu kam auch noch Ginny. Er hasste es, sie weinen zu sehen. Schon als sie noch ein Paar waren, konnte er nicht damit umgehen, wenn seine starke Ginny einmal Schwäche zeigte. Ihre Liebe war Vergangenheit, sein Unvermögen mit Ginnys Trauer umzugehen noch erschreckend real. Das war letztlich auch der Grund, weshalb Harry an jenem Abend nicht lange bei Ron und Hermine geblieben war.

Seitdem hatte er keinen von ihnen wieder gesehen. Er zog es vor, sich so weit wie möglich von seinem Freundeskreis fernzuhalten, denn irgendwie schien ihn einfach alles an Draco zu erinnern. Hermine erzählte von Pansy und er dachte an Draco. Ron schimpfte über die Slytherin und der dachte an Draco. Ginny erzählte von Blaise und an wen dachte er? Draco. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange das noch so weitergehen sollte. Harry wusste selbst, dass es schon beinahe an Besessenheit grenzte, wie sehr er sein altes Leben von sich fernzuhalten versuchte.

Er seufzte lautlos, als das Verhör schließlich doch fortgesetzt wurde. Eine völlig sinnlose Zeitverschwendung, wie er fand. Es sollte noch einige Stunden dauern, bis er Recht behielt. Andererseits… er hatte ohnehin nichts Besseres zu tun. Eine traurige Tatsache, dass er wirklich und wahrhaftig nichts Interessanteres mit sich anzufangen wusste, als den Abend in einem nach Schweiß und Angst riechenden Verhörzimmer zu fristen. Seine Arbeit war alles, was er noch hatte… Doch selbst mit einem Arbeitspensum, welches für drei Auroren gereicht hätte, gelang es Harry einfach nicht zu vergessen… zu vergessen, was er mit seiner Unaufmerksamkeit zerstört hatte.

Die wenigen Stunden, in welchen er sich Schlaf zugestand, waren gezeichnet von Selbstvorwürfen und einer Sehnsucht, die mit jedem Moment größer zu werden schien. Er hätte merken müssen, dass er nicht Draco vor sich hatte… unzählige Male hatte er jenen Abend Revue passieren lassen, hatte immer neue Details gefunden, die ihm hätten zeigen müssen, dass es nicht wirklich Draco war…

Harry schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, drifteten seine Gedanken doch schon wieder ab. Wie so oft… und wie so oft kam er zu keinem anderen Ergebnis. Egal, wie oft er jeden Augenblick des Abends wiederholte, es kam immer auf dasselbe heraus… Er war selbst schuld.

So Unrecht Harry auch mit seinen Selbstvorwürfen hatte, so richtig lag er mit der Vermutung, dass Alastor Moody ihn längst durchschaut hatte. Der alte Mann war schon zu lange Auror, hatte schon zu viel gesehen, als dass ihm verborgen geblieben wäre, was in Harry Potter vorging. Wenn sich jemand mit Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung auskannte, dann er. Und so sehr er Harry Engagement schätzte, so sehr sagte es ihm, dass der Junge nur noch seine Arbeit sah, weil er versuchte, seine Gefühle in einem kaum zu schaffenden Pensum von Aktivität zu vergraben.

Nach allem, was Harry schon durchmachen musste, hätte er ein bisschen Frieden und Glück wahrlich verdient. Aber, wie alles in Harry Potters Leben, lief nichts, wie es laufen sollte.

Ein Blick in die Augen des Jungen genügte Alastor um zu erkennen, dass Harry schon längst am Ende seiner Kräfte war. In jeglicher Hinsicht. Zu oft hatte er diese Leere gesehen, zu oft den Schmerz einer unerfüllten Sehnsucht erkannt, als dass er sich noch Illusionen darüber machen konnte, ob Harry sich von diesem gebrochenen Herzen erholen würde.

Abermals wanderte sein magisches Auge von dem Verhörten zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Seit er ihn kannte und erst recht seit der gemeinsamen Arbeit im Orden, hatte dieser Junge sein Herz im Sturm erobert. Harry hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er entgegen seiner eigenen Erwartungen nicht tot war. Dass er trotz allem, was er gesehen und erleiden musste, noch immer an Wunder glauben konnte. Umso mehr schmerzte es ihn, nun zu sehen, wie sehr Harry litt.

Der finale Kampf gegen Voldemort hatte Harry Potter verändert, ein weiteres Mal. Äußerlich war nur eine weitere Narbe hinzugekommen… wie es um die noch so junge Seele bestellt war, konnte auch Alastor nur ahnen. Dennoch hatte er etwas gesehen, was ihn mehr erstaunte, als die Tatsache, dass ein so junger Mann wie Harry den gefährlichsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit hinweggefegt hatte.

Während Mitglieder des Phönixordens die einzigen beiden Überlebenden aus dem Kellergewölbe von Malfoy Manor trugen, sah Alastor noch etwas anderes. Die frische Narbe auf Harry Pottes Wange war offensichtlich… die riesige Fluchnarbe auf Draco Malfoys Brust war es nicht.

Die Erkenntnis, dass es nicht mehr die Liebe seiner Mutter war, die Harry ein weiteres Mal vor dem Todesfluch bewahrt hatte, sondern die Liebe eines Mannes, der bisher als sein ganz persönlicher Feind galt, erschütterte Alastors Welt in den Grundfesten.

Natürlich hatte er geschwiegen.

Erst Jahre später erfuhr er, dass auch Severus Snape die Umstände kannte, die es den beiden Jungen ermöglicht hatte, die Todesflüche zu überleben. Gerne hätte Alastor dem Jungen geholfen. Irgendwie.

Doch Harry blockte auch noch den kleinsten Versuch privater Konversation ab. So blieb Alastor nichts anderes übrig, als mit anzusehen, wie die Einsamkeit den Jungen immer weiter zerfraß.

„Vince? Greg?" Blaise konnte die massigen Gestalten seiner Freunde gerade noch in einem der Fahrstühle ausmachen. Geistesgegenwärtig hielt Greg die sich schließende Fahrstuhltür auf und wartete, bis Blaise sich zu ihnen durchgedrängt hatte.

„Danke." brachte Blaise leicht außer Atem hervor.

„Kein Ding." antwortete Greg und wartete, bis eine ältere Dame sich ebenfalls noch in den Fahrstuhl geschoben hatte, bevor er die Hand von der Tür nahm.

„Blaise! Blaise!"

Nun war es Blaise, der die Fahrstuhltüren aufhielt. Theodore Nott winkte ihm aus einiger Entfernung zu, deutete Blaise zu ihm zu kommen.

„Wisst ihr, was passiert ist?" erkundigte Blaise sich, trat aber im selben Moment wieder auf den überfüllten Flur.

„Nein, wir haben auch nur eine Eule von Pansy gekriegt…" Vince wurde von der sich schließenden Fahrstuhltür unterbrochen.

„Wieso Pansy?" fragte Blaise erstaunt, doch die silbrige Front des Fahrstuhls gab ihm keine Antwort. Eine Hand landete auf seiner Schulter und Blaise wandte sich zu Theo um.

„Blaise, na endlich, kommst du bitte mit." Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, ergriff Theo seinen Ellenbogen und dirigierte Blaise erneut in die Menschenmenge hinein.

„Was ist denn passiert?" versuchte Blaise endlich zu erfahren, warum die Hälfte seines Freundeskreises heute im Hospital zu sein schien.

Theo verlangsamte seinen Schritt. Er warf Blaise einen vorsichtigen Blick zu, bevor der bedächtig antwortete. „Es geht um Ginny."

Blaise wurde so schlagartig übel, dass er mitten in dem vielbevölkerten Gang stehen blieb. Tausend Gedanken stürzten gleichzeitig auf ihn ein, doch nur einen konnte er richtig fassen und dieser sorgte dafür, dass er blass wurde.

‚_Was, wenn sie…?'_

Theo bemerkte, wie Blaise unvermittelt aschfahl wurde und aussah, als würde er in der nächsten Sekunde entweder umkippen oder sich übergeben. Er hatte Mühe, sich ein Schmunzeln zu verkneifen und erntete einen verständnislosen Blick seines Freundes. Hatte er doch immer vermutet, dass Ginny mit ihrer Darstellung, dass Blaise sie nicht mehr liebte eventuell etwas übertrieb, so gab ihm Blaises Reaktion Gewissheit. Beruhigend legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Entschuldige, ich hätte dir gleich sagen sollen, dass es ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut geht."

Das weiche Gefühl in seinen Beinen ließ nach, doch wirklich beruhigt war Blaise nach dieser Aussage nicht. „Was ist mit ihr?"

„Sie ist mir vorhin auf der Station umgekippt, deshalb liegt sie in der Notaufnahme." Theo deutete ihm zu folgen. Nach einigen Metern bogen sie durch eine milchige Glastür vom Hauptgang ab und sofort versiegte der Besucherstrom merklich.

„Einfach umgekippt? Wieso?" Blaise merkte selbst, wie angespannt seine Stimme klang.

„Das wird sie dir wohl selbst sagen müssen, du weißt schon, Schweigepflicht!" Theo steuerte auf einen der Behandlungsräume zu.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass sei mit mir reden wird…" sagte Blaise dumpf.

„Oh doch, das wird sie!" Ohne anzuklopfen betrat Theo das Behandlungszimmer und Blaise blieb keine Zeit, sich über Theos Verhalten zu wundern.

„Post für dich, Harry." Alastor ließ sich schwer auf einen der klobigen Lederstühle sinken. Auffordernd hielt er Harry den Umschlag entgegen. Er war nicht sonderlich überrascht, als der Junge nicht einmal von seinen Akten aufschaute.

Harry murmelte nur ein desinteressiertes „Von wem?".

Alastor unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Mrs. Deveraux."

Harry legte einen Moment die Stirn in Falten, bevor er sich zu erinnern schien, dass Pansy schon seit Jahren nicht mehr Parkinson hieß. Alastor sah die Müdigkeit in Harrys Augen und war sich sicher, dass Harry kurz davor stand, einfach vor Erschöpfung zusammenzubrechen.

„Willst du ihn nicht lesen?" erkundigte er sich, obwohl der die Antwort längst kannte.

„Nein." Ungeachtet seiner Müdigkeit klang Harrys Stimme fest. Alastor beschloss, dass es zwecklos sei, eine weitere Diskussion anzufangen. Harry hatte bisher alle Nachrichten seiner Freunde ignoriert und er hatte keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass sich sein Verhalten in naher Zukunft ändern würde.

Trotzdem fragte der Junge jedes Mal nach dem Absender. Es stimmte den alten Auroren traurig, sich zu fragen, ob derjenige, auf dessen Nachricht Harry so sehnsüchtig zu warten schien, sich irgendwann tatsächlich melden würde. Er kannte Draco Malfoy nicht so gut wie seinen Vater, aber wenn er auch nur ein wenig seines Vaters Sohn war, wartete Harry vergebens. Alastor sank das Herz.

Vince und Greg fanden Millicent, wie sie unruhig vor einer gläsernen Flügeltür, auf welcher in milchigen Lettern „Intensivstation" prangte, auf und ab wanderte. Durch die verschlossene Glastür konnte man nur einen langen stillen Gang sehen. Ab und zu huschte eine Medihexe mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck von einem Zimmer ins nächste.

„Wo ist sie?" brachte Greg ihr Ansinnen auf den Punkt.

Millicent wirkte erleichtert, als sie zuerst Vince, dann Greg zur Begrüßung umarmte. „Da drin, ich hab sie nur kurz gesehen…"

„Geht es ihr gut? Ich habe die Nachricht bekommen, dass ich so schnell wie möglich herkommen soll." Greg warf einen Blick durch die Tür.

Millicent zuckte ratlose die Schultern. „Die Ärzte sagen mir nichts und reinlassen wollen sie mich auch nicht. Sie sagen, Pans wolle niemanden sehen…"

„Aber sie hat uns doch herbestellt?" Gregs Stirn legte sich in Falten. Millicent zuckte nochmals mit den Schultern.

„Es wird doch nichts mit den Kindern sein?" Vince klang bedrückt.

Sie tauschten unbehagliche Blicke.

Sekunden später trafen Hermine, Ron, die Zwillinge und zur Überraschung der Wartenden auch Molly Weasley ein. Niemand wusste so recht, was zu tun war und so blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als zu warten.

Blaise's weiche Knie waren schlagartig wieder da, sobald er Ginnys schlanke Gestalt auf einer Untersuchungsliege ausmachte. Sie wandte den Eintretenden den Kopf zu, ihr Blick verschloss sich, sobald sie ihn erkannte.

Blaise schluckte hart, ein unbestimmtes Ziehen in seiner Magengegend macht ihm ein weiteres Mal deutlich, wie sehr er Ginny vermisste. Sie war viel zu blass und wirkte gerade in diesem Augenblick so verdammt zerbrechlich. Er räusperte sich, seine Stimme klang belegt, als er leise „Hallo, Ginny." hervorbrachte.

Sie antwortete nicht, sah ihn nicht einmal an. Was hatte er erwartet? Sie ging ihm schließlich seit Monaten konsequent aus dem Weg.

„Wann lässt du mich endlich gehen, Theo?"

„Sobald du es ihm gesagt hast." Theo griff nach ihrer Krankenakte, ignorierte ihren wütenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das geht ihn nichts an." So zerbrechlich sie auch wirkte, die Angriffslust in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar.

Scheinbar führten Ginny und Theo diese Diskussion nicht zum ersten Mal, denn Theo knallte nun sichtlich genervt ihre Akte zu. „Ginny! Es geht dir nicht gut! Du bist nur noch Haut und Knochen, behältst kaum noch Essen bei dir…"

Ginny wollte widersprechen, doch Theo ließ sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, mit einer ärgerlichen Handbewegung brachte er sie zum Schweigen. „Versuch erst gar nicht, es abzustreiten, ich habe Augen im Kopf! Und selbst wenn ich nicht bemerkt hätte, dass du immer weniger wirst, dass du heute vor meinen Augen umgekippt bist, kann ich wohl kaum ignorieren! Und deine Meinung, es ginge Blaise nichts an kann ich wohl kaum teilen! So, ich habe noch andere Patienten, aber eins schwöre ich dir, du verlässt dieses Zimmer nicht, bevor ihr euch ausgesprochen habt!"

Die Tür knallte unerwartet heftig hinter Theo ins Schloss. Ginny und Blaise zuckten zusammen.

Harry bekam nur am Rande mit, dass Moody ging. Er hatte keinen guten Tag und wusste, dass die Nacht noch viel schlimmer werden würde, sollte es ihm nicht endlich gelingen, seine Gedanken wenigstens für ein paar Stunden auf etwas anderes als Draco zu konzentrieren.

Die Narbe auf seiner Wange schmerzte und er strich vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig kalt an, spiegelte die Kälte wider, welche er seit jener Nacht beständig in sich fühlte. Er konnte Dracos Blick einfach nicht vergessen. Wie er dagestanden hatte, in der Tür zum Salon… niemals zuvor, selbst in ihren Hogwartszeiten nicht, hatte soviel Abscheu in Dracos Blick gelegen. Harry schloss die Augen. So unwillkommen die Erinnerungen auch sein mochten, so waren sie momentan das Einzige, was er noch besaß.

Nach einigen Minuten gab er sich schließlich nach, legte mit erschöpften Bewegungen seinen Tarnumhang um die Schultern und disapparierte. Es gab in solchen Nächten nur einen Ort, wo er ein wenig Ruhe und Frieden finden würde.

Lastende Stille senkte sich über sie, kaum dass der Nachhall der zuschlagenden Tür verklungen war. Blaise wandte seinen Blick wieder der Frau zu, die er über alles in der Welt liebte. War es ihm vorher nie wirklich klar geworden, seitdem sie fort war, wusste er es mit Sicherheit. Die Erkenntnis hatte ihn selbst überrascht, er hatte sich nie als jemanden betrachtet, der einer einzigen Frau für immer treu sein konnte oder wollte. Ginny belehrte ihn eines Besseren.

Sie starrte erneut aus dem Fenster, doch auch ohne ihr Gesicht zu sehen, wusste Blaise, dass sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. Das leichte Beben ihrer Schultern verriet sie. Plötzlich hatte auch er einen Kloß im Hals und das Bedürfnis Ginny endlich wieder zu berühren wurde übermächtig. Zögernd trat er näher an die Liege heran.

Ginny versteifte sich.

Er blieb stehen.

„Ginny, ich…" brachte er schließlich mit rauer Stimme hervor. Was sollte er sagen? Was wollte er ihr sagen, was er nicht schon gesagt hätte? Sie hatte alle seine Erklärungsversuche, seine Entschuldigungen zurückgewiesen und ihm brutal klar gemacht, dass sie nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte.

Dachte Blaise zu Anfang, dass er ihre Entscheidung irgendwann akzeptieren könnte, dass es irgendwann weniger weh tun würde… in diesem Augenblick begriff er, dass der Schmerz eben nicht vergehen würde, ganz egal, wie lange er wartete.

„Ginny, bitte…"

„WAS?"

Er hörte die Tränen in ihrer Stimme.

„Hör mir zu, okay? Hör mir doch bitte einmal richtig zu!" Es war alles, worum er sie bitten konnte. Minutenlang reagierte sie nicht und mit jeder Sekunde, die schweigend zwischen ihnen verstrich, wurde Blaise bewusst, wie schwer es für sie war. Für sie beide. Und das es eventuell einfach kein Weiterkommen mehr gab.

Niemand aus dem Aurorenteam wusste, wohin Harry Potter in einigen Nächten verschwand. Nur Alastor Moody hatte da so eine Vermutung, denn obwohl Harry wusste, dass Malfoy Manor noch immer vom Orden bewacht wurde, schien es ihn nicht zu stören, wenn man Spuren seiner Anwesenheit fand.

Was genau er dort zu finden hoffte, war und blieb Alastor ein Rätsel.

Als Blaise schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort rechnete, nickte Ginny schließlich schwach.

Er atmete geräuschvoll ein, wusste auf einmal nicht mehr, wo er anfangen sollte. Es gab soviel, was er ihr sagen wollte. Um etwas Zeit zu schinden, zog er sich einen der Hocker heran und setzte sich neben ihre Liege. Er machte keinen Versuch sie zu berühren.

„Gut… ich… es tut mir alles so leid… Himmel, ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll…" Hilflos betrachtete Blaise seine Hände, stellte merkwürdig überrascht fest, dass er sie nervös ineinander verschlungen hatte.

„Fang mit der Nacht an…" flüsterte Ginny kaum hörbar.

Blaise fühlte, wie sich ein Knoten in seinem Magen verfestigte, doch er nickte, auch wenn sie ihn nicht ansah.

„Es… es war eine ganze Weile vor unserem ersten Date. Ich hatte einen Scheißtag hinter mir und war eigentlich nur in die Bar gegangen um einen Absacker zu trinken. Naja, irgendwie wurde es dann doch mehr, ich hab ein paar Arbeitskollegen getroffen… wir haben ziemlich viel getrunken… und… ich weiß gar nicht mehr genau, wo er herkam, jedenfalls war Jork dann auch dabei…"

Ginny schluchzte leise auf. Blaise stockte, wusste aber, dass sie diese Aussprache endlich hinter sich bringen mussten, wenn es überhaupt noch eine Chance zwischen ihnen geben sollte. Also fuhr er fort.

„Wir haben uns zuerst nur unterhalten und… Zum Henker, Ginny, ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wie genau ich mit dem Kerl im Bett gelandet bin. Ich kann mich ja nicht mal mehr daran erinnern! Alles, was ich noch weiß ist, dass ich am nächsten Morgen nackt neben ihm aufgewacht bin und mir den Rest des Tages die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt habe."

Blaise schwieg nach einem letzten hörbaren Seufzen. Es war die Wahrheit. Seine Erinnerungen an diese Nacht waren nur bruchstückhaft und so verschwommen, dass es auch ein Traum gewesen sein könnte. Er wusste nur noch, dass er sich am nächsten Tag mies gefühlt hatte, in mehr als einer Hinsicht.

„Jork sieht aus wie Malfoy." Der Schmerz in diesem leise gewisperten Satz ließ Blaise gequält die Augen schließen. Das war das Schlimmste für Ginny und auch der Grund, warum sie eine Begebenheit, die vor ihrer Beziehung lag nicht einfach ignorieren konnte.

„Ich weiß." antwortete er matt. „Aber das war nicht der Grund, warum ich mit ihm…"

„Sondern?"

Wenn sie ihn wenigstens ansehen würde. Doch Ginny starrte beharrlich aus dem Fenster. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als weiterhin zu ihren schmalen Schultern zu sprechen.

„Ich war einfach fertig… du weißt, dass meine Mutter damals gerade gestorben war und ich hab mich so … allein gefühlt. Ich weiß, das ist schwachsinnig, aber ich wollte damals einfach nicht nachdenken... mir ist bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht mal aufgefallen, dass er Draco ähnlich sieht…"

„Warum hast du es mir nie erzählt?"

„Weil…" Blaise atmete schwer aus, „… ich mich geschämt habe… ich meine, ich bin nicht homosexuell oder so, ich stehe nicht auf Männer und es… es war mir einfach nur peinlich. Niemand wusste davon."

„Malfoy wusste es!"

„Nein, wusste er nicht. Ich habe es ihm erst an dem Tag erzählt, als Potter plötzlich mit Jork aufgetaucht ist, einfach weil ich Schiss hatte, dass Jork es ausplaudern würde. Du kennst Draco, er hätte einen Riesenhype darum gemacht, warum er es nicht von mir erfahren hat und..."

„Und?"

„Wie und?"

„Du wolltest noch etwas sagen."

„Und… Merlin, ich dachte, es sei nicht wichtig. Es war mir nicht wichtig! Ein Fehler. Eine Nacht, die mir heute ziemlich peinlich ist und absolut nichts bedeutet hat. Und… und wir hatten uns ja noch nicht mal getroffen…"

Nun war es heraus. Eine weitere Entschuldigung für seine Vergangenheit, die ihm offensichtlich nicht zugestanden wurde. Jeder hatte doch eine Vergangenheit. Auch Ginny. Und mit ihr hatte er nie darüber diskutiert, was sie mit Harry Potter alles gemacht hatte und was nicht. Wieso hatte er trotzdem das Gefühl sich entschuldigen zu müssen?

„Du fehlst mir." war alles, was er noch sagen konnte.

Ginny schwieg.

Harry apparierte im Garten von Malfoy Manor. Ein weiteres Mal. Und ein weiteres Mal ging er langsam unter seinem Tarnumhang vor den Ordens-Spähern verborgen über den langen Kiesweg zum Haus. Seine Narbe schmerzte entsetzlich und er fragte sich, warum er sich das hier überhaupt antat. Er wusste genau, dass er nicht würde vergessen können, solange er noch hierher kam. Andererseits fand er hier etwas, das zu einem kostbaren Gut für ihn geworden war.

Ruhe.

Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass im Hauptquartier des Ordens sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillten, als er die Tür zur Eingangshalle öffnete. Severus Snape hatte schon vor langer Zeit dafür gesorgt, dass er herkommen konnte, ohne sich dafür vor irgendwem außer sich selbst rechtfertigen zu müssen.

Er brauchte kein Licht um die lange geschwungene Treppe ins Obergeschoss hinter sich zu bringen, ebenso wenig wie er Licht in dem weitläufigen Flur brauchte, um die Tür zu Dracos ehemaligem Zimmer zu finden. Wie oft war er schon hier gewesen seit dem finalen Kampf? Er hatte irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen. Es spielte sowieso keine Rolle.

Er trat ans Fenster, schaute ein weiters Mal in die Nacht hinaus. Ohne dass er es bemerkte, schlang er die Arme fest um sich, zog den Tarnumhang noch etwas enger. So allein er in diesem riesigen Anwesen auch war, so hatte er hier wenigstens das Gefühl Draco nahe zu sein.

„Seht mal, da ist Pans!" Vince deutete durch die Glastüren. Und tatsächlich. Pansy stand neben einer grauhaarigen Medihexe plötzlich auf dem Flur. Die ältere Frau hatte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt und redete auf sie ein. Pansys Gesicht war versteinert.

„Mrs. Weasley?" Die Freunde fuhren herum, als ein Zauberer mit weißem Umhang aus dem Nichts hinter ihnen auftauchte, zielstrebig auf Molly Weasley zuschritt.

„Ja?" Mollys Gesicht drückte mildes Erstaunen aus.

„Mrs. Deveraux hat mich gebeten, die Kinder in Ihre Obhut zu geben. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?!"

Molly nickte stumm und eilte hinter dem Zauberer her. Die Stille, welche sich nun über die Gruppe legte war schwer. Alle Köpfe wandten sich langsam wieder den Glastüren zu, welche sie von Pansy trennten. Hermine atmete geräuschvoll ein, doch Millicent war es, welche ihre Gedanken aussprach: „Oh Merlin…"

Je länger Ginnys Schweigen anhielt, desto verzweifelter wurde Blaises Wunsch sie endlich wieder in den Armen zu halten.

„Wieso hat Malfoy dich dann dasselbe gefragt? Wieso denkt auch er, dass du wegen ihm mit Jork im Bett warst?"

„Weil er ein Idiot mit übersteigertem Ego ist." antwortete Blaise ohne lange nachzudenken. Ginnys erneutes Schweigen machte ihm klar, dass ihr diese Antwort nicht reichte. „Er hat nicht begriffen, warum ich sauer auf ihn war, nachdem er sich als Potters neuer Lover geoutet hat. Er dachte wahrscheinlich, dass ich wirklich was mit ihm angefangen hätte oder ihn angegraben hätten, wenn… was weiß ich…" Merlin, warum war diese Erklärungen nur so verzwickt?

„Und… hättest du es versucht, wenn du gewusst hättest, dass er auch auf Kerle steht?"

„Merlin, Ginny! NEIN!" Blaise verlor langsam aber sicher die Geduld und die Tatsache, dass Ginny ihn noch immer nicht ansehen wollte, machte ihn schier wahnsinnig.

„Aber, warum…?"

Weiter kam Ginny nicht, Blaise sprang endgültig auf, mit zwei langen Schritten war er um das Bett herumgestürmt und blickte endlich in Ginnys Gesicht. Beinahe erschrocken schaute sie ihn an, kaum zurückgehaltene Tränen schwammen in ihren Augen. Bevor sie den Blick abermals abwenden konnte, hatte Blaise ihr Gesicht in beide Hände genommen und zwang sie, seinen Blick zu erwidern.

„Ginny! Ich war sauer auf Draco, weil er mein bester Freund ist und ich habe von meinem besten Freund einfach erwartet, dass er mir so essentielle Erkenntnisse, dass er gerade in Potter verknallt ist, erzählt! Ich meine, wie wahrscheinlich war das denn bitte? Draco und Potter! Ich habe Draco doch auch von dir erzählt und bin ihm damit auf den Geist gegangen wie toll ich dich finde und dass ich mich nicht traue dich anzusprechen…" Blaise atmete langsam ein, strich mit dem Daumen zart über Ginnys Wange, bevor er leise sagte „Ginny, ich liebe dich! Und nur dich! Wie oft willst du von mir noch hören, dass es mir leid tut, bevor du mir endlich glaubst? Habe ich dir je Anlass dazu gegeben zu denken, dass ich es nicht ernst meinen würde?"

Als Antwort schluchzte Ginny leise und endlich, endlich schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, ließ seine Umarmung zu.

Die Medihexe war verschwunden, Pansy stand noch immer auf dem Flur, zweifellos hätte sie ihre Freunde durch die Türen erkennen müssen, doch ihr Blick wirkte seltsam starr und leer.

Hermine trat näher an die Türen heran, berührte die kühle Glasfläche mit den Fingerspitzen. „Pansy?"

„Sie kann dich nicht hören." sagte Greg tonlos. Hermine schluckte. Die Art, wie Pansy dort stand, mutterseelenallein auf dem anonymen Krankenhausflur, jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Bei Salazar, was ist denn bloß passiert?" Ron schaute sich im Flur suchend um. „Und wo zum Henker steckt hier das Personal?" Endlich entdeckte er neben der Tür einen so unscheinbaren Schalter, der sofort erkennen ließ, dass man ihn gerne vollständig versteckt hätte. Besucher waren hier anscheinend wirklich nicht gern gesehen.

Kurz entschlossen betätigte er den Schalter, irgendwo in dem abgeschotteten Flur ertönte ein leises Summen. Eine weitere Medihexe erschien, öffnete die Tür gerade soweit, dass sie ihren Kopf hindurchstecken konnte „Bitte?"

„Wir möchten zu Mrs. Deveraux…" begann Hermine, wurde aber sofort durch die unwirsche Handbewegung der Medihexe unterbrochen. „Besucher sind hier nicht gestattet, Mrs. Deveraux möchte niemanden sehen…"

„Aber sie ist unsere Freundin und hat uns doch extra herkommen lassen!" protestierte Millicent.

„Pansy?" rief Hermine und ihr wurde noch ein wenig kälter, als diese keine Reaktion zeigte. Sie musste sie doch gehört haben… sie stand ja nicht einmal 50 m von ihnen entfernt.

„Hören Sie, ich sagte doch schon, Mrs. Deveraux möchte niemanden sehen… es sei denn… ist einer von Ihnen Mr. Malfoy?"

Niemand registrierte die eiligen Schritte hinter ihnen, bis eine tiefe Stimme „Ja." antwortete. Die Verwunderung stand den Freunden deutlich in die Gesichter geschrieben, als ihre Blicke Dracos schlanker Gestalt folgten. Er trat durch die Tür, schob die naserümpfende Medihexe kommentarlos beiseite, welche die Schleuse hinter ihm zuknallte. Das einrastende Schloss klang unangemessen laut in der Stille des Flures.

Hermine und den Anderen blieb nichts übrig, als tatenlos zu beobachten, wie Draco zu Pansy trat. Zweifellos sprach er mit ihr, doch ihr Gesicht blieb versteinert und ihr Blick leer. Erst als Draco sanft unter ihr Kinn fasste, fand ihn ihr Blick.

„Wieso überrascht mich das jetzt nicht wirklich?" konstatierte Greg und nahm auf einem der harten Plastikstühle Platz.

„Wieso immer Malfoy?" fragte Hermine leicht abwesend.

„Wieso folgt die Nacht auf den Tag? Was weiß ich? Es war doch schon immer so, wenn es hart auf hart kommt, stecken Pans und Draco zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel…" Greg schlug seine langen Beine übereinander.

„Hatten die beiden eigentlich mal was miteinander?" Hermine warf Ron einen überraschten Blick zu.

Greg konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Ja, aber nicht lange. Pansy meinte es sei, als würde sie ihren Bruder küssen und Draco ärgerte sie wochenlang damit, dass sie sich beinahe dem Inzest schuldig gemacht hätten. Ich denke, es liegt einfach daran, dass sie so viel…"

Millicent stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, als Pansy in Dracos Armen zusammensackte.

Blaise war sich sicher, niemals glücklicher sein zu können, als in diesem Augenblick. Tief sog er den vertrauten Geruch von Ginnys Haut ein und vergrub sein Gesicht noch etwas weiter in ihren roten Locken. Trotz seines momentanen Glücksgefühls kam er nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie schmal Ginny geworden war. Er löste sich aus Ginnys Armen um sie anschauen zu können. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen.

„Verrätst du mir nun, was mit dir los ist?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Ginnys Lippen. Mit einer nachlässigen Geste wische sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Nichts Schlimmes."

„Nach allem, was Theo gesagt hat, klang das aber anders. Du bist wirklich nur noch Haut und Knochen, Gin." widersprach Blaise ihr.

„Deine Kochkünste fehlen mir wohl." zog Ginny ihn auf, schaute kaum, dass sie das überraschte Leuchten in seinen Augen bemerkte, aber verlegen auf ihre Bettdecke.

„Meine Kochkünste? Soweit ich mich erinnere, war einer deiner Kommentare zu meinem Essen, ob ich mich heimlich mit Snape verbündet hätte um unschuldige Gryffindors zu vergiften oder zu…"

„Du wirst Vater, Blaise." sagte Ginny schlicht.

Blaise blieben die Worte im Halse stecken und sein Kopf war plötzlich wie leergefegt. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, den Sinn dieser Worte wollte sein Gehirn nicht verarbeiten.

„Bi… bitte?" stammelt er völlig fassungslos, unwillkürlich ließ er Ginny los. Seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt und wieso konnte er plötzlich nicht mehr vernünftig schlucken?

Ginnys Lächeln kühlte ob seiner Reaktion merklich ab, mehr als enttäuscht lehnte sie sich im Bett zurück, den Blick wieder aus dem Fenster gerichtet. „Ich bin schwanger und du wirst Vater, ob du willst oder nicht. Dieses kleine Geschöpf hat mich schon mehr als genug Kraft gekostet und ich werde es auf jeden Fall bekommen, Blaise." konstatierte sie kalt.

Draco hätte nicht erschrockener sein können, als Pansy urplötzlich zusammenbrach. Nur seiner schnellen Reaktion war es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht auf den Boden schlug.

„Himmel… Pansy!" entfuhr es ihm geschockt, mühelos hob er sie hoch, die herbeigeeilte Medihexe verfrachtete sie in ein kleines Behandlungszimmer. Minutenlang wuselte die Ärztin um Pansy herum, bevor Draco endlich etwas aus ihr herausbekam. „Sie steht wohl unter Schock, das wird schon wieder, sie sollte sich nur etwas ausruhen."

Draco konnte nicht behaupten, dass diese Diagnose ihn irgendwie beruhigt hätte. Als die Medihexe endlich die Zimmertür hinter sich schloss, setzte Draco sich auf Pansys Bettkante. So völlig hilflos hatte er sie noch nie gesehen, selbst zu der Zeit nicht, als sie noch versuchten, sich von einer Anhängerschaft des dunklen Lords zu befreien. Wie versteinert saß sie im Bett, ihr Gesicht ebenso weiß wie die Laken unter ihr.

„Pans?" sprach er sie vorsichtig an. Sie zeigte keine Reaktion. Er griff nach ihr, ihre Finger lagen leblos in seiner Hand. Sie waren eiskalt. Ebenso kalt wie die Klammer, welche sich um sein Herz legte, als Pansy ihn endlich anschaute. Die Verzweiflung in ihren dunklen Augen nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen.

Ohne Vorwarnung schlang sie plötzlich beide Arme um seinen Nacken, klammerte sich so verzweifelt an ihn, dass Draco beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, sie beide auf dem Bett zu halten.

„Draco."

Er war überrascht, wie normal ihre Stimme klang, ein bisschen rau vielleicht.

„Ja, Pans."

„Du lässt mich nicht allein, oder? Versprich mir, dass du mich nicht auch noch alleine lässt!"

Die Klammer um sein Herz zog sich fester. „Was ist passiert?"

„Bitte, bitte, versprich es mir." Ein leicht panischer Unterton in ihrer Stimme steigerte Dracos Besorgnis ins Unermessliche.

„Pans, Schatz, du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin, wenn du mich brauchst, aber was…"

„Philipp ist tot."

Blaise war weder fähig Ginnys plötzliche Ablehnung zu begreifen, noch irgendetwas anderes zu tun als die junge Frau vor sich fasziniert anzustarren. Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zu ihrem Bauch. War das nur die Bettdecke oder war das tatsächlich schon eine kleine Wölbung eines Babybauches?

Plötzlich wurde ihm alles klar, Ginnys Schwindelanfälle, der Weinkrampf, als er sie bei ihrem Unfall mit der Wäschewanne ausgelacht hatte… ihr plötzlich verändertes Verhalten im Bett… Sie bekam ein Baby! Sein, nein ihr gemeinsames Baby!

„Könntest du bitte zumindest irgendetwas sagen?" fauchte Ginny inzwischen ungehalten.

„Ein… Baby… ein… ein echtes BABY?" stammelte Blaise ziemlich hilflos.

Auch Ginny schien das zu bemerken, denn sie schaute ihn nun irritiert an, die Stirn fragend in Falten gelegt. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später weiteten sich ihre Augen fassungslos. „Blaise, wieso weinst du denn?"

Er weinte? Blödsinn! Obwohl, es würde erklären, warum seine Wangen sich so nass anfühlten. „Ich werde Vater! Du meine Güte! Ich werde VATER!" brachte er schockiert heraus, während sich zu den Tränen ein breites Grinsen gesellte. „Aber, Moment, das geht so nicht!"

„WAS?" fragte Ginny nun endgültig verwirrt.

„Ich kann kein uneheliches Kind kriegen! Du wirst mich heiraten müssen!" Er spürte den Anflug eines hysterischen Kicherns. Himmel, wie unglaublich das war!

Nun war es an Ginny zu lachen. „Das ist mit Sicherheit der unromantischste Heiratsantrag aller Zeiten, Blaise Zabini!"

Das brachte Blaise in die Realität zurück. Zerknirscht sah er sie an „Du hast Recht, eigentlich sollte das anders sein…" Dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen und er begann hektisch seine Hosentaschen abzutasten, nur um dann entnervt zu stöhnen „So ein Mist, ausgerechnet heute hab ich die falsche Hose an."

„Blaise, bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist? Du redest Unsinn!" grinste Ginny.

„Jaaaa… warte mal…" Zerstreut sah er sich in dem kleinen Behandlungsraum um, eilte zu einem der Schränke, öffnete ihn unter Ginnys Protest und schien doch zu finden, was er gesucht hatte. „Naja, nicht unbedingt schick, muss aber gehen."

Blaise kam zurück zu Ginnys Liege und griff nach ihrer Hand. Als er vor ihr auf die Knie ging, schlug Ginny sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, ihre Augen zwei leuchtende grüne Perlen in ihrem weißen Gesicht. „Blaise… das war doch nicht Ernst gemeint… ich…"

„Pst! Könntest du mich mal nicht unterbrechen, bitte, ja? Ich bin grad schon aufgeregt genug." Er rutschte etwas näher an sie heran, versuchte eine feierliche Mine aufzusetzen, obwohl ihm eigentlich mehr nach albernem Herumgehopse mit Freudenschreien zumute war. Auch der Kloß in seiner Kehle war wieder da.

„Ginny, bitte heirate mich." brachte er mit rauer Stimme heraus.

„Du musst das nicht tun bloß weil ich…" nuschelte Ginny gegen ihre Handfläche. Das Grün ihrer Augen schien nie heller geleuchtet zu haben und Blaise wusste, dass er das Richtige tat.

Er lächelte sie an, zog sanft ihre Hand an seine Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. „Schatz, ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht, ich wollte dir so oder so einen Antrag machen, schon bevor diese Sache passiert ist. Ich hatte den Ring doch schon gekauft und nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet… Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab den Ring wochenlang mit mir rumgeschleppt, nur ausgerechnet heute hab ich das blöde Ding zuhause gelassen… Also, ich warte noch auf eine Antwort."

„Du hast mir keine Frage gestellt."

Ihre freche Antwort ließ ihn schmunzeln. „Oh meine Güte, auf was lasse ich mich da nur ein? Aber gut… Ginevra Molly Weasley, willst du meine Frau werden?"

Für einen Moment dachte Blaise, sie würde doch noch ablehnen, doch dann flogen zuerst ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, dann ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund. Nach einem stürmischen Kuss konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen sie ein wenig aufzuziehen. „War das jetzt ein Nein?"

„Nein, es war ein JA du Blödmann! Also, wo ist mein Ring?"

Blaise streifte ihr lachend den Gummiring einer Packung Wegwerf-Medi-Zauberstäbe über den Finger. „Das muss reichen bis wir zu Hause sind."

Ginny betrachtete lächelnd den Gummiring an ihrem Finger bevor sie anfing zu weinen. Erschrocken zog Blaise sie wieder in die Arme. „Entschuldige… das sind die Hormone." schnüffelte Ginny in sein Hemd.

„Bist du deswegen heute umgekippt?" hakte er nach.

Ginny nickte. „Ich vertrage die Schwangerschaft nicht so toll…"

Während Ginny und Blaise ihr noch etwas zerbrechliches neues Glück kaum fassen konnten, war es einige Etagen über ihnen an Draco den wartenden Freunden mitzuteilen, dass Pansys Mann tot war. Gestorben bei etwas so banalem wie einem Autounfall.

Hermine bot sofort an, dass Pansy mit den Kindern bei ihnen wohnen könnten, doch Draco antwortete nur, dass er sich um alles kümmern würde. Pansy stünde noch unter Schock und wolle außer ihm niemanden sehen. Bedrückt sah er seinen Freunden nach, die schweigend den langen Flur hinuntergingen, bevor er sich umwandte und zurück auf die Station ging. Er schämte sich beinahe dafür, dass er an Harry dachte.

Nach einer langen Nacht auf Malfoy Manor hockte Harry am folgenden Tag erneut über seinen Akten. Er hörte den jungen Mann nicht, der leise in den Türrahmen getreten war. Erst sein zaghaftes Klopfen ließ ihn aufschauen.

„Mr. Potter?" der junge Auror stand sichtlich unsicher dort in der Tür, strich sich eine vorwitzige blonde Locke aus der Stirn.

„Ja?" antwortete Harry erschöpft, nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich den Nasenrücken, bevor er sich wieder seinem Besucher zuwandte.

Der junge Mann trat einen zögerlichen Schritt nach vorn. „Ich… also, die anderen gehen Mittagessen und ich soll fragen, ob sie nicht mal mitkommen wollen…"

Automatisch schüttelte Harry den Kopf „Nein, ich bin müde und…"

„Sie sollten mal hier rauskommen..." Man hörte deutlich die Nervosität in seiner Stimme und Harry konnte sich ein leises Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Es amüsierte ihn stets, wie ängstlich manche der jungen Auroren waren, wenn sie ihn ansprechen mussten. Fast so, wie er sich immer gefühlt hatte, wenn er Dumbledore gegenübersaß.

„So, sollte ich das?" rutschte es ihm zweideutiger heraus, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Ja." Harry blickte überrascht auf, so unsicher war der junge Mann also doch nicht.

„… und ein bisschen Unterhaltung und Spaß könnte Ihnen sicherlich nicht schaden." Das unsichere Lächeln wich einem einladenden Grinsen.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Nathan, Mr. Potter."

„Nun, Nathan… vielleicht hast du Recht." Etwas in ihm verschloss sich, als Harry aufstand und nach seinem Umhang griff. Die leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn anklagend fragte, was er da eigentlich tat, ignorierte er entschlossen.

Draco hielt sein Versprechen und wich in den Tagen bis zu Philipps Beerdigung nicht von Pansys Seite. Was er niemals für möglich gehalten hatte, war eingetreten. Pansy hatte komplett den Boden unter den Füßen verloren, war kaum noch fähig sich und die Kinder zu versorgen. Draco tat, was in seiner Macht stand um Pansy den Halt zu geben, den sie brauchte um nicht völlig den Bezug zur Realität zu verlieren.

Tief in ihrer Trauer gefangen, tat Pansy nur noch mechanisch was er von ihr verlangte, selbst die Kinder kamen nicht an ihre Mutter heran. Und das war für Draco das Schlimmste, denn auch die Kleinen mussten irgendwie verstehen, dass ihr Vater nicht wiederkommen würde. Und wie sollten sie das, wenn auch ihre Mutter nicht richtig für sie da sein konnte?

Pansys Kinder waren es, die ihn ablenkten. Immer wieder bestürmten sie ihre Mutter mit Fragen nach ihrem Vater. Die junge Frau war nicht imstande, auch nur eine einzige davon beantworten zu können. Und so blieb auch diese Aufgabe an Draco hängen. Schweren Herzens versuchte er den Kindern so schonend wie möglich klar zu machen, dass ihr Vater nicht wiederkommen würde. Das WARUM? der Kinder konnte er jedoch nicht beantworten. Warum konnte Mama nicht helfen, sie ist doch eine Hexe? Warum konnten die ganzen Zauberer im Krankenhaus nicht helfen? Ja, warum nicht? Wie sollte Draco etwas erklären, das er selbst nicht begreifen konnte? Wie sollte er erklären, dass auch Hexen und Zauberer einem gewöhnlichen Autounfall manchmal machtlos gegenüberstanden, weil sie ganz einfach zu spät kamen?

Schnell stellte Draco fest, dass ausgerechnet Molly Weasley und ihre mütterliche Art genau das war, was die Kinder brauchten.

Und was am Schockierendsten war, Mollys Herzlichkeit war auch das, was er brauchte.

Der Tag von Philipps Beerdigung kam schneller als erwartet und erst als die Trauergäste an Pansy vorbeizogen um zu kondolieren, fiel Draco auf, dass einer nicht dabei war. Harry Potter hielt es augenscheinlich nicht für nötig hier zu sein. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Wut machte sich in ihm breit.

Einige Tage später klopfte es erneut an Harrys Tür, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, trat einer der Nachwuchs-Auroren ein. „Harry, Post für… oh… tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht stören!"

Alastor musterte den jungen Mann mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Natürlich, er wollte nicht stören, insgeheim hatte er wohl eher gehofft, dass Harry allein war. Bei allen schwarzen Hexen, wem wollte Harry eigentlich etwas vormachen? Dieser Junge war fast ebenso blond wie ein gewisser Malfoy-Sprößling und Alastor war nicht entgangen, dass er seit ein paar Tagen ständig in Harrys Nähe herumschlich. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Harry vor einiger Zeit noch Mr. Potter war.

„Danke, leg ihn einfach da hin…" antwortete Harry schlicht.

Nathan betrachtete Harry mit einem scheuen Lächeln, welches Alastors Mine noch mehr verdüsterte. Die Tür schloss sich leise hinter seinem blonden Schopf.

„Also, wo waren wir?" Harry nahm eine weitere Akte auf.

„Wie lange soll das noch so gehen?" fragte Alastor säuerlich.

Harry machte den Anschein, als sei er wirklich verwirrt, als er ihn nun anschaute. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz, du wolltest doch die Akten noch mal durchgehen."

„Ich rede von diesem blonden Engelchen mit dem Schmachtblick, der hier rumschleicht."

„Bitte?" Harry schlug eindeutig genervt die Akte zu.

„Du weißt genau, wovon ich rede. Wie lange willst du noch davonlaufen?" Alastor sah sehr wohl, dass Harry sich versteifte und offensichtlich nicht reden wollte. Nun, er hatte lange genug zugesehen. Ob er wollte oder nicht, es wurde langsam Zeit, dass der Junge handelte wie ein Mann. Entweder er schlug sich Malfoy ein für allemal aus dem Kopf oder er brachte die Dinge wieder in Ordnung.

„Ich laufe vor nichts davon!" gab Harry schärfer als nötig zurück.

Alastor verzog die Lippen zu einem freudlosen Lächeln. „Draco Malfoy." sagte er gedehnt. Mehr nicht. Das Ergebnis war niederschmetternd. Selbst ohne magisches Auge konnte er sehen, wie verzweifelt Harry mittlerweile war.

„Draco Malfoy hat nichts mit meinem Leben hier zu tun." presste Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Und genau das ist dein Problem!" Alastors Stimme wurde weicher. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, was zwischen den beiden jungen Männern vorgefallen war, so verstand er nicht wirklich, warum Harry davonlief anstatt um sein Glück zu kämpfen. Es sah ihm so gar nicht ähnlich.

Die Akte landete endgültig auf dem Fußboden. „Es reicht! Wieso denkt eigentlich jeder, sich in mein Privatleben einmischen zu müssen? Ich habe die Sache verbockt und damit Schluss!"

„Du bist also Schuld? Und wieso tröstest du dich dann hier mit einem blonden Jüngling anstatt die Sache wieder einzurenken?" Es tat Alastor beinahe schon leid, Harry nun auch noch zu drangsalieren, doch entgegen dem Jungen wusste er ganz genau, dass es an der Zeit war die Sache endlich zu bereinigen. Auf die eine oder andere Weise.

„Ich tröste mich nicht mit Nathan!" Harry war aufgesprungen, sichtlich hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch die Unterhaltung zivilisiert zu beenden oder einfach sofort zu disapparieren.

„Merkwürdig, ich hätte schwören können, dass das Jüngelchen dich vor en paar Tagen noch mit Mr. Potter angesprochen hat." Alastor schrieb es Harrys momentaner Emotionalität zu, dass er ihm so einfach in die Falle tappte.

„Wir waren nur mit einigen anderen Auroren was trinken." verteidigte Harry sich mit unnötiger Heftigkeit.

Alastor ließ sein magisches Auge betont misstrauisch kreisen, sagte aber nichts. Harry reagierte wie erwartet. „Ich sagte doch, wir waren nur etwas trinken. Mehr nicht! Das mit Draco ist vorbei, endgültig!"

„Wenn es wirklich vorbei ist, kannst du doch tun und lassen was du willst, wieso rechtfertigst du dich also?"

Harry senkte geschlagen den Blick.

Alastor kam schwer auf die Beine. Er wollte den Jungen nicht mehr quälen als nötig war. „Hör mir zu, Harry, er wird sich nicht bei dir melden, egal wie lange du wartest und ganz egal, wie sehr du es dir wünschst! Er ist ein Malfoy und bei denen gibt es nur eine Sache, die noch gewaltiger ist, als ihre Arroganz. Ihr Stolz!"

Damit wandte er sich um und hinkte schwerfällig aus dem Arbeitszimmer des jungen Mannes. Leise glitt die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Harry starrte das raue Holz der Tür an, versuchte die Leere in seinem Inneren zu vertreiben, doch ob er wollte oder nicht, er wusste, dass Alastor Recht hatte. Die Frage war eigentlich nur, hatte er noch die Kraft mit dieser Erkenntnis etwas anzufangen?

Die kommenden Wochen vergingen für alle viel zu schnell.

Ginny und Blaise waren mit ihrer Vorfreude auf ihr Baby und den Vorbereitungen für ihre Hochzeit mehr als beschäftigt. Zudem brauchte Blaise Tage um Draco möglichst schonend darauf vorzubereiten, dass er ihn zwar als Trauzeugen, nicht aber als Patenonkel haben wollte.

Ginny verbrachte übrigens dieselbe Zeit damit, Blaise klar zu machen, dass Hermine und Ron die Paten werden sollten. Blaise' Begeisterung hielt sich angesichts der Tatsache, dass Ron ihn noch immer auf der Abschussliste für möglichst mausetote Verwandtschaft hatte, in Grenzen.

Draco traf in selbiger Zeit einen folgenschweren Entschluss, der Ron in einen weiteren Slytherin-sind-das-Letzte-Anfall trieb und einen tagelangen Ehestreit mit Hermine zur Folge hatte, die so überhaupt nicht seiner Meinung war.

Alastor Moody beobachtete derweil mit wachsendem Unmut, dass Harry sich weiterhin weigerte, die Briefe seiner Freunde auch nur zu öffnen.

Nach der obligatorischen Frage nach dem Absender und der folgenden obligatorischen Enttäuschung landeten sie sämtlich ungelesen im Kamin.

Nur ein gewisser junger Auror, mit diesen irgendwie übertrieben wirkenden Engelslöckchen, war Harry offensichtlich näher, als dem Jungen bewusst war. Alastor beschloss, einen Weg zu wählen, den Harry ihm wohl nicht verzeihen würde. Am selben Abend sauste ein unscheinbarer Kauz aus Alastors Privat-Zimmer hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

Hermine schlug müde die Augen auf und blinzelte in die grellen Sonnenstrahlen. Anhaltendes Geschrei von irgendwo unter ihr vertrieb die Müdigkeit vollständig. Ein schneller Blick an ihre Seite und sie wusste, dass dies kein guter Tag werden würde. Ron war nicht da, wo er sein sollte.

Diese Tatsache und das Geschrei der Kinder konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten. Ron wollte sie mal wieder entlasten und versuchte ihre Rasselbande alleine in den Griff zu kriegen.

Leider endeten diese lieb gemeinten Gesten regelmäßig im vollständigen Chaos, denn Ron war ein hervorragender Ehemann, aber leider, leider ein total weichherziger Vater und viel zu tolerant im Umgang mit den Kindern. Die Konsequenz war, dass ihm die Kinder auf der Nase herumtanzten und Hermine Tage brauchte, um wieder etwas Ordnung und vor allen Dingen Ruhe in ihr Haus zu kriegen.

Heute Morgen jedoch wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit, sie huschte gerade halbnackt vom Bad ins Schlafzimmer, von einem zerzausten Kauz auf ihrer Fensterbank erregt. An seinem kleinen Fuß hing eine Pergamentrolle und etwas, das aussah wie eine Glasphiole. Neugierig ließ sie den Vogel herein und nahm ihm seine Last ab.

Minuten später hätte ihre Überraschung und Besorgnis nicht größer sein können. Wenn Mad Eye Moody scheinbar keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sah, als sie um Hilfe zu bitten, brannte wirklich die Luft.

Und allerspätestens nachdem sie sich den Inhalt der Phiole im eilends hervorgekramten Denkarium angesehen hatte, standen ihr die Tränen in den Augen. Die Erinnerung, welche Moody ihr geschickt hatte, zeigte einen völlig fertig aussehenden Harry, der sich offensichtlich unbewusst mit der Hand über die Narbe auf seiner Wange strich. Er war sich nicht klar darüber, wie viel er mit dieser kleinen Geste verriet.

„Oh Harry, was tust du dir denn nur an?" flüsterte sie leise. Traurig schaute sie in den sonnigen Morgen.

„Pansy, ich werde das nicht schon wieder mit dir diskutieren!" Draco schnappte sich einen der Zwillinge und verfrachtete ihn in seinen Hochstuhl.

„Wir können das nicht annehmen…" Pansy kam mit einer Breischüssel in jeder Hand aus der Küche und stellte sie den Kindern hin.

Draco funkelte sie wütend an. Langsam aber sicher hatte er die Nase voll von ihrer Sturheit. Sah so aus, als müsste er schwerere Geschütze auffahren. „Dann sag mir, Pansy, wenn du es nicht annehmen kannst, wie willst du das Haus bezahlen und die Kinder ernähren? Wie bitte willst du mit 5 kleinen Kindern arbeiten gehen?"

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr!" protestierte Pansys Älteste.

Draco grinste nachsichtig auf sie hinunter. „Natürlich nicht, Schatz! Also, Pans, wie willst du mit vier Kindern und einem Nicht-mehr-Kind noch arbeiten?"

„Ich kann von zuhause aus arbeiten." behauptete Pansy fest.

Draco schnaubte entrüstet. „Also gut, dann bleib hier und sieh zu, wie du fertig wirst! Wer will bei mir wohnen?"

Pansy biss wütend die Zähne aufeinander, als ihre drei Töchter kreischend aufsprangen und sich Draco um den Hals warfen. Das Essen war vergessen und die Mädchen begannen aufgeregt durcheinanderzuplappern.

„Draco, deine Wohnung ist doch gar nicht groß genug für uns!" versuchte Pansy ein letztes Mal ihren Freund von seiner großherzigen Idee abzubringen. Sie wusste, dass Draco Recht hatte. Natürlich wusste sie es. Doch der Gedanke ihm auf der Tasche zu liegen, noch dazu mit 5 kleinen Kindern bereitete ihr Bauchschmerzen.

Draco brachte ihre Töchter mit der Drohung, sie müssten alle im Keller wohnen, wenn sie nicht sofort ihren Brei aufessen würden, zurück an den Tisch. Er warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu und ein ungewohnt offenes Lächeln stahl sich in seine Augen „Wer redet denn von meiner Wohnung?"

Ziemlich genau eine Woche nach diesen Worten bekam Harry das ganze Ausmaß der Besorgnis seiner Freundin Hermine zu spüren. Auch, wenn er in diesem Augenblick stark bezweifelte, dass es sich um Besorgnis handelte. Genauer gesagt, hätte er eher auf ziemliche Wut getippt.

Ein Heuler mutierten Ausmaßes erwischte ihn mitten in der Morgenbesprechung zu ihrem neuesten Verdachtsfall todesserischer Aktivität. Ein unscheinbares weißes Papier flatterte durch den Kamin, landete direkt vor seiner Nase und färbte sich augenblicklich feuerrot.

„Was ist das?" erkundigte Nathan sich sofort.

Zu Alastors ungemeiner Freude explodierte der Heuler just in dem Moment, als Nathan seine neugierige Nase nur Zentimeter von diesem entfernt hatte. Ein Moment erschrockener Schreie folgte.

Nathan kreischte ob der unübersehbaren Brandblase auf seiner Nase, Harry weil er erkennen musste, dass sein üblicher Zauber, mit welchem er Heuler zum Schweigen brachte nicht funktionierte und der Rest der Mannschaft ließ einen gemeinschaftlichen Schreckensschrei los, als eine Stimme, so laut wie der Urknall gewesen sein dürfte, in wüste Zeterei ausbrach.

„HARRY JAMES POTTER! DU UNGLAUBLICH DUMMER KERL! VON RON HÄTTE ICH SO EIN VERHALTEN JA NOCH ERWARTET, ABER VON DIR…!"

„Hermine?" brachte Harry schwach und völlig fassungslos heraus. Alastor verkniff sich nur mit allergrößter Mühe ein Grinsen, so überrumpelt sah der junge Potter aus.

„VERSUCH ERST GAR NICHT DIESEN HEULER VERSCHWINDEN ZU LASSEN! DAS FUNKTIONIERT DIESMAL NICHT!"

Harrys Gesicht wurde noch länger. Erste belustigte Blicke seiner Teamkameraden trafen ihn. Das war aber auch ein merkwürdiger Anblick. Der Held der Zaubererwelt und Bezwinger von Lord Voldemort erhielt eine Standpauke, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Und Hermine war offensichtlich noch nicht fertig mit ihm!

„ICH FASSE EINFACH NICHT, WAS DU DA TUST! LASS DIE FINGER VON DIESEM MALFOY-FÜR-ARME-VERSCHNITT UND SCHWING DEINEN HINTERN HIERHER! ES IST MIR VÖLLIG EGAL, WIE LANGE DU VOR DRACO KRIECHEN MUSST, ABER TU ES VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! ICH WERDE NICHT LÄNGER ZUSEHEN, WIE DU DICH UNGLÜCKLICH MACHST! WENN DU NICHT SPÄTESTENS ZU GINNYS HOCHZEIT HIER AUFTAUCHST, WERDE ICH HÖCHSTPERSÖNLICH DAFÜR SORGEN, DASS DIR DER KAMPF GEGEN LORD VOLDEMORT WIE EIN SONNTAGSSPAZIERGANG VORKOMMT!"

Harry wurde blass.

Nathan krebsrot.

Die leisen Lacher verstummten und alle außer Alastor starrten Harry Potter an. Alastor wusste, was nun unweigerlich kommen musste.

Doch noch hielt die Stille an. Abgesehen von dem Heuler, welcher nach einem letzten wütenden Fauchen expoldierte, nicht ohne vorher noch einen letzten Feuerstoß in Nathans Richtung abzugeben. Alastor sah es Harry praktisch an, dass er sich fragte, woher Hermine von Nathan wusste, oder wie sie den Heuler dermaßen verhexen konnte, aber er war definitiv beeindruckt.

Ausgerechnet das Engelchen sprach aus, was in den Gesichtern der Anwesenden deutlich geschrieben stand. „Was hast du mit jemandem wie Malfoy zu schaffen? Er ist ein Todesser!"

„Er war einer…" antwortete Harry automatisch. „Und er war es, der dem Orden den entscheidenden Tipp gegeben hat." Alastor beugte sich interessiert vor.

„Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser." meinte Nathan abfällig.

Alastor bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass das blonde Jüngelchen sich wohl grade sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt hatte, denn Harrys Blick wurde eisig.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du das beurteilen kannst oder warst du dabei, als ich Voldemort getötet habe?" Harrys schneidender Tonfall wurde abschätzig, als Nathan bei der Nennung von Voldemorts Namen unweigerlich zusammenzuckte. „Ich kann mich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern, dich dort gesehen zu haben!"

Alastor ließ den Jungen nicht aus den Augen. Er sah den Moment, als Harrys Entscheidung endgültig fiel. Undeutliches Gemurmel erhob sich, während Harry langsam auf die Beine kam. Sein Blick glitt über seine Teamkameraden und sofort verstummten die Stimmen. „Keiner von euch war dort! Nur ich und Draco, also wagt es nicht, in meiner Gegenwart zu behaupten, er wäre ein Todesser! Wagt es nicht, so über ihn zu reden! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Der alte Auror lehnte sich mit sichtlicher Zufriedenheit in seinem Stuhl zurück. Da war etwas in dem Blick des Jungen, was er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Entschlossenheit.

„Aber, …"

„WAS?" fuhr Harry die junge Frau an, welche sich nach kurzem Zögern doch noch traute, die Frage auszusprechen, welche allen Anwesenden auf den Nägeln brannte.

„… wieso verteidigen sie ihn so… vehement…?"

Eine fast greifbare Spannung herrschte breitete sich in dem kleinen Raum aus. Alastor lächelte. Er lächelte, weil er wusste, dass Harry die Bombe nun endlich platzen lassen würde. Eventuell bekam der Junge ja doch noch, was er wollte, denn an Harrys Entschlossenheit hatte auch ein Draco Malfoy sich schon die Zähne ausgebissen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das irgendwen außer mich und Draco etwas angeht!"

„Das klingt ziemlich vertraut!"

Alastor hätte nicht sagen können ob es Eifersucht oder Abneigung war, die deutlich in der Stimme von Nathan mitschwang. Harry bedachte den jungen Auroren mit einem fast angewiderten Blick. „Sagen wir es einmal so…" Er beugte sich so nah zu Nathan herunter, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. „ER ist mir vertrauter, als DU es jemals sein wirst!"

Damit wirbelte Harry wütend herum, verließ mit wehendem Umhang den Raum, die Tür flog derart heftig hinter ihm zu, dass das Schloss bleibenden Schaden davontrug. Betretene Gesichter starrten abwechselnd von der geschlossenen Tür auf Harrys leeren Stuhl. Niemand schien zu wissen, was er sagen sollte und die Stille hielt an.

Nur Alastor Moody grinste zufrieden vor sich hin. Diese Hermine war schon ein verflixt schlaues Mädchen!

„Du hast WAS gemacht?" schrie Ron fassungslos seine Frau an und erntete einen bösen Blick seiner Schwester, die gerade dabei war, weitere Teller auf dem Tisch zu platzieren.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Ronald. Und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mich nicht vor den Kindern und unseren Gästen anschreien würdest." antwortete Hermine mit sichtlich erzwungener Ruhe.

„Hast du jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren? Wegen Malfoy macht Harry sich fix und fertig und du willst, dass er bei ihm zu Kreuze kriecht?" Ron verstand mittlerweile die Welt nicht mehr. Nicht genug, dass sein bester Freund plötzlich homosexuell und ausgerechnet in den größten Arsch den Hogwarts seit Snapes Schulzeiten gesehen hatte, verknallt war, nein, jetzt stellte sich auch noch Hermine auf Malfoys Seite. Von Ginny, die tatsächlich die Frau eines Slytherin werden wollte, mal ganz abgesehen.

„Ron, bitte, es geht hier nicht darum, wer bei wem zu Kreuze kriecht sondern allein darum, dass die beiden sich zumindest aussprechen!" versuchte nun auch Ginny ihren aufgebrachten Bruder zu beruhigen.

„Ach, halt doch den Mund, Ginny, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit saßt du als heulendes Elend in meinem Wohnzimmer, weil dein toller Freund es mit einem Kerl getrieben hat und jetzt ist plötzlich alles ganz anders? Bin ich eigentlich der Einzige, dem auffällt wie bescheuert ihr euch benehmt?"

Die beiden Frauen und selbst Blaise zuckten zusammen, als die Tür hinter Ron ins Schloss flog.

„Willst du ihm nicht nachgehen?" erkundigte Blaise sich vorsichtig bei Hermine. Seine Hand lag beschützend auf Ginnys Babybauch.

„Nein, das bringt nichts. Lassen wir ihn sich beruhigen. Nur gut, dass Pans noch nicht da war." Hermine fuhr fort, Weingläser auf dem Tisch zu drapieren.

Eine gute Viertelstunde später kündigte Pansy sich durch ein Röhren des Kamins an. Eingehüllt in eine dicke Aschewolke trat sie schließlich heraus. Unter leisem Husten klopfte sie ihren Reiseumhang aus. „Nichts für ungut, Hermine, aber ihr solltet den Kamin mal wieder kehren."

„Ich weiß, Pans, ich weiß. Entschuldige." Hermine umarmte sie zur Begrüßung herzlich.

„He, wo steckt dein Nachwuchs?" wollte Blaise wissen.

„Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Abend, Zabini!" Pansy lächelte zwar, doch fehlte ihren Sticheleien die einstige liebevolle Schärfe. „Draco hat sich aufgeopfert und will die Bande heute sitten."

Blaise konnte sich ein bösartiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sein bester Freund würde keinen sehr entspannenden Abend haben, soviel stand schon einmal fest.

„Wenn mir jemand damals in Hogwarts erzählt hätte, dass Draco Malfoy einmal freiwillig den Babysitter spielt, hätte ich angefangen wieder an den Weihnachtsmann zu glauben!" lachte Ginny.

Pansy begnügte sich mit einem Grinsen als Antwort und nahm neben Hermine Platz. „He, wo ist dein Göttergatte?" Ein Blick auf Hermines Gesicht genügte um sie die Frage bereuen zu lassen. „Oh…"

„Ach, ist nicht so schlimm, der beruhigt sich schon wieder, du kennst ihn doch." Hermine winkte ab und ließ stattdessen mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes das Essen erscheinen. „Also, was genau sind das für Neuigkeiten, die du angedeutet hast?"

Pansy nahm in aller Ruhe einen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas, bevor sie sich zu einer Antwort bewegen ließ. Die gespannten Gesichter ihrer Freunde waren herrlich.

„Wir werden zu Draco ziehen."

Harry apparierte im Garten von Malfoy Manor, wie gewöhnlich unter seinem Tarnumhang gut verborgen. Er hatte eigentlich nicht herkommen wollen. Dieser Gedanke ließ ein mattes Grinsen über seine Lippen huschen, wem wollte er etwas vormachen? Natürlich wollte er herkommen, richtiger wäre wohl, dass er nicht hätte herkommen sollen.

Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, sobald er den Blick hob. Etliche Laster standen auf der breiten Kiesauffahrt und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, war eben jene Kiesauffahrt seit seinem letzten Besuch neu gestaltet worden. Jedenfalls war das Unkraut verschwunden und die Kiesel strahlten heller als je zuvor.

Irritiert sah Harry sich weiter um. Ja, hier war eindeutig Großes im Gange. Die Bäume und Büsche im weitläufigen Parkgelände sahen frisch beschnitten und gepflegt aus, sogar Rosenbüsche blühten in einigen kleinen dekorativ verteilten Steinkästen.

Harry begann seinen vertrauten Weg auf das Anwesen hinauf, je mehr Schriftzüge der Laster in sein Blickfeld kamen, desto weicher wurden seine Knie. Hier ein Innenausstatter, dort ein Maler und ein stadtbekannter Architekt. Hatte Draco Malfoy Manor verkauft? Irgendetwas in seinem Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Wenn Draco das Anwesen verkauft hatte, dann konnte das doch nur heißen, dass er seine Vergangenheit endgültig loswerden wollte. Und mit ihr auch ihn, denn immerhin wusste Draco doch, was Malfoy Manor für Harry bedeutete. Und wenn er es nicht verkauft hatte, was hatte er dann vor?

Kurzentschlossen zog Harry den Tarnumhang aus und forcierte seinen Schritt. Als er in die Eingangshalle trat, klangen ihm aus dem hinteren Teil des Hauses laute Stimmen entgegen, eine Hauselfe huschte an ihm vorbei. Mit einem schnellen Griff schnappte er sie am Kragen und verschaffte der bedauernswerten Elfin den Schreck ihres jungen Lebens.

Es gab eigentlich nur eines, was Harry wissen wollte. „Wer ist dein Master?"

Die Elfin blinzelte ihn verstört aus ihren schwarzen Augen an, sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, als sie mit piepsiger Stimme antwortete: „Master Malfoy…"

Harry wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert darüber sein sollte. Gut, Draco hatte das Anwesen also nicht verkauft. „Er zieht hier ein?"

Das kleine Wesen strampelte mit ihren kurzen Beinchen hilflos in der Luft. Sie nickte unglücklich. Nun wusste Harry, dass er vielleicht doch glücklicher mit einem Verkauf gewesen wäre. Was wollte Draco allein in diesem riesigen Kasten? Harry stellte seine nächste Frage, obwohl er die Antwort nicht hören wollte. „Allein?"

Die Elfin schüttelte dienstbeflissen den Kopf „Nein, mit Madam Deveraux und den Kindern."

Sie stieß einen Schreckenslaut aus, als Harry sie fallenließ und disapparierte.

„Oh…" machte Ginny noch mal und warf Blaise einen unsicheren Blick zu.

„Ja, nicht zu fassen, oder? Ich habe hundert Mal versucht es ihm auszureden, aber ihr kennt Draco ja. Ihn von etwas abbringen zu wollen ist, als ob man versucht die Sonne am Aufgehen zu hindern." Pansy legte das Besteck beiseite. Egal wie erleichtert sie sein sollte, dass sie dank Draco keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden musste, wie sie die Kinder ernähren sollte, irgendwie fühlte es sich nicht richtig an.

„Ich… ich weiß mir einfach nicht anders zu helfen, versteht ihr? Es ist nicht so, dass ich das wirklich will, aber… was soll ich denn sonst tun?" Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten und griff nach ihrem Weinglas.

Hermine legte ihr beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Pans, du weißt doch selber, dass Draco nie etwas tun würde, was er nicht wirklich will. Also lass dir von ihm helfen und hab nicht auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen."

Pansy verlor nun endgültig den Kampf gegen ihre Tränen. Blaise nahm ihr vorsichtig das Glas aus der Hand und zog sie in die Arme. „Hermine hat Recht, Pans, es ist doch toll, dass du dich um nichts sorgen musst. Und mal ehrlich, hast du Draco in Hogwarts nicht oft genug aus der Patsche geholfen mit seinen ganzen Weibergeschichten?"

Pansy musste wider Willen lachen. Merlin, damit hatte Blaise eindeutig Recht. Wie oft hatte sie sich die wildesten Geschichten ausgedacht nur um Dracos permanente Untreue zu decken. Und wie oft hatte sie die heulenden Weiber trösten müssen, wenn Draco ihnen den Laufpass gab.

„Da hast du allerdings verdammt Recht." schniefte sie nach einigen Minuten. „Aber ihr versteht nicht, was ich meine. Er lässt Malfoy Manor instand setzen! Ich meine überlegt doch mal, er will ausgerechnet dorthin! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es in diesem Haus auch nur eine gute Erinnerung für ihn gibt!"

Nachdenklich schauten die Freunde sich an. „Nun, eine vielleicht doch." sagte Hermine leise. „Harry."

Alastor wusste sofort, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert sein dürfte, als er am nächsten Tag Harrys Gesicht sah. War der Junge in letzter Zeit sowieso schon viel zu blass, schien nun auch noch das letzte bisschen Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gewichen zu sein.

„Harry?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe, hörst du! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe meine Arbeit machen!" Auch wenn Harry leise sprach, die offene Aggressivität war nicht zu überhören.

„Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Alastor nur.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde befürchtete er wirklich, dass Harry auf ihn losgehen würde. Doch dann senkte der Junge den Kopf, atmete hörbar aus und antwortete ziemlich leise: „Ich habe nicht mit ihm gesprochen."

„Was? Aber warum denn…"

„Er ist mit Pansy zusammen."

Alastor schwieg einen Moment, so überrascht war er. „Aber das kann nicht…"

„Moody, bitte, ich war in Malfoy Manor und er wird dort wieder einziehen, mit Pansy und den Kindern. Es ist vorbei, lass mich damit fertig werden."

„Aber Harry, so hör doch…"

„Nein." Damit disapparierte er ohne Alastor auch nur den Hauch einer Chance dazu zu geben, ihm irgendetwas zu erklären. Wenn dieser dumme Junge doch seine Briefe gelesen hätte…

Pansy räusperte sich leise. „Das ist noch ein Grund, weshalb ich das zuerst ja gar nicht annehmen wollte…" sie verzog resigniert den Mund, „…aber diese kleine Mistmade hat es geschafft, dass ich nicht anders konnte."

„Er hat die Kinder gegen dich ausgespielt?" vermutete Hermine.

Pansy nickte und Blaise begann zu lachen. „Das ist mal wieder typisch Slytherin, oder? List und Tücke vom Allerfeinsten!"

„Pansy, versteh mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, wenn ich das frage. Du weißt, dass ich dir und den Kindern nur das Beste wünsche und es ist großartig, dass Draco euch diese Möglichkeit bietet…"

Pansy betrachtete ihre Freundin versonnen. Es war recht selten, dass Hermine derart um ein Thema herumdruckste.

„…aber was ist, wenn Harry und Draco wirklich wieder…?"

Nun lächelte Pansy, froh, dass sie Hermine in diesem Punkt beruhigen konnte. „Was soll dann sein? Ich meine, Malfoy Manor ist so groß, dass ihr alle mit einziehen könntet und trotzdem stünden noch etliche Zimmer leer."

„Du hast also kein Problem damit, wenn Harry und Draco…?"

„Hermine, noch mal in aller Deutlichkeit! Ich liebe Draco wie einen Bruder, nicht mehr und nicht weniger und alles was ich will ist, dass er glücklich ist. Wenn er das zufällig mit Potter ist, dann ist es eben so. Ich werde ihnen jedenfalls nicht im Weg stehen." Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein.

Hermine wirkte erleichtert. „Danke. Damit bliebe dann nur noch ein Problem."

„Wie kriegen wir die beiden Deppen wieder zusammen?"

„Ach Blaise, wie ich deine herzerfrischende und kultivierte Art doch liebe." schmunzelte Pansy.

„Na, den ersten Schritt habe ich schon getan, mal sehen, wann Harry auf den Heuler reagiert." Hermine wedelte erneut mit ihrem Zauberstab um die Schüsseln aufzufüllen.

„Und du meinst, dass Harry tatsächlich kommen wird?" Ginny hörte für einen Moment auf in ihrem Salat herumzustochern um Hermine einen zweifelnden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Wenn er weiß, was gut für ihn ist, ja. Ansonsten werde ich ihn persönlich an den Eiern herbeischleifen!" antwortete Hermine ohne eine Mine zu verziehen.

Ginny fiel beinahe die Gabel aus der Hand, Blaise verschluckte sich an seinem Rotwein und auch Pansy blickte überrascht von ihrem Teller auf. Alle starrten Hermine geschockt an, bevor schließlich Ginny in albernes Gekicher ausbrach: „Also Hermine…!"

Nur wenige Wochen nach diesem Abendessen waren Pansy und die Kinder mit Draco nach Malfoy Manor gezogen. Die Einweihungsfete war ein voller Erfolg und Pansy hatte zum ersten Mal nach Philipps Tod wieder etwas Spaß.

Harry Potter war nicht erschienen. Seine Einladung war schon in wütende Flammen aufgegangen, bevor sie überhaupt den Boden des Kamins berühren konnte.

Mittlerweile war der Morgen von Ginny und Blaises Hochzeit angebrochen und während sich die Hochzeitsgesellschaft langsam aber sicher im Garten vor dem Fuchsbau einfand, schäumte Hermine in Mollys Küche beinahe über.

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass er noch immer nicht aufgetaucht ist!"

„Oh komm schon, Hermine, was bitte hast du erwartet?" Ginny erfüllte nicht gerade das Klischee einer aufgeregten Braut. Sie saß, die Füße bequem hochgelegt, in der Küche ihrer Eltern und betrachtete Hermine, die aufgeregt auf und ablief, während ihre Mutter ihr Blüten in die langen Haare flocht.

„Vielleicht hat er es einfach vergessen. Sagtest du nicht, dass er viel Arbeit hat?" versuchte Molly zu vermitteln.

Hermine schnaubte „Nie im Leben! Er drückt sich." Unvermittelt blieb sie stehen. „Mal im Ernst, Ginny. Meinst du, es ist richtig, wenn ich ihn zwinge herzukommen?"

Ginny brauchte eine Weile um zu antworten. „Keine Ahnung, ich will ihn eigentlich nicht noch mehr quälen, nach alledem was Mad Eye uns schreibt geht es ihm ja wirklich nicht gut, andererseits…"

„Andererseits würde es ihm vielleicht helfen, wenn er und Malfoy sich endlich aussprechen könnten." beendete Molly ihren Gedanken. „Es hat noch nie geholfen vor Problemen wegzurennen, denn sie haben die dumme Angewohnheit einen früher oder später doch wieder einzuholen." Ginny nickte.

„Gut, dann werde ich mein Glück mal versuchen." Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Fangt ja nicht ohne mich an."

Draco hätte einiges dafür gegeben, wenn dieser Tag schon vorüber wäre. Er konnte sich durchaus eine bessere Verschwendung seiner Freizeit vorstellen, als stundenlang dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie sein bester Freund abgeknutscht und halb zu Tode gratuliert wird.

Sehr zu seinem Leidwesen war es den Trauzeugen aber nicht gestattet, der Hochzeit fernzubleiben. Nicht, dass Draco Ginny und Blaise ihr Glück nicht gönnte, nur freuen konnte er sich nicht wirklich mit ihnen. Er kam sich schäbig und selbstsüchtig vor, doch er war einfach nicht in Stimmung für sentimentale Momente wie eine Hochzeit.

Jedenfalls war es das, was er versuchte sich einzureden. Den wahren Grund, dass er eine Heidenangst davor hatte Harry wiederzusehen, versuchte er mit mäßigem Erfolg zu verdrängen. Hinzu kam, dass er seit Tagen in einem wahren Wechselbad der Gefühle gefangen schien. Einerseits war er wütend genug Harry stehenden Fußes direkt in Snapes Zaubertränkekerker zu hexen, weil dieser es trotz diverser Briefe und Einladungen noch nicht einmal für nötig gehalten hatte sich zu melden. Andererseits. Ja, das „Andererseits" war eben sein Problem. Daran, wie er reagieren würde, wenn Potter jemanden mitbringen würde, wollte er noch nicht einmal denken.

Er warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und zupfte überflüssigerweise noch einmal an seiner Krawatte herum, bevor er seufzend feststellte, dass er sich nicht länger drücken konnte. Blaise würde ihn durch die Hölle und zurück hexen, wenn er nicht erscheinen sollte. Zumal es ohne ihn keine Trauung geben würde, denn in der Tasche seines Festumhanges befanden sich die Trauringe.

Draco verfluchte sich für die unnötige Emotionalität. Früher oder später würde er Potter wieder über den Weg laufen, also konnte er es genauso gut gleich hinter sich bringen. Schlimmer als die letzten Monate würde es wohl kaum werden, denn öfter als 24 Stunden am Tag konnte er auch nach einem Wiedersehen nicht an ihn denken.

Harry hockte zur selben Zeit in seinem Büro, den scheinbar niemals abnehmenden Aktenstapel auf dem Tisch. Doch in Gedanken war er bei Ginnys Hochzeit. Nach Hermines unüberhörbarem Heuler hatte er schuldbewusst in Erfahrung gebracht, wann Ginnys Hochzeit stattfand und sogar umgehend ein Geschenk besorgt. Dieses stand nun gut verpackt neben seinem Schreibtisch und wartete darauf, dass er es überbrachte.

Irgendwie war es noch immer ein merkwürdiges Gefühl zu wissen, dass Ginny heiraten würde. Und noch dazu, dass sich auch schon Nachwuchs angekündigt hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Ginny Dracos besten Freund heiraten würde, war einer der Gründe, warum Harry noch immer untätig vor seinen Akten saß.

Natürlich hatte er nicht vergessen, dass sie heute heiratete.

Ebenso wenig, wie er vergessen hatte, dass seine Anwesenheit erwartet wurde. Seit den frühen Morgenstunden rang er nun schon mit sich, ob er nicht doch gehen sollte. Schließlich hatte er seine Freunde eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Und, das gab er ungern zu, er vermisste sie.

Allein der Gedanke, dass er Draco und Pansy ebenfalls begegnen würde, verhinderte, dass er seinen Entschluss noch einmal revidierte.

Er würde nicht gehen. Er würde seine Freunde eben an einem anderen Tag wieder sehen.

Draco bevorzugte es im Vorgarten zu apparieren, das kostete einen der Kellner vor Schreck zwar fast das Leben, doch der Kamin hätte seinen Festumhang nur unnötig beschmutzt.

Mit verräterisch klopfendem Herzen schaute Draco sich um. Er brauchte lediglich einige Sekunden um festzustellen, dass Potter nicht da war. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus, er vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob es Erleichterung oder Enttäuschung war.

Trotz sorgfältiger Planung war auch diese Hochzeit das, was Draco von den Treffen des Freundeskreises gewohnt war, das absolute Chaos. Brian, Hermines und Rons Ältester, hatte es irgendwie geschafft, seinen Kopf durch die Verstrebungen seines Stuhles zu stecken und kam nun nicht wieder hinaus. Pansys Zwillinge stritten sich um ihre Blumenkörbe, was zur Folge hatte, dass die als Streugut gedachten Blumen als wild zerrupftes Gewirr im Rasen landeten. Arthur war eigentlich damit beschäftigt, die letzte Lichterkette am Hochzeitsbogen anzubringen, ließ sich aber offensichtlich von einem Kellner ablenken, der ihm erklärte, wie sein Muggel-Handy funktionierte. Und dazwischen ein Haufen desorientierter Gäste und kreischender Kinder.

Draco musste widerwillig zugeben, dass er wirklich auf dieses Familien-Chaos stand. So lebhaft waren ihre Familienfeiern niemals gewesen. Wenn man es genau nahm, waren es eigentlich auch nie Familienfeiern, denn dank Lucius' Gesinnung hatte sich der Großteil der Familie von ihnen abgewandt und der verbliebene Rest war so steif, dass Draco sich immer wieder gewundert hatte, dass sie es schafften sich überhaupt hinzusetzen!

Sobald Blaise ihn in der nächsten Sekunde entdeckte, blieb Draco keine Zeit mehr, sich weiter mit seinen Gefühlen zu beschäftigen, denn Blaise hatte offenbar ein eigenes Problem mit seiner Nervosität. Draco verbrachte eine geschlagene halbe Stunde damit, Blaise davon abzuhalten sich entweder gleich in die Bowle zu übergeben oder sich erst zu besaufen um sich dann zu übergeben. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Blaise Zabini, dem doch eigentlich in jeder Situation ein unpassender Spruch einfiel, buchstäblich die Knie vor Angst schlotterten?

Molly scheuchte schließlich alle Gäste auf ihre Plätze, wozu sie bei einigen der Kinder wohl oder übel eine Ganzkörperklammer anwenden musste, um sie zur Räson zu bringen. Draco verfrachtete einen ziemlich blassen und erstaunlicherweise ziemlich schweigsamen Blaise an seinen Platz neben den Altar. Bei den ersten Klängen des Hochzeitsmarsches verpasste er ihm vorsichtshalber einen Anti-Übelkeitsspruch. Selbst wenn ihm momentan nicht nach harmonischen Feierlichkeiten zumute war, so hielt er es doch für besser, wenn der Bräutigam sich nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft auf die Füße kotzte.

Alastor blieb überrascht stehen, als er gedämpftes Geschrei vernahm. Interessiert lauschte er einen Moment um auszumachen, woher die Streiterei kam. Sein magisches Auge fand den Ursprung des Geschreis schließlich in Harry Potters Büro, in welchem eine augenscheinlich zornige Hermine gerade mit der Hand auf den Tisch schlug.

Während er langsam seinen Weg fortsetzte, lächelte Alastor leise vor sich hin. Er mochte dieses Mädchen immer mehr.

Blaise warf Draco einen dankbaren Blick zu, als dessen Zauberspruch zu wirken begann. Merlin, was war er aufgeregt; obwohl es ja eigentlich keinen Grund dafür gab. Er liebte Ginny und platzte fast vor Stolz, wenn er daran dachte, dass er bald sein Baby in den Armen halten würde. Und Ginny liebte ihn, warum also bei Morganas Netzstrumpfhosen hatte er das Gefühl jeden Moment umzukippen? Er schwankte tatsächlich ein wenig.

„Herrschaftszeiten, Zabini, benimm dich nicht wie ein Mädchen!" raunte ihm Draco in seiner charmanten Art gerade zu. Blaise brachte nur ein schiefes Grinsen zustande, seine Knie zitterten ihm dermaßen, dass er nur hoffte, dass niemand der Anwesenden es bemerkte.

„Tut mir leid, ich kann nichts dafür." wisperte er. Draco schnaubte offenkundig amüsiert und Blaise ahnte, dass er diese Blamage bis an sein Lebensende zu hören bekommen würde.

„Noch kannst du es dir anders überlegen." Blaise entgleisten die Gesichtszüge und Draco grinste bösartig.

„Du bist ein toller bester Freund. Solltest du mir nicht Mut zusprechen?"

„Vielleicht. Aber ehrlich gesagt macht es mehr Spaß zu sehen, wie du dir vor Angst fast in die Hosen machst!"

„Malfoy, ich hasse dich!"

Ein weiteres überhebliches Grinsen war die Antwort. Blaise wollte gerade zu einer ausgesuchten Beschimpfung ansetzen, als Dracos Grinsen schlagartig einem zutiefst geschockten Ausdruck wich. Blaise konnte praktisch sehen, wie ihm alles Blut aus dem Gesicht schwand, eine aschfahle Blässe hinterließ.

Irritiert wandte Blaise sich um und sobald er Ginny sah, wusste er, was mit Draco los war.

Ginny war wunderschön. Ihren unübersehbaren Babybauch trug sie in einem Traum von cremefarbener Seide und Taft gehüllt stolz vor sich her, Dutzende von kleinen Blüten waren in ihre roten Locken geflochten. Und ihr Lächeln war einfach unglaublich, sie strahlte all jenes Glück aus, was Blaise immer zu finden gehofft hatte. Langsam schritt sie den Gang zwischen den Stuhlreihen hindurch auf ihn zu.

Am Arm von… Harry Potter.

Und auch eben jenem Harry Potter war anzusehen, dass er sich in diesem Augenblick alles andere als wohl fühlte. Er war verdächtig blass um die Nase und hielt seinen Blick geradezu krampfhaft auf den Altar gerichtet.

Blaise hörte, wie Draco neben ihm nun geräuschvoll ausatmete und warf ihm einen weiteren Seitenblick zu. Was er sah, machte ihm überdeutlich klar, in welchem Dilemma Draco steckte. Egal wie sehr dieser auch behauptete, dass er über Potter hinweg sei… nun, die Tatsache, dass Draco seinem Blick auswich und geradezu verbissen seine Fußspitzen anstarrte, war wohl deutlich genug.

Die Zeremonie selbst war wunderschön und feierlich, obgleich weder Harry noch Draco wirklich etwas mitbekamen. Zu sehr waren beide damit beschäftigt, dem Sturm ihrer Gefühle Herr zu werden und sich möglichst nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Harry verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass er Hermine nicht zum Teufel geschickt hatte. Herrschaftszeiten, er hatte den dunklen Lord besiegt, wie kam es eigentlich, dass er vor Hermine kuschte? Gut, sie hatte ihm mit allerlei unhöflichen Flüchen gedroht, die sie ihm auf den Hals hetzten würde, sollte er es wagen nicht zu Ginnys Hochzeit zu kommen. Darüber konnte Harry nur lachen. Hermine war wohl kaum in der Lage ihm in Sachen Magie das Wasser zu reichen. Dazu war er vor dem entscheidenden Kampf vom Ordnen nun wirklich genug gedrillt worden. Nein, Hermine hatte ihn auf dem einzigen Weg erpresst, der ihm wirklich etwas ausmacht. Die Liebe zu seinen Freunden. Mit ihrer flammenden Rede über Loyalität, Zusammenhalt und Verpflichtungen gegenüber seinen Freunden, hatte sie detailliert dargelegt, dass Ginny nie wieder mit ihm reden würde und Ron ihn vermutlich auf den Mond hexen würde, sollte er es wagen, Ginnys wichtigsten Tag zu verpassen.

Selbst sein Widerspruch, dass er Draco nicht sehen wollte… könnte… wischte Hermine mit einer einfachen Gegenfrage vom Tisch. „Und was ist mit uns, Ron und mir?"

Was hätte er darauf antworten sollen? Genau dass, was er geantwortet hatte. Nichts. Er hatte geahnt, dass es ihm mehr als schwer fallen würde, Draco gegenüberzutreten, doch wie sehr es ihn traf, darauf war er nicht vorbereitet.

Er war es, der sich an Ginnys Arm festklammerte, sobald er Dracos hochgewachsene Gestalt neben Blaise stehen sah. Und vermutlich waren es auch seine Knie, die mehr zitterten. Ginny hatte ihm tröstend die Hand gedrückt, was seine Schuldgefühle noch viel schlimmer machte. Es war Ginnys Tag. Sie sollte ihn nicht damit verbringen sich um ihn oder seine Gefühlswelt Sorgen zu machen.

Draco ignorierte ihn und das schmerzte Harry mehr, als wenn er ihn angeschrieen, verhext oder einfach k.o. geschlagen hätte. Doch so war Draco halt. Seine Gefühle derart in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, war einfach nicht seine Art. Fast wünschte Harry, er könnte ebenso kaltschnäuzig sein wie Draco…

Kaltschnäuzigkeit hin oder her, einige Zeit später, war Draco froh, dass er den offiziellen Teil überlebt hatte. Denn momentan von ihm zu verlangen, neben Harry zu stehen und endlos in die Kameras irgendwelcher bescheuerter Hochzeitsfotografen zu lächeln, war nicht die beste Idee. Erschöpft zog er sich für ein paar Minuten in das Wohnzimmer der Weasleys zurück. Was er nun wirklich dringend brauchte, war entweder ein Schlafzauber, der ihn ausknocken würde oder eine nicht geringe Menge Whiskey, was im Endeffekt die gleiche Wirkung haben dürfte.

Leider waren weder seine Freunde, noch der Freundeskreis von Harry der Meinung, dass es sinnvoll sei, wenn sie sich auch weiterhin mieden. Und zum Leidwesen der beiden Hauptbeteiligten befanden eben jene Freunde, dass es Zeit für eine Intervention sei.

So kam es jedenfalls, dass kurz nach Draco ein sichtlich verwirrter Harry mit sanfter Gewalt ins Wohnzimmer geschoben wurde und die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss. Sobald Harry ihn sah, wandelte sich seine Verwirrung in Schock.

Draco war nicht in der Lage zu reagieren. Er stand einfach nur da und schaute Harry an, krampfhaft darum bemüht, irgendwie die Fassung zu bewahren.

„Draco." brachte Harry überflüssigerweise hervor. Beim Klang seines Namens wandte Draco sich ab, schloss die Augen und presste schmerzhaft die Kiefer aufeinander. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, bevor er sich weit genug im Griff hatte um ein raues „Hat man hier nirgendwo seine Ruhe?" herauszuwürgen.

„Ich… tut mir leid… ich wusste nicht, dass du hier…" Harry brach ab. Draco ging langsam auf eines der Fenster zu und schaute stumm hinaus. Es gab nichts, was er Harry zu sagen gehabt hätte. Jedenfalls nichts, was eine einigermaßen zivilisierte Konversation zugelassen hätte, wären sie nicht ausgerechnet auf einer Hochzeit wüsste Draco schon die ein oder andere Nettigkeit, welche er Harry an den Kopf schmeißen würde.

Harry deutete sein Schweigen richtig. „Es tut mir so leid, bitte Draco, lass es mich erklären." begann er leise.

Ein dumpfer Schmerz durchzog die Narbe auf seiner Brust und Draco fuhr sich unbewusst mit der Handfläche darüber. „Da gibt es nichts zu erklären." Draco war erstaunt darüber, wie emotionslos seine Stimme klang.

„Doch… du hast mir nie Gelegenheit…"

So sehr er es auch wollte, Draco konnte die Verzweiflung in Harrys Stimme nicht überhören. „Ich will es nicht hören." blaffte er kalt. Und wie sehr hoffte er, dass Harry schweigen würde.

„Draco, es war nicht so, wie du…"

„ICH WILL ES NICHT HÖREN!" brüllte er so plötzlich los, dass Harry zusammenzuckte. Draco drehte sich noch immer nicht herum. Das einzige, was er im Moment wollte war, dass Harry endlich verschwand.

Draco wusste, dass seine Nerven mit ihm durchgingen, doch er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Harrys unerwartete Nähe und dessen offensichtlicher Wunsch die Dinge zwischen ihnen wieder gerade zu rücken, war mehr als Draco ertragen konnte. Wieder sah er das Bild vor sich an jenem Abend, sah Jork nackt auf seiner teuren Ledercouch liegen und Harry… Harry, wie er, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus dem Badezimmer kam. Die Situation war zu eindeutig um noch irgendwie erklärt werden zu müssen.

„Ich dachte, er wäre du." versuchte Harry eine erneute Erklärung.

Das war zuviel. Für wie bescheuert hielt Potter ihn eigentlich?

„Du dachtest er wäre ich?" brachte Draco beinahe amüsiert hervor und schaute Harry endlich an. Harry stand noch immer in der Tür, die Hände irgendwie hilflos ineinander verkrampft, doch Dracos viel zu lange aufgestaute Wut war schon dabei sich ihre Bahn zu brechen, als dass er diese kleinen Zeichen noch wahrgenommen hätte.

„Du dachtest, er wäre ich? Dann kauf dir eine Scheiß-neue-Brille! Für wie bescheuert hältst du mich eigentlich? Kaum bin ich ein paar Tage weg, hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als mit diesem dreckigen Muggel in die Kiste zu springen!" fuhr er ihn an.

„So war das nicht." widersprach Harry hilflos.

„Ach nein? Dann erkläre mir doch mal, wieso ihr beide nackt in meiner Wohnung rumspringt! An einem plötzlichen sommerlichen Temperaturanstieg wird es nicht gelegen haben!" Draco spürte, dass er begann die Kontrolle endgültig zu verlieren, machte zwei wütende Schritte auf Harry zu.

„Er hatte Vielsafttrank getrunken und…"

Das wurde ja immer besser. Draco konnte kaum glauben, mit was für fadenscheinigen Ausreden Potter ihm tatsächlich kam. „Er ist ein dreckiger Muggel, wo zum Henker soll er den hergehabt haben?"

„Tom… der… der Wirt vom Tropfenden Kessel…"

„POTTER! ER IST EIN MUGGEL!" Draco ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und bemühte sich vergeblich um seine sonst so selbstverständliche Contenance. Wie er es hasste, wenn Potter so demütig um Vergebung bettelte! Das war nie seine Art gewesen und stand ihm auch jetzt nicht zu Gesicht.

„Was die beiden wohl da drin machen?" Hermine äugte besorgt zum Haus ihrer Schwiegereltern hinüber, drehte das Bowleglas unruhig in ihren Händen.

„Es auf dem Küchentisch treiben?" schlug Vince ungerührt vor.

„Vincent!" tadelte ihn seine Frau Meredith mit aufgerissenen Augen und hielt ihrem Töchterchen die Ohren zu.

„Wer treibt es auf dem Küchentisch?" plapperte das kleine Mädchen auch schon los und erntete fröhliches Gelächter. Meredith kräuselte missbilligend die Stirn.

„Irgendwie glaube ich leider nicht an diese Variante." seufzte Pansy vernehmlich.

„Warum nicht?" Hermine fischte geschickt eine Kirsche aus ihrem Glas.

„Machst du Witze? Wir reden hier davon, dass Malfoy Potter verzeihen soll! In Worten: ein MALFOY soll einem POTTER etwas VERZEIHEN! Muss ich noch deutlicher werden?" Pansy lächelte etwas schief.

„Ja, aber wenn er ihn doch liebt." schaltete sich nun auch Millicent ein.

„Das tut er, glaub mir, was bei Draco aber nicht heißt, dass er soweit geht und zulässt, dass er glücklich ist."

„Morgana, ich verstehe gar nicht, was ihr euch ständig Gedanken darüber macht! Mich wundert es ja schon, dass dieser Eisklotz überhaupt zu so etwas wie Liebe fähig sein soll." erwiderte Meredith schnippisch.

Pansy warf ihr einen unterkühlten Blick zu. „Wie kannst du immer noch so von Draco reden, du weißt doch ganz genau, was er für uns getan hat."

„Stimmt, wobei ich immer noch darauf warte, dass für ihn etwas rausspringt."

Vince verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Meredith, lass es doch einfach mal gut sein."

Seine Frau warf ihm einen weiteren tadelnden Blick zu, bevor sie Melissa an der Hand fasste und wortlos wegging.

„Ich begreife einfach nicht, wieso sie immer noch auf ihm rumhackt." sagte Hermine.

Vince zuckte mit den breiten Schultern. „Draco hat sie mal eine frigide Zicke genannt, das verzeiht sie ihm nicht."

„Und, hat er recht?" grinste Pansy ihren Freund unverschämt an.

„Manchmal schon." antwortete Vince augenzwinkernd. Die kleine Gruppe brach in fröhliches Gelächter aus.

Ironischerweise entschied Harry in just diesem Augenblick, dass er genug zu Kreuze gekrochen sei, zumal Draco ihm ja noch nicht einmal die Chance zu einer Erklärung geben wollte.

„LASS MICH VERDAMMT NOCHMAL ENDLICH AUSREDEN!" brüllte er Draco nicht minder lautstark an.

Er sah, wie Draco erneut die Zähne zusammenbiss, seine Kieferknochen traten merklich hervor, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, wie wütend er war. Sehr zu Harrys Erstaunen schwieg er jedoch tatsächlich.

„Ich habe Jork mit in die Winkelgasse genommen…"

„Du schleppst einfache Muggel mit in unsere Welt?" spie Draco ihm arrogant entgegen.

„JA UND JETZT HALT DIE KLAPPE! Und Tom, der Wirt vom Tropfenden Kessel hat sich mit Jork unterhalten. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich daran erinnert, dass Jork mit mir da war und hat ihm das Tor zur Winkelgasse geöffnet…"

„Wahrscheinlich?" Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Immerhin ein Fortschritt, dachte Harry bei sich.

„Ich nehme es an, er hat nur gesagt, er hatte Hilfe. Ich wollte es nicht genauer wissen." Harry trat zögernd einen Schritt nach vorn, schaute einige Sekunden gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, ehe er fortfuhr. „Jedenfalls hat er sich dann Vielsafttrank beschafft. Ich hatte ihm von ein paar meiner Erlebnisse in Hogwarts erzählt, er hat mir anscheinend besser zugehört, als ich dachte."

„Und seit wann händigen unsere Leute Zaubertränke an Muggel aus, die sie noch nie gesehen haben? Und mal ganz abgesehen davon, wo kamen meine Haare für den Trank her?"

„Ach komm schon, Draco, gerade du müsstest doch wissen, dass du für Geld alles kriegen kannst!"

Ein weiterer Moment des Schweigens entspann sich zwischen ihnen. Harry betrachtete Draco und sein Zorn verflog, machte einem schmerzhafteren Gefühl der Sehnsucht Platz.

„Es tut mir so leid, Draco, bitte glaub mir. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass er nicht du bist, spätestens als wir…" Harry verstummte, als er sah, wie sich Dracos Haltung erneut verspannte.

„Erspar mir die Einzelheiten."

„…jedenfalls… als ich dich dann in der Tür stehen sah, sah es für mich so aus, als wolltest du gerade abhauen. Verstehst du, deswegen habe ich dich so angefahren, ich wusste da doch noch gar nicht, was wirklich passiert ist. Das habe ich erst herausgefunden, als du schon verschwunden warst und…ich…" Harry unterbrach seinen Redeschwall und blickte zu Boden. Schlagartig war die Enge in seiner Kehle zu intensiv, als dass er auch noch einen einzigen Ton herausgebracht hätte.

„Und wieso sollte ich dir diesen Unsinn glauben?" fragte Draco ruhig, nicht die kleinste Emotion lag in seiner Stimme und auch sein Gesicht war eine starre Maske. Doch Harry konnte er längst nicht mehr täuschen, dafür kannte er ihn mittlerweile zu gut. Draco war nicht weniger überfordert mit dieser vermaledeiten Angelegenheit als Harry selbst.

Harry räusperte sich, wenngleich eine weitere Welle der Traurigkeit über ihm zusammenschwappte. „Wenn du mich noch immer nicht kennst, Draco, dann ist es sowieso sinnlos. Wenn du mir nach alledem noch immer nicht vertraust, brauche ich doch gar nicht weiter versuchen mich zu entschuldigen."

Diesem Statement hatte Draco vorerst nichts hinzuzufügen.

„Sind sie immer noch da drin?" erkundigte Ginny sich bei Blaise. Er nickte. Es war schon eine geraume Zeit vergangen, seitdem sie Potter hinter Draco hergelotst hatten.

„Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?" fragte Ginny erneut.

„Wenn ich das wüsste." antwortete Blaise wahrheitsgemäß. Bis zu dieser Geschichte mit Potter hätte er seine Hand dafür ins Feuer gelegt, dass er wusste, wie Draco reagierte. Nun hatte er das Gefühl, seinen Freund nicht wirklich zu kennen.

„Seht es doch mal als gutes Zeichen, dass bisher weder das Haus explodiert ist, noch irgendwelche Rauchschwaden durch die Fenster glimmen." schlug Theo halb ernst, halb scherzhaft vor.

„Gerade das macht mir ja Sorgen. Eventuell wäre es besser, wenn die beiden mal ein bisschen Dampf ablassen würden." Blaise zupfte sich etwas abwesend an seinem Festumhang herum.

„Na, das muss ja nicht gerade heute sein! Ich erinnere mich noch zu genau an diverse Auseinandersetzungen der beiden in Hogwarts, irgendjemand ist doch regelmäßig auf der Krankenstation gelandet." gab Ginny zu bedenken.

„Wollen wir Wetten abschließen?"

Blaise und Ginny warfen Theo böse Blicke zu, während dieser nur grinsend die Schultern zuckte.

Das Schweigen hielt an und diesmal war Draco der erste, der es brach. „Wieso hast du dich nie auf Pansys Briefe gemeldet?" Er verstand eigentlich selbst nicht, warum er diese Frage gerade jetzt stellte. Vielleicht war es einfach der Wunsch mit Harry zu reden, dieses unerwartete Beisammensein noch nicht zu beenden.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte Draco seinen eigenen Schmerz in Harrys Augen gespiegelt zu sehen. „Ich habe die Briefe nicht gelesen. Keinen einzigen."

Diese Antwort überraschte Draco dann doch „Warum nicht?"

Harry lächelte verlegen und wich seinem Blick ein weiteres Mal aus. „Es hat mich nicht interessiert, was die anderen von mir wollten. Ich… ich habe auf einen Brief von dir gewartet."

Harrys Ehrlichkeit nahm Dracos Wut endgültig den Wind aus den Segeln. „Deshalb warst du nicht bei Philipps Beerdigung. Du wusstest gar nicht, dass er tot ist?"

„Nein. Hermine hat es mir erst vor ein paar Tagen erzählt. Ich weiß, es war albern die Briefe nicht zu öffnen, aber… irgendwie… hmmm" Mit einer hilflosen Geste strich Harry sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Draco entschied, dass es ihm eigentlich egal war. Etwas anderes war es dagegen nicht: „Und unsere Einweihungsfete in Malfoy Manor? Warum bist du nicht wenigstens da gekommen?"

„Weil…" Harry atmete geräuschvoll aus. „… ich war da… und… also, es hat mich überrascht, dass du dort wieder einziehen willst und… vor allen Dingen… mit Pansy…" Er brach ab und wich Dracos Blick erneut aus.

„Ich denke, du hast keinen der Briefe gelesen, woher …?"

„Scheiße, Draco, ich dachte, du bist mit Pansy zusammen!"

Draco wusste einen Moment nicht, ob er lachen oder Harry endgültig verfluchen sollte. „Du hast WAS gedacht?"

„Ich kam nach Malfoy Manor, du weißt schon, weil ich eigentlich etwas Zeit allein brauchte… aber… da waren überall ein Haufen Handwerker und… eine deiner Hauselfen hat gesagt, dass du mit Pansy und den Kindern einziehen würdest und da hab ich halt gedacht, dass sie Philipp verlassen hat… ich wusste ja nicht, was passiert war und warum… erst… erst Hermine hat…"

Draco konnte einfach nicht fassen, was er da zu hören bekam. „Ich begreife nicht, wie du es geschafft hast Voldemort zu töten wenn du SO dämlich bist, Potter! Du ziehst deine Schlüsse aus der Aussage eines Hauselfen und fragst nicht mal nach, ob auch stimmt, was du dir da zusammenreimst?"

Als Harry nun den Blick hob und ihn ansah, kannte Draco die Antwort. Er überraschte sich selber damit, als er einfach wortlos zu Harry ging, seiner Sehnsucht ihm nahe zu sein endlich nachgeben wollte. Ohne zu Zögern nahm er Harrys Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn.

Allein für diese kostbaren Augenblicke hätte er alles gegeben. In Harrys Nähe hörte seine Narbe auf zu schmerzen und alles um ihn herum wurde irgendwie unwichtig. Alles, was Draco noch real erschien waren Harrys warme Lippen auf seinen, sein Atem auf seiner Haut, der Geruch seines Haares, das Gefühl seiner Hände, als sich dessen Arme um seine Taille legten.

Wie sehr hatte er dieses Gefühl vermisst. Harrys ganz eigenen Geschmack, als sich ihre Zungenspitzen vorsichtig berührten. Und wie beim allerersten Mal wurde ihm ein wenig schwindelig, so berauschend war dieser Kuss.

Doch egal wie sehr Draco sich wünschte, die Zeit würde einfach stehen bleiben, war er es auch, der den Kuss unterbrach. Einige Sekunden stand er einfach nur da, Harrys Gesicht noch immer in seinen Händen, seine Stirn gegen Harrys gepresst.

Dann war es soweit. „Es tut mir leid, ich kann das nicht." sagte er und ließ Harry los.

Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Harry ihn nicht zurückhielt, als er zuerst das Wohnzimmer und dann das Haus der Weasleys verließ.

Hermine fand Harry schließlich mitten in der Nacht auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys. Ein Blick genügte ihr um zu wissen was los war. Harry war fertig. Äußerlich war es ihm kaum anzumerken, im Gegenteil, er wirkte ruhig und entspannt wie seit Wochen nicht mehr. Doch in seinen Augen brannte die Verzweiflung.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie leise und berührte Harry etwas zögerlich am Arm.

Harry erzählte was geschehen war. Und nicht nur Hermine glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Er hat WAS?" fragte Ginny ungläubig, als Hermine ihr noch am selben Abend Bericht erstattete.

„Oh Merlin, so ein Idiot!" schimpfte Blaise sobald Ginny ihm davon erzählte.

„So ein Arschloch! Aber auf mich wollte ja keiner hören!" stellte Ron noch immer leicht beleidigt fest, sobald Hermine ihm beim Frühstück erklärte, warum Harry bei den Weasleys übernachtet hatte.

„Wie bitte?" erkundigte Greg sich erstaunt, als er von Blaise unterrichtet wurde.

„Wie bescheuert kann man eigentlich sein?" wollte Vince kurze Zeit später von Greg wissen.

„Wundert mich nicht." konstatierte Meredith und erntete einen bösen Blick von ihrem Mann.

„Und Potter hat ihm nicht irgendeinen widerlichen Fluch angehext?" meinte Theo, als Ginny es ihm bei einer Vorsorgeuntersuchung erzählte.

Nun fiel die Reaktion der Freunde noch recht gemäßigt aus, denn sie alle wussten, dass weder Harry noch Draco in diesem Moment irgendeine Form der Einmischung dulden würden. Alle, bis auf eine.

„DU HAST WAS GEMACHT?" kreischte Pansy in altbekannter Manier und pfefferte Draco eine Flut von wüsten Beschimpfungen entgegen, auf die selbst ein gestandener Slytherin keine Worte mehr fand.

Nachdem Pansy den halben Vormittag gebraucht hatte, um sich endlich wieder abzuregen, fand sie Draco am Nachmittag im Salon, ein zerfleddert wirkendes Buch auf den Knien. Sein Blick hing jedoch irgendwo zwischen dem flackernden Kaminfeuer und den schweren Samtvorhängen an einem der Fenster.

„Draco?" sie sprach leise um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Draco schaute auf, er wirkte plötzlich sehr müde auf sie.

„Bitte, Pans, nicht noch so ein Ausfall, okay?" brachte Draco merkwürdig matt hervor.

„Nein, keine Angst. Hast du trotzdem einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

Draco seufzte und schlug das Buch endgültig zu, er fuhr sich mit einer nachlässigen Bewegung durch das Gesicht. „Werde ich dich los, wenn ich nein sage?" erkundigte er sich in einem gezwungen scherzhaften Ton.

„Nein." antwortete Pansy fest.

„Dachte ich es doch." Er deutete ihr, sich zu setzen.

Pansy ignorierte die schweren Ledersessel und trat hinter ihn. Wie früher in ihrer Kindheit schlang sie ihm beide Arme um den Hals, lehnte ihre Wange leicht gegen seine. Der vertraute Geruch seines Rasierwassers stieg ihr in die Nase und ließ sie lächeln. „Draco, du weißt, dass ich dir unendlich dankbar dafür bin, was du für uns tust und ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder…"

Draco lachte leise. „Deine Masche hat sich offensichtlich nicht geändert. Wenn du mir früher damit kamst, dass ich wie dein Bruder sei, musste ich immer irgendetwas furchtbar Wichtiges für dich tun. Naja, meistens deine Eltern anflunkern."

Pansy grinste. „Stimmt. Weißt du noch als du ihnen erzählen solltest, dass ich bei dir schlafe, damit ich mich heimlich mit Jason Miller treffen konnte?"

Dracos Lachen wurde lauter. „Allerdings. Hinterher stellte sich raus, dass deine Eltern sich viel mehr Sorgen darum machten, was ich mit dir anstellen könnte, als dieser Jason."

Pansy kicherte. „Und sie hatten Recht. Jason Miller war der absolute Looser! Er hat nicht mal einen hochgekriegt und küssen konnte er auch nicht."

„Und dafür hab ich mir solche Mühe gegeben und erzählt, wir wollten für die Schule lernen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum mir deine Eltern das nicht geglaubt haben…" Dracos dreckiges Grinsen strafte seine Worte lügen.

„Vielleicht hättest du ihnen nicht erzählen sollen, dass du mir Nachhilfe in Biologie gibst."

Sie lachten beide bei dieser Erinnerung. Schließlich wurde Pansy wieder ernst. „Gut, du weißt also, dass ich dich zu etwas bringen will…"

„Ich kann das nicht, Pansy. Bitte misch dich da nicht ein." Draco klang so entschieden, dass Pansy unwillkürlich ihren Griff um ihn verstärkte.

„Liebst du ihn nicht mehr?" fragte sie sanft.

„Darum geht es nicht."

„Doch, Draco, genau darum geht es. Ich habe gesehen, wie du ihn ansiehst und du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass er nicht genau das ist, was du willst."

Draco schwieg und Pansy wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Und ich denke, dass er für dich ebenso empfindet. Also warum kannst du ihm nicht verzeihen und endlich zulassen, dass du mit ihm glücklich bist?"

„Ich…" begann Draco, brach ab und räusperte sich, bevor er fortfuhr. „Woher soll ich wissen, dass er mir die Wahrheit gesagt hat?"

Pansy hauchte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. „Baby, es ist Potter, ein verdammter Gryffindor. Die können doch gar nicht lügen!"

„Das dachte ich früher auch…"

Pansy brachte etwas Abstand zwischen ihre Gesichter und musterte Draco von der Seite. „Ist das alles? Du zweifelst an seiner Aussage? Merlin, Draco, du bist so ein Rindvieh! Kipp ihm Veritaserum in den Kaffee, wende Legilimentik an oder hetz ihm meinetwegen den Imperius auf den Hals, damit er dich nicht anlügen kann. Du bist ein Zauberer, schon vergessen?"

Wider Willen musste Draco lachen. „So, ich soll also einen Unverzeihlichen auf mich nehmen und in Askaban landen, ja? Soviel würde ich dann doch nicht für ihn tun."

Pansy löste, nach einem letzten Kuss in sein Haar, die Umarmung und ging zur Tür. Bevor sie hinaustrat, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. In ihrem Blick lag etwas wie Besorgnis. „Doch, Draco, das würdest du!"

Er setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, schwieg aber, als Pansy die Hand hob. „Nein, widersprich mir nicht. Du weißt, dass es so ist und er würde für dich zweifellos dasselbe tun. Nun bitte ich dich inständig, Draco. Ich würde alles dafür geben, um wieder mit Philipp zusammen sein zu können. Doch das kann ich nicht. Du dagegen hast die Möglichkeit mit dem Menschen glücklich zu werden, den du liebst, vergeude diese Chance nicht, nur weil du deinen Stolz nicht ein einziges Mal beiseite schieben kannst. Also, wenn du es schon nicht für dich tust, dann tu es für mich. Ich denke, das bist du mir schuldig." Mit einem letzten eindringlichen Blick wandte Pansy sich um. Ihre Schritte wurden schon nach wenigen Metern von den schweren Läufern verschluckt.

Draco schaute ihr noch lange nach.

„Wovor hast du solche Angst?" erkundigte Molly sich fast beiläufig, während sie eine weitere Portion Feenstaub in ihren Gugelhupf mischte.

Harry schaute sie einigermaßen verwirrt an, soweit das möglich war mit zwei kreischenden Vierjährigen um den Hals.

„Seit über einer Woche bist du schon bei uns. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, Harry. Du bist immer willkommen und kannst bleiben solange du willst, wenn du nicht grade vor etwas wegläufst."

Harry setzte die zappelnden Kinder ab und schickte sie zu Hermine in den Garten. Fing nun auch Molly schon damit an? Traf sie sich heimlich mit Moody oder warum kam ihm diese Predigt so bekannt vor?

„Ich laufe nicht weg, ich habe doch mit ihm geredet und er will mich nicht mehr. Könnten wir dieses Thema jetzt…"

„Das ich nicht lache! Natürlich will er dich noch, er weiß es nur noch nicht." unterbrach Molly ihn und begann energisch in der Kuchenschüssel herumzurühren.

Harry zog es vor nicht zu antworten.

„Du musst ihm das nur klar machen."

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Zu ihm gehen, mich ihm um den Hals werfen und ihn besinnungslos knutschen, damit er mich nicht anbrüllen kann?"

„Harry!" Hermine war unbemerkt eingetreten und strahlte, für ihren Freund völlig unerklärlich, zu ihm auf. „Das ist die beste Idee, die du seit langem hattest."

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst!" brachte er verdattert heraus.

Die Blicke von Molly und Hermine waren eindeutig die Antwort, die er nicht erwartet hatte.

„Seid ihr noch ganz dicht?"

„Weißt du, Harry, früher hättest du nicht so einfach aufgegeben." Molly schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, welches es Harry unmöglich machte ihr zu widersprechen. „Ich weiß, du hast dich verändert und wer hätte das nicht, bei allem, was du durchmachen musstest. Doch der Harry von früher hätte nicht einfach aufgegeben, dieser Harry hätte solange gekämpft, bis er bekommt, was er will."

Harry schwieg, unsicher, wie er antworten sollte.

Schließlich brachte Hermine die Sache auf den Punkt. „Wenn dieser feige Slytherin nicht den Mut hat, dann musst du eben für euch beide kämpfen, Harry."

Harry bedachte Hermine mit einem zweifelnden Blick.

Hermine seufzte nachsichtig und tätschelte ihm weiter den Arm. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich das jetzt sage, aber sieh es doch mal so: Im Grunde halte ich Malfoy für einigermaßen intelligent, also wird auch er irgendwann kapieren, dass du ihn wirklich liebst. Egal, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist. Ist dir dieses Wissen nicht ein klein wenig Kampf wert? Ich meine…" Hermine begann frech zu grinsen, ein schelmisches Leuchten in den Augen, „… ihr beiden seid es doch von früher gewohnt euch zu streiten! Zurück zu den Anfängen!"

Harry lachte.

Am folgenden Nachmittag stand Draco vor seinem riesigen Steinkamin im Arbeitszimmer und versuchte ein weiteres Mal völlig ohne Erfolg einem gewissen Severus Snape zu widersprechen.

„Aber ich…"

„Draco, das war keine Frage. Es war eine Aufforderung, mit der theoretischen Möglichkeit, dass du ablehnen würdest. Wie gesagt, theoretisch, denn im Gegensatz zum Ministerium dulde ich keinen Widerspruch." Obwohl das Gesicht seines Onkels durch die Flammen verzerrt war, konnte er das ungeduldige Stirnrunzeln sehr wohl erkennen.

Draco seufzte ergeben. „Also gut, sag schon, was du willst, Severus."

Bevor Severus zu einer Antwort kam, klopfte es an die Tür. „Jetzt nicht!" fauchte Draco gereizt zurück, wandte sich nicht einmal um. Keiner seiner Hauselfen würde es wagen ihn zu stören, wenn seine Laune gerade den Gefrierpunkt passiert hatte.

Nun ja, keiner seiner Hauselfen. Harry Potter ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken, nicht nachdem er endlich einen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Er schob den zitternden Elfen einfach beiseite und trat ein. Draco zuckte zusammen, als die Tür hinter Harry ins Schloss fiel.

„Ich sagte…"

„Jetzt nicht, habe ich gehört. Interessiert mich aber nicht." antwortete Harry ruhig. Draco fuhr zu ihm herum. Eine Flut von Emotionen rauschte durch sein Gesicht, bevor er seine gewohnte Maske aus kühler Arroganz aufsetzte.

„Mr. Potter, das ist ja schön…" antwortete Severus, ehe Draco sich wieder im Griff hatte. Die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Severus sich darüber freute Harry zu sehen, trug nicht unbedingt zu seinem Seelenfrieden bei.

„Professor." Harry trat neben ihn, Draco schloss für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen. Wie kam es eigentlich, dass dieser vermaledeite Gryffindor immer gerade dann wieder in seinem Leben auftauchte, wenn er glaubte, ihn endlich losgeworden zu sein? Draco versuchte vergeblich Harrys Nähe zu ignorieren.

„Nun, Draco, würdest du mir ebenfalls zuhören?" riss Severus' Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Draco ersparte sich eine Antwort, wandte sich nur wortlos wieder dem Kamin zu, sich Harrys Nähe, seiner unvergleichlichen Präsenz, nur allzu bewusst. Verstohlen musterte er ihn, irgendetwas war anders an Harry… nein, nicht anders… eher sehr vertraut, nur hatte er es allzu lange nicht mehr an ihm gesehen. Severus tiefe Stimme hielt ihn erneut davon ab, genauer zu ergründen, was genau es war.

„Das Ministerium hat endlich handfeste Beweise gegen ein paar namenhafte Mitglieder der Londoner Zauberer-High-Society und hat sich an den Phönixorden gewandt, damit wir die erste Überprüfung so unauffällig wie möglich durchführen."

„Was hab ich damit zu tun? Ich arbeite nicht im Ministerium."

„Aber du hast die besten Verbindungen zur höhere Gesellschaft, Draco. Also will ich, dass du dich in einen deiner völlig überteuerten Anzüge schmeißt und mal wieder die Kontakte deiner Eltern pflegst!"

Harry grinste ihn unverschämt an und Draco spürte unpassenderweise, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Spitze! Sein Klamottentick war sogar schon seinem Onkel aufgefallen! Jemandem, der von Mode ungefähr soviel hielt wie Voldemort von Muggeln. Er räusperte sich und versuchte die Spitzfindigkeiten seines Onkels zu ignorieren. „Über wen genau reden wir hier?"

„Mr. Potter kann dir alle nötigen Unterlagen zukommen lassen. Aber mal ganz nebenher, wie kommt es, dass ich euch beide im selben Raum sehe, ohne dass gezückte Zauberstäbe eine Rolle spielen? Das Letzte, was mir zu Ohren gekommen ist…"

„Ich wollte Draco gerade von ihrem Auftrag unterrichten, Professor. Wenn sie uns jetzt entschuldigen würden, wir haben noch einen Berg Akten vor uns." unterbrach Harry seinen ehemaligen Lieblings-Hass-Lehrer.

Severus Snape wusste sehr wohl, dass Potters Aussage nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Schließlich war ausgerechnet Potter am frühen Morgen zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihn darum gebeten Draco diese haarsträubende Lügengeschichte über angebliche neue Todesser aufzutischen. Mit der Begründung, dass dies der einzige Weg sei, der ihm einfalle, Draco dazu zu bekommen etwas Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Severus konnte es selbst noch nicht wirklich fassen, dass er sich auf diese Bitte eingelassen hatte. Und noch viel weniger konnte er fassen, dass Draco ihm diesen Unsinn tatsächlich abnahm.

Einzig Dracos Wohlergehen hatte ihn dazu veranlasst, Potter auch nur weiter zuzuhören. Dieser war überraschend ehrlich zu ihm gewesen. Hatte detaillierter, als er es wissen wollte, dargelegt, dass es zwar eine Sache sei jemanden zu lieben. Aber eine völlig andere, mit diesem Jemanden auch eine Beziehung zu führen. Severus löschte das Feuer im Kamin und ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Potter es auch dieses Mal schaffen würde seinen Sturkopf durchzusetzen.

Ein Blick auf sein Patenkind hatte ihm gereicht, um zu wissen, dass es Draco beschissen ging, auch wenn er alles dafür tat, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Und wenn er Draco eines wünschte, dann, dass er endlich zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Schließlich hatte der Junge nun wirklich genug durchmachen müssen. Severus erinnerte sich noch allzu genau daran, wie oft er Dracos Wunden behandeln musste, wenn Lucius eine weitere Bestrafung für unumgänglich hielt. Auch wenn er mit Dracos Wahl nicht wirklich glücklich war, wenn nun ausgerechnet Potter dazu nötig war Draco glücklich zu machen, dann sollte es in Morganas Namen eben so sein.

Ebenso wie bei Severus, so erlosch auch das magische Feuer in Dracos Arbeitszimmer und hinterließ einen Moment der Stille. Draco warf Harry einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor er sich furchtbar geschäftig seinem Schreibtisch zuwandte. „Über wie viele Personen reden wir hier?"

„Zwei" antwortete Harry ruhig.

„Nur zwei? Severus klang, als wären es mindestens ein Dutzend." Draco vermied es geflissentlich Harry anzusehen, schob stattdessen einige Papiere zusammen, auseinander und wieder zusammen.

„Nein, nur zwei. Dich und mich."

Draco stockte mitten in der Bewegung. Das war es, was so anders war an Harry. Seine Entschlossenheit. Er sah auf und ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Harrys ruhig und fest, sein eigener wohl eher das Gegenteil. Draco ließ sich matt in seinen Sessel fallen, er begriff, dass er um dieses Gespräch nicht herumkommen würde. „Harry, ich habe dir doch schon gesagt…"

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Du kannst nicht! Du bist wirklich ein unglaublicher Feigling." stellte Harry sachlich fest.

„Bitte was?" Draco wusste nicht, welchem seiner aufkommenden Gefühle er zuerst nachgeben sollte. Fassungslosigkeit über Harrys neu entdeckte Dreistigkeit, Wut über seine offensichtliche Beleidigung oder der leisen Stimme der Sehnsucht in seinem Herzen.

„Du bist ein Feigling, Draco!" wiederholte Harry lächelnd.

„Bist du hier um mich zu beleidigen, Potter? Dann mach die Tür von außen wieder zu!" blaffte Draco ihn an, schob seine Papiere endgültig in eine Ecke des Schreibtisches und warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu.

„Was? Kannst du die Wahrheit immer noch nicht vertragen, Malfoy?"

Draco lachte freudlos. „Wahrheit? Ich glaube kaum, dass ich mich gerade von dir darüber belehren lassen sollte!"

„Das ist es, nicht wahr? Du kannst es einfach nicht ertragen, dass ich dir die Wahrheit gesagt habe! Was wäre dir denn lieber gewesen? Dass ich dich mit voller Absicht betrogen hätte? Wenn es das ist, was du so unbedingt hören willst, muss ich dich enttäuschen! Ich WUSSTE verdammt noch mal nicht, dass es Jork war! Er sah verflucht noch mal aus wie DU! Was soll ich tun, damit du mir endlich glaubst? Veritaserum schlucken? Snape küssen?"

Draco ignorierte Harrys sarkastischen Ton. „Ich brauche nichts davon, ich habe dir gesagt, dass es vorbei ist! Kapier das endlich!"

„Du hast dich wirklich kein bisschen verändert. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie Ron dich nach unserem vierten Jahr immer genannt hat? Ein feiges Frettchen! Mittlerweile denke ich, dass er wirklich Recht damit hatte." Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte angestrengt, sich ein allzu offensichtliches Grinsen zu verbeißen. Er musste feststellen, dass es durchaus seinen Reiz hatte mal wieder ordentlich mit Draco zu streiten.

Draco kam wütend auf die Beine. Wenn es etwas gab, was ihn wirklich rasend machte, dann war es, ihn daran zu erinnern, welche Peinlichkeit sich in diesem Jahr ereignet hatte. Egal wie viel Zeit inzwischen verstrichen war, Draco spürte noch immer, wie ihm die Schamesröte in die Wangen schoss. „Raus! Das muss ich mir von dir nicht anhören! RAUS AUS MEINEM HAUS!"

Harry rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, setzte stattdessen noch einen obendrauf, indem er unverschämt anfing zu grinsen. „Sonst was, Frettchen?" Er konnte praktisch sehen, wie Draco die Sicherungen durchbrannten. Zweifellos wusste er noch immer, welche Knöpfe er zu drücken hatte um Draco ausrasten zu lassen.

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war Draco bei ihm, packte ihn unsanft am Kragen seines Umhanges. Harry stockte für einen Moment der Atem. Draco konnte unmöglich wissen, wie anziehend er gerade in einem seiner berüchtigten Wutausbrüche auf Harry wirkte. Seine klaren grauen Augen sprühten vor Zorn, eine Strähne dieses weißblonden faszinierenden Haares hatte sich in seine Stirn geschoben.

„Was zum Henker ist dein Problem, Potter?"

Dracos warmer Atem streifte seine Wange und wischte Harry das Grinsen praktisch aus dem Gesicht. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war die Spannung zwischen ihnen wieder präsent, schickte ein nervöses Kribbeln durch jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut. Harry hatte Draco endlich genau da, wo er ihn haben wollte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlang er seine Arme um Dracos Taille und zerrte ihn näher an sich heran. Unvorbereitet für diese schnelle Bewegung kamen sie ins Straucheln, krachten hart gegen eines von Dracos Regalen, Bücher regneten auf sie hinunter und Harry küsste ihn. Küsste ihn so voller Leidenschaft und Verlangen, dass Draco keine Chance bekam, auch nur eine weitere Sekunde zu leugnen, dass Harry genau das war, was er wollte!

Ebenso wie ihr Verlangen, waren auch ihre Gedanken in diesem Augenblick fast identisch. ‚Scheiß darauf, dass ich eigentlich noch wütend bin! Merlin, habe ich ihn vermisst!'

Draco ließ Harrys Umhang los, nestelte stattdessen hektisch am Verschluss desselben und zerrte ihm endlich den schweren Stoff von den Schultern. Harrys Hände fanden ihren Weg in seinen Nacken, zogen ihn noch tiefer in diesen betörenden Kuss hinein. Draco keuchte leise, als Harrys Zunge sich frech durch seine Lippen schob. Zum ersten Mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass Harry ihn wirklich begehrte. Da war keine Spur der sonstigen beinahe ängstlichen Zurückhaltung, die Harry sonst ausstrahlte. Nur ein heißes Begehren, was zwei Hände unter seinem Hemd ihm gerade zu bestätigen schienen.

Harry unterbrach den Kuss, brachte gerade soviel Abstand zwischen ihre Gesichter, dass er Draco in die Augen sehen konnte. „Und jetzt sag mir noch einmal, was genau kannst du nicht?" flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme, sein Atem nicht viel mehr als ein abgehacktes Keuchen.

„Muss das gerade jetzt sein?" stöhnte Draco gequält und ließ seine Hand betont langsam von Harrys Bauch bis zu der wachsenden Erhebung in seiner Leiste gleiten.

Harry schloss unwillkürlich die Augen, biss sich auf die Lippe um ein allzu lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Es kostete ihn all seine Willenskraft um Dracos Hand in sichereres Terrain zu schieben. Dessen unwilliges Knurren unterbrach er mit einem weiteren sehr viel zärtlicheren Kuss. „Ja, ich will das ein für allemal geklärt haben. Jetzt."

Draco sah ihn an und für einen Moment dachte Harry, dass Draco sich ihm erneut entziehen würde. Doch das tat er nicht. „Diese blödsinnige Geschichte ist tatsächlich wahr?" Ein Hauch letzter Zweifel schwang in seiner leisen Stimme mit.

Harry lächelte, zog Draco noch ein wenig näher. „Mein Angebot steht noch. Wenn du willst trinke ich Veritaserum und du kannst dir sicher sein… oder…" mit einem lasziven Grinsen leckte er sich über die Lippen. Draco drängte ihn härter an das Regal. „Oder was?"

„Oder wir können uns meine Erinnerung an diesen Abend im Denkarium ansehen… bis zu einem gewissen Punkt könnte das recht anregend werden!" flüsterte Harry rau in Dracos Ohr, strich mit der Zunge aufreizend langsam über die zarte Haut der Ohrmuschel.

Draco packte ihn plötzlich und unerwartet heftig am Hals, zwang ihn, ihm erneut in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich denke, Potter…" ein dreckiges Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, ließ Harrys Knie vor Erregung zittern, „… vielleicht solltest du mir einfach zeigen, was genau du mit mir an diesem besagten Abend gemacht hast!"

DAS, so fand Harry, während er betont langsam vor Draco in die Knie ging, war eine ausgesprochen gute Idee!

Und noch etwas konnte er nach der folgenden sehr schlaflosen Nacht durchaus bestätigen. Hermine hatte mal wieder Recht behalten! Streiten konnten er und Draco eindeutig rekordverdächtig!

THE END

Soo, wie immer würde ich mich über Reviews hysterisch freuen g.

Bis bald Eure Cassie


End file.
